El niñero
by Nessie Wolfe
Summary: Un viaje inesperado de Edward y Bella dejara a Renesmee solo en casa, pero ella no se imagina que tendra... UN NIÑERO!
1. La Noticia

Capp: O1 – La Noticia.

— ¿Nessie? ¿Puedes bajar? — era la voz de mi madre que me llamaba desde el piso de abajo.

— ¡Ya voy!— grite poniéndome de pie, para bajar las escaleras — ¿Qué pasa?— pregunte sonriente, pero el ver a mis padres sentados en la mesa, me preocupaba un poco, ya que no estaban ahí precisamente para comer.

— Nessie tenemos que hablar…— me dijo mi padre asustándome aun mas

— ¡Pero yo no hice nada!— me defendí de inmediato, provocando que ambos rieran

—No es nada de eso Renesmee — me dijo mi madre

— ¿Entonces?— pregunte aliviada, ya que si no era para regañarme, no sabía para que era.

—Hija…— suspiro mi padre —Tenemos que salir del país— me dijo seriamente

— ¿Vacaciones?— pregunté sin entender mientras me sentaba en la mesa enfrente de ellos — ¡Genial! ¿A dónde iremos?—

—No… no son vacaciones— me aclaro… bueno más bien me desilusionó mi mama

— ¿Entonces?— volví a preguntar

—Tu padre y yo tenemos que salir por cuestiones de la empresa…— me explico

—Llevaremos a Anthony… pero tú te quedaras aquí…— okey esto no iba bien, se iban del país ambos, junto con mi hermano pequeño ¿y me quedo yo?

— ¡Y que así de simple me van a abandonar!— dije molesta

—No… no te estamos abandonando— volvieron a reír —Tus clases comienzan mañana y no quiero que te atrases… y sobre todo, ¡No quiero problemas!— me señalo mi padre

- ¿Problemas? ¿Yo? ¡Ja!- reí en mi mente  
— ¡Ósea me estás diciendo problemática! ¡Aparte de que me abandonan asi de la nada!— me hice la víctima

— Vamos no te hagas la víctima y olvida esa lista de invitados…— me conocía más que bien, o de plano leía mentes, ya que supo que ya estaba creando en mi mente la lista de invitados a la fiesta.

— Oye… ¡tienes que confiar más en mi!— le dije riendo

— Esa ''confianza''…— rio —…Gánatela—

— ¡Vas a ver que cuando regresen todo va a estar más que perfecto! — sonreí de oreja a oreja

—Lo sé…— me dijo mi padre

—…Ves, ya es un avance me estas confiando la casa— sonreí victoriosa

—A ti no…— me dijo mi madre soltando una carcajada

— ¿C… como que a mí no?— pregunte sin entender

—Contratamos un niñero— dijeron al unisonó, reí tontamente y fingí limpiar mis oídos

— ¿Cómo fue que dijeron?— pregunte, tal vez había sido algo de mi imaginación o me estaban gastando una broma

—Contratamos a un niñero… que vendrá a cuidar que no destruyas la casa y que no te corran del colegio…— no era que fuera problemática, solo digamos inquieta y con carácter.

— ¡Papa! ¡Te das cuenta de que es una tontería!— le dije algo molesta — ¡Tengo diecisiete años! ¡No cuatro!—

— ¡Pero no te podemos dejar con la casa libre! ¡Asi que tendrás un niñero!— era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión

—Bien, no hay problema…— reí con un dejo de furia —Me desharé de él…— susurre cruzando los brazos

—No lo creo…— me escucho mi padre —Tendrá una paga realmente buena, asi que nada de lo que le hagas, hará que salga corriendo, además estará a cargo del dinero, si necesitas dinero solo el podrá darte, y si no te comportas, no te dará absolutamente nada y tiene permiso para quitarte tu auto, celular, computadora, iPod y todas las cosas que hagan que te molestes si no las tienes…— mis ojos se abrieron como platos,

— ¿Y qué? ¿A un desconocido le confían dinero, auto y a su hija?— pregunte indignada

—Desconocido… no es, es hijo de uno de mis socios, asi que no hay nada por qué preocuparse…—

— ¡P… pero!— dije

—No hay pero…— me interrumpió mi padre

—A partir de mañana comienza…— agrego mi madre

— ¿Ósea que mañana se van?— pregunte sorprendida

—Asi es…— me contesto mi padre

— ¡Ahh!— bufe molesta poniéndome de pie para ir a mi habitación.  
Sonó la alarma de mi celular, automáticamente me cubrí hasta la cabeza con el cobertor. Después de cinco minutos Ana tocaba mi puerta para que me levantara, por alguna extraña razón ella amaba levantarse temprano. Entre a la ducha para después ponerme unos shorts jean, un top negro, una chaqueta escocesa y unos botines. Aun adormilada tome mi bolsa y baje las escaleras, tome las llaves de mi auto, me despedí con un grito desde la puerta y Salí para abordar mi adorado y preciado automóvil.

— ¿Por qué esa cara mujer?— me pregunto Claire, mi mejor amiga mientras se recargaba en el casillero de alado.

— ¡Sabes qué me pasa!— dije mientras azotaba la puerta del locker—Mis padres se van de viaje por unos meses…—

—Eso no parece un problema…— dijo sonriente Claire

— ¡Claro que no!—le conteste —El problema es que no ''confían'' en mi como para dejarme la casa sola…— suspire

—…Asi que contrataron un niñero— susurre para que nadie escuchara

— ¡Un niñero!— dijo impresionada

—Gracias Claire!… los del tercer piso no escucharon…— cerré golpeando la puerta

—Lo siento…— rio —Aun asi no sé cuál es tu problema… podría ser un galán— me guiño un ojo

—Si claro…— le dije sarcásticamente — Es más creíble que será un tipo con los pantalones en la cintura, camisa a cuadros, corbata de moño y lentes enormes.

—Bastante atractivo parece…— soltamos una carcajada

— ¡Eres una tonta Claire!— le dije riendo

—Es que míralo por el lado bueno… es más fácil seducir a un nerd… — rio — ¿Y qué harás?— sonrió perversamente

—Pues no lo sé… según mi padre, tendrá muy buena paga y soportara cualquier cosa que le haga… asi que la verdad no sé.

—Esa no es la Renesmee Cullen que yo conozco— me dijo sonriendo malvadamente

—Tienes razón…— pensé —Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Las clases pasaron rápido, Claire y yo salimos del edificio. Me ofrecí a llevarla como siempre lo hacía, subimos a mi auto y conduje a su casa que quedaba a solo unas cuantas calles de la mía.

—Nos vemos mañana— me dijo mientras bajaba del auto

—Ah… y me cuentas como te fue con tu niñero…— soltó una carcajada

—Claire… cállate o mañana regresas a tu casa caminando…— le dije igual riendo.

Conduje hasta la casa, estaba por estacionar el auto, pero un convertible rojo me lo impidió, ya que estaba aparcado en mi lugar.  
Deje el auto en otro espacio, tome mi bolsa y baje de este para entrar a la casa

— ¡Llegue!— dije cuando entre

—Hija— era la voz de mi madre que provenía de la sala —Ven que te quiero presentar a….

* * *

**_-Deberán saber:_**  
_Esta novela no es mía, solo la adapto para ustedes (: (la encontré en una página jonatica) algunas de ustedes ya la deben de haber leído pero esta con otros personajes. No sé quién es su verdadera escritora ya que no es de la página, si alguna de ustedes saben en verdad a quien pertenece avísenme por favor._

_Es la primera vez que publico en esta página, espero sus review c:_

_Ari _


	2. Lindo Idiota?

Capp: O2 – Idiota?

—Hija— era la voz de mi madre que provenía de la sala —Ven que te quiero presentar a alguien…— me dijo caminando al living. Me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta la sala.

—Él es Jacob— me presento a un chico que mirándolo bien, no estaba nada mal. Asique yo misma me autorice examinarlo por completo. Su cabello era de un color negro, su piel era morena, con un muy ligero toque rojizo, sus ojos eran de un color negro sumamente hermoso, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa que tenia. Vestía unos jeans negros ajustados, que no le quedaban absolutamente mal, una playera blanca y sobre esta traía una chaqueta negra de piel, arremangada hasta los codos. Simplemente perfecto para el crimen.

—El es hijo de Billy Black, el socio de tu padre, y él es el que se encargará de ti el tiempo que estemos fuera…—

-Bien… olvidemos el crimen- mi mirada de admiración se transformo a una de desprecio, que claramente parecía no afectarle ya que seguía con esa sonrisa.  
Mi padre interrumpió el incomodo momento, mientras bajaba por las escaleras con las maletas.

—Le ayudo…— se ofreció mi 'niñero'

-Idiota- pensé

El auto del aeropuerto llego a la casa, el chofer bajo y les ayudo a subir las maletas.

—Por favor Nessie no quiero problemas, sigue las indicaciones de Jake…— me dijo mi padre

—Está bien… cero problemas…— tal vez no era del todo cierto

—Bien…— me dio un beso en la frente y subió al auto donde mi madre y Anthony ya lo esperaban.  
Vi como el auto cada vez se alejaba más y más hasta que no pude verlo. Gire sobre mis talones para entrar a la casa pero ahí estaba 'Jake'. Miraba perdidamente hacia la calle, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, me miro y me sonrió.

—Hola…— me dijo con su melodiosa voz  
Sin contestarle nada camine y le saque la vuelta para poder entrar a la casa.

— ¿Y esas maletas?— pregunte cuando vi dos maletas grandes al pie de las escaleras

—Son mías…— me contesto caminando detrás de mi —Viviré aquí… asi que será mejor que nos llevemos bien— Lo fulmine con la mirada, y volví a subir las escaleras.

Me desperté cuando escuche tres fuertes golpes en la puerta, pero simplemente los ignore, y volví a dormir.

—Levántate ya o llegaras tarde— tome el cobertor y me tape hasta la cabeza, ya que había encendido la luz

—No pasa nada si llego tarde…— mentí

—Si… pues asegurémonos de que no pasara nada… levántate— sentí que tomaba el cobertor, por lo que me aferre más a este para que no pudiera quitármelo, pero obviamente su fuerza fue mayor que la mía y logro quitármela.

—Ahh…— bufe molesta poniéndome de pie

—De nada te sirven los berrinches asi que cámbiate…— lanzo el cobertor a la cama y salió cerrando la puerta

- ¡Y este quién demonios se cree!- grite en mi foro interno  
Aun ahogada en rabia, me dirige a la regadera, y le di paso a la lluvia artificial, espere a que esta se templara para ahora si comenzar a deshacerme de mis prendas, entre dejando que las gotas tibias de agua cayeran sobre mi piel llevándose todo el enojo. Nada… pero absolutamente nada era tan relajante para mí como un baño con agua caliente.  
Salí de la ducha después de envolverme en una de las toallas blancas que las encargadas de limpieza dejaban ahí todos los días.  
Me dirige al closet y tome un lindo polo violeta (con un símbolo de paz) junto con un entubado rasgado. Tome mi bolso y las llaves del auto, para después salir de la habitación.

—No tienes un pantalón más viejo…— soltó una carcajada

—No está viejo…—lo mire despectivamente, sabia claramente que no era viejo si no que asi era, solo lo hacía para hacerme enojar.

—Aquí a las tres de la tarde…— me dijo antes de que abriera la puerta

—Idiota…— susurre

— ¡Te escuche!— me grito desde la cocina

— ¡No me importa!— cerré la puerta de un golpe para  
luego caminar a mi auto y partir hacia el colegio.

— ¿Y qué tal te fue?— me pregunto Claire sentándose enfrente de mí en la cafetería del colegio

— ¡Ja! ¡Horrible!— le dije mientras tapaba mi rostro con ambas manos

— ¿Como es el? ¡Cuéntame!— me dijo emocionada — ¿Viejo? ¿Nerd? ¿Enojón?— me pregunto desesperada

—No… no… y aun no lo sé— respondí sus preguntas en orden

— ¿Entonces?— me dijo impaciente

—Para empezar el tipo… esta como quiere— le dije — ¡CLAIRE si lo vieras por detrás!— dije mordiendo mi labio inferior

— ¿Y entonces cual es el problema?— abrió sus ojos como platos

—Es un idiota…— le dije mientras le daba un trago a mi botella de agua

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿O qué? ¡Nessie! ¡Cuéntame bien!— reí por su desesperación

—Nada no me hizo nada… solo que no me agrada, es un engreído—

— ¿Y entonces que harás?— me pregunto riendo malvadamente

—Pues se tendrá que ir…— reí junto con ella

* * *

_Hola!, Gracias por los reviews! Hoy subire otros dos capitulos, ami tambien me gusto mucho este fanfic, por eso lo puse con esta pareja, pues me encantan, soy TEAM JACOB y ustedes?_

_Besitos. Ari _


	3. Mezcla de aire

Capp: O3 - Mezcla de aire

— ¡Hey Nessie!— me saludo Mike, mi ex novio. Mike y yo éramos los mejores amigos junto con Claire. Pero una tarde él creyó que la relación entre nosotros dos podía ir a más. Y lo acepte, me llevaba muy bien con él, pero nos comenzamos a distanciar y quedamos que mejor sería volver a ser los buenos amigos que éramos.  
Un mes después comenzó a salir con Jessica.

—Mi amor ya te dije que no me gusta que le hables a esta…— le susurro en el oído mi digámoslo así 'Peor enemiga' fue un susurro hecho intencionalmente para que lo escuchara.

—Tu mejor que nadie se sabe mi nombre…— le dije fulminándola con la mirada —Así que vuélveme a decir 'Esta' y veras como…— me puse de pie pero Jessica me volvió a sentar

—Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos… — le dijo Mike a Jessica

—Es lo mismo que yo pienso…— me miro burlonamente y se fueron tomados de la mano

—Tienes que tranquilizarte— me dijo Claire.

— ¡Es que Claire me pone mal verla!— le dije aun asqueada

—Además tu mejor que nadie sabes que ella solo está con él porque piensa que me lastima…— ambas reímos  
Ya que ya habíamos intentado decírselo a Mike mas este nunca nos creía y prefirió seguir con su 'Barbie'  
Mike es muy atractivo, rubio, ojos azules, sonrisa encantadora y con unos sentimientos hermosos pero que la bruja de su novia ha ido haciendo todo lo posible por desaparecerlos, así que solo nos saluda de vez en cuando.  
Entramos a las últimas clases, se pasaron rápido, entre algunos regaños para que guardara silencio y risas junto con los del salón. Digamos que soy 'algo' sociable. Y hablo con todo el salón, Solo en clase de Biología, con la única que no hablo es con la señorita ''soylamashermosadelmundo' '.

— ¡Es que no entiendo cómo puede estar con ella!— me dijo Claire cuando llegamos a su casa

—Lo sé es tan… tan ¡Hueca!— reímos y ambas bajamos del auto

— ¿Hey y tú a dónde vas?— me dijo cuando vio que le puse alarma al auto

—Es que no tengo ganas de ir a mi casa…— le dije con cara de suplica

— ¿Que no tienes ganas de ir a ver por atrás a tu niñero?— soltó una carcajada

— ¡Eres una tonta Claire!— le dije también soltando una sonora risa

—Anda ven…— me dijo, entramos a la casa. Ya la conocía más que bien, ya que cada dos semanas me quedaba a dormir o si no Claire iba a mi casa.

— ¡Tía!— le salude feliz a la mamá de Claire.

— ¡Como estas Nessie!— me dijo mi tía de cariño

—Muy bien…— le conteste sonriente

—Me dijo tu mamá que saldrían del país…— me dijo haciendo una cara de angustia

—Si…— le dije igual

—Si necesitas algo Nessie ya sabes que cuentas con nosotras— me abrazo

—Si… muchas gracias— le agradecí

—Como quiera no creo que necesite nada— rio Claire —Le contrataron un niñero…— levanto ambas cejas rápidamente. Solo la fulmine con la mirada. —Bueno estaremos en mi habitación…— le dijo Claire.

—Está bien…— contesto y subimos a la habitación de Claire.  
No la pasamos hablando de cosas sin sentido, sobre el colegio y cosas triviales.

— ¡…Y luego viste como te miro!— soltó una carcajada

—Si…— reí junto con ella —El día que le desfigure la cara estará contenta…— pelear no era lo mío, pero Jessica me sacaba de mis casillas, con ella es una constante lucha… día a día. Y la verdad es fastidiante.

— ¿Tú crees que Mike se enoje contigo si le haces algo? — me pregunto intrigada

—Pues no lo sé…— le conteste indiferente —Pero no solo porque es su novia voy a estar soportándola—

— ¡Nessie son las siete de la noche!— me dijo asombrada

— ¿Qué?— pregunte igual de sorprendida

—A alguien la van a regañar…— canto y yo solté una carcajada

—No me importa…— le dije desinteresadamente.

Aun me quede más tiempo ya que me habían invitado a cenar, y no podía rechazar la invitación así que acepte. Salí de la casa de Claire a las nueve de la noche.  
Llegue a la casa y estacione el auto, tome mi bolsa y como si nada entre a la casa.

— ¿Que parte de a las tres en la casa no entendiste?— me dijo caminando desde la sala

— ¿Y tú que parte de no me interesa no entendiste?— le conteste y camine hacia las escaleras, para después dirigirme a mi habitación pero este en cuestión de segundos me alcanzo a mitad de las escaleras

—Mira… déjame te explico por si no te quedo claro… tus padres me dejaron a cargo así que si te digo que a las tres… tu llegas a las tres—

—Y si no quiero que…— le desafié mientras ambos nos eliminábamos con la mirada

—Muy fácil…— subió otro escalón para quedar en el mismo que yo, comenzó a acercarse mientras que yo retrocedía, hasta que el barandal de las escaleras me lo evito, su cercanía era demasiada, tanto que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban.

* * *

_Volvi!, les subire un capitulo más y mañana subo otros 3 ya que los capitulos son muy cortitos._  
_Renesmee Black Cullen1096: entonces eres Team Suiza?, me alegra que te gusten los capitulos :)_

_Espero sus comentarios, saludos a todas las lectoras, gracias por leer la adaptación (:_

_Ari _


	4. Primer castigo, primera pelea

Capp: O4 - Primer castigo, primera pelea.

Su cercanía me ponía demasiado nerviosa pero aun así no se lo demostraría, se acercaba más y más, pero cambio el rumbo, ahora se dirigía a mi cuello, ahora sentía que la húmeda respiración acariciaba mi cuello, subió hasta mi oído con esa agobiante lentitud. Me deje llevar por el momento y cerré los ojos.

—Te quedas sin auto…— me susurro sensualmente  
Abrí rápidamente mis ojos, para guardar las llaves que aun traía en mis manos, pero actuó mucho más rápido y me las quito de las manos.

— ¡Eres un imbécil!— le grite molesta

—Hey… hey… pórtate bien y tal vez te lleve — levanto una de sus cejas, y sonrió victorioso

—Me la vas a pagar Jacob…— le dije más que molesta mientras seguía subiendo escalones

—Hay sí que miedo…— dijo sarcásticamente para luego atacarse de la risa

Entre en mi habitación, - ¡No lo soporto!- grite en mi interior. Después de un rato me tranquilice, y decidí llamar a Claire.

— ¡Es que Claire! ¡No entiendo porque lo escogieron a él!— le dije desesperada

—Es simple Nessie…— me dijo obvia mas yo no lograba comprender —Si contrataban a alguien serio y tranquilo, ¡no aguantaría nada de lo que le hicieras o le dijeras!— me explico —Pero a lo que tú me cuentas, el carácter de él es muy parecido al tuyo— podría ser que tuviera razón, pero aun así no me daría por vencida.

Nuevamente me levante por los insistentes golpes de Jake en la puerta.

— ¿Esto va a tener que ser todos los días?— me cuestiono retóricamente Simplemente lo ignore, me puse de pie y como todos los días hice mi rutina, lavar mis dientes, entrar a la ducha, elegí un jean ajustado y un polo rosado largo, me puse mis converse negras y mis pulseritas. Deje mi cabello suelto, permitiendo que se formaran húmedas ondas en el. Tome mi bolso y baje las escaleras.

—Dame mis llaves…— le dije cuando lo vi sentado en un lado de la barra de la cocina

— ¡Ja! ¡Ja!— rio sarcásticamente — ¿Por qué tengo que hacer lo que tú dices, si tu no me obedeces?—

—Solo dámelas si…— le conteste

—Nop…— me dijo sonriente

—Entonces no voy…— levante una de mis delgadas cejas y camine de regreso a las escaleras

—Claro que si iras…— escuche sus pasos detrás de mi —Yo te llevo…

—No gracias…— le dije sin voltear a verlo

— ¡Eres una niña chiflada!— me dijo molesto, al escucharlo me di media vuelta para verlo de frente y reí

—…Una niña chiflada que no se irá sin su auto…— me senté en un escalón. Soltó una carcajada — ¿De verdad crees eso?— me dijo risueño. Mientras que yo solo me limitaba a tratar de averiguar lo que planeaba.

Se acerco rápidamente a mí, en cuestión de segundos me llevaba en su hombro derecho.

— ¡Que te pasa!— le grite histérica — ¡Bájame ahora!— le ordene mientras pataleaba y golpeaba con mis manos su espalda. Aunque no podía verlo a la cara, sabía que se estaba riendo.

—Si sigues golpeándome ambos caeremos…— me dijo tratando de controlar su risa.

— ¡No! ¡Tú vas a caer cuando me sueltes!— le amenace.

—Entonces no te soltare…— me dijo cuando llegamos a su auto.

—No te lo vuelvo a decir suéltame…— le dije digamos que 'molesta' queda corto.

—Ya te dije que no…— soltó una carcajada —y luego si me haces algo…— dijo fingiendo temor.

—Está bien… al fin y al cabo te cansaras…— deje de moverme, pero este volvió a caminar, trataba de ver que estaba haciendo pero no lo lograba, escuche que abría la puerta del auto, comencé a patalear de nuevo.

— ¡Te dije que no voy a ningún lado contigo!— seguía golpeándolo por la espalda

—Y yo ya te dije que iras al colegio, y no tendrás tu auto…

No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo logro pero me metió en el auto, en el asiento del copiloto. Se metió para abrocharme el cinturón y que no pudiera escapar tan fácil, pero antes de que se quitara, mordí fuertemente su brazo.

— ¡Ahh!— grito mientras se tocaba la zona mordida, me miro molesto y antes de cerrar la puerta, le puso el seguro de niños para que asi no se pudiera abrir.

Puse mi mano en el cinturón de seguridad mientras se alejaba para rodear el auto lo desabroche para poder cruzarme al lado del piloto y poder bajar, Apenas abrí la puerta y ya estaba ahí. Resignada regrese al lugar del copiloto.

* * *

_Ya este es el ultimo de hoy, las dejo :) mañana regreso con más. Sueñen con Edward y con Jacob. Sonrianle a la vida y sean felices :) Nos leemos mañana._

_Ari _


	5. Castigos, más castigos

Capitulo O5: - Castigos, más castigos... -

Condujo en silencio, en pequeños momentos volteaba a verme, mas yo lo ignoraba olímpicamente mirando por la ventana.

—Vengo por ti a las tres…— me dijo cuando se paro en la puerta del colegio

— ¿Que no quieres asegurarte de que entre al salón?— le dije de mala gana

—No me retes…— levanto una de sus cejas

Rodé mis ojos y tome mi bolsa para bajar, trate de abrir la puerta pero al no poder hacerlo recordé que tenía el seguro para niños, asi que solo abría por afuera.

—Ya te abro… niña…— soltó una carcajada y bajo para abrirme la puerta, Me tendió la mano sabiendo que ni de broma la aceptaría

—No es necesario que vengas…— le dije molesta

— ¿Por qué no?— me pregunto a pesar de que conocía bien la respuesta —Te molesta que te vean conmigo…— comenzó a caminar hacia mi

—No… tu presencia es lo que me molesta— trate de retroceder pero el auto rojo de Jake me lo impidió

—Entonces con más ganas aun… vengo por ti a las tres…— sonrió victorioso, me guiño un ojo y se alejo de mi para rodear nuevamente el auto y subir a este.

Retuve mis ganas de ahorcarlo y camine hacia el edificio.

— ¡¿Quien era él y que fue eso?— me pregunto Claire asombrada, seguramente había visto todo

—A…a que te refieres…— fingí no entender

— ¡Dios! ¿El es?— adivinó

—Ósea tienes a… ¡ÉL! En tu casa y ¡lo quieres echar! Oficialmente tú estás ¡loca!— me dijo caminando detrás de mi

— ¡Claire es detestable!— le dije desesperada — ¡Me quito el auto!— abrí mi casillero para sacar mis libros

—…Pero la forma en la que se te acerco…— levanto una de sus delgadas y rubias cejas

— ¡Solo lo hace para molestarme!— le conteste obvia

— ¿Valla así que tan urgido esta el chico ese eh? — Se paro detrás de nosotras Jessica

—Hay… ¿por qué no te largas?— le dije fastidiada, suficiente tenia con el coraje que me había hecho pasar Jake como para ahora soportarla a ella.

— ¡Ja!—rio falsamente — ¿Y cuanto le pagaste por que saliera contigo?— soltó una burlona carcajada

—Yo no le pago nada y no salgo con el…— le dije caminando hacia ella —…A ver no sé ni por qué te estoy dando explicaciones— dije cuando pensé lo que le había dicho

— ¿Y qué crees que a mí me interesa tu vida?— me pregunto poniéndose su mano en la cintura

—Pues eso parece, porque no me dejas en paz— me acerque a ella, con una mirada que si estas mataran, desde hace mucho tiempo que Jessica estaría cuatro metros bajo tierra.

—No te tengo miedo…— me dijo 'segura' pero en sus ojos se notaba el terror que tenia por dentro

— Por favor tu miedo se huele a ¡Kilómetros!— le dijo Claire soltando una carcajada

—Ah…— bufo molesta — ¡Las dos son unas estúpidas! ¡Por qué no dejan de molestarme!— sus ojos comenzaron  
a cristalizarse

— ¿Eh?— dije sin entender, ahora se hacia la víctima

—Señorita Cullen…— escuche la voz del director, gire sobre mis talones para poder verlo de frente

— ¡Director! ¿Cómo ha estado?— le dije sonriendo nerviosamente

— ¿Todo está en orden?— me miraba serio

—Claro…— le dije segura

— ¿En orden?— me grito — ¡Anda sigan amenazándome! — Seguía haciéndose la víctima

—Jessica… realmente estas ¡enferma!— le dije sin importarme que me escuchara el director

—Cullen… a mi oficina ¡Ahora!— no se veía para nada contento — ¡Y ustedes dos a clases!— les indico a Claire y a la loca de Jessica.

—Pero…— intenté defenderme

— ¡A mi oficina!— me interrumpió señalando la dirección

—Es que…—

— ¡Ahora!— grito

Sin alguna otra opción camine, no sin antes fingir que iba a lanzármele encima a Jessica, acción que la asusto e inmediatamente retrocedió.

— ¡Cullen!— volvió a gritarme al ver mi acción. Solté una carcajada y camine hacia la oficina del director.

— ¡Segundo día de clases y ya estas peleando!— me dijo sentándose en el gran sillón giratorio

—Sabe… tengo mis razones— le dije sentándome..

—No las quiero saber…— me interrumpió —No te expulse del colegio porque tus notas son buenas— me dijo mientras que de su escritorio sacaba una carpeta a punto de explotar, con mi nombre al frente. —Pero tu conducta Renesmee — mire hacia el piso seria

— ¡Pero no me estoy portando mal en clases!— me defendí

— ¡Casi golpeas a esa chica!— me dijo

—Mire si esa fuera mi intención hace un mes que ella estaría en el hospital— soltó una carcajada — ¡Ella es la que me provoca!— le dije, cosa que era totalmente cierta

—Solo una cosa te voy a decir… no quiero problemas— me dijo señalándome con su dedo índice, solo asentí con la cabeza —A la primera… llamare a tus padres—

— ¡No tendré problemas!— le dije sonriendo —A menos que ella…—

— ¡Cullen!— me grito

—Si… si… si— dije riendo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

— ¡Hey!— me llamo antes de salir

— ¿Qué pasa?— le pregunte regresando, levanto sus cejas

— ¿Dígame director?— cante con ese fastidioso tono

—Hoy estarás castigada…— me dijo sonriente

— ¡Que! ¿Pero por qué?— pregunte sorprendida

—Iras a detención solo durante el descanso…— me entrego una tabla donde puso mi nombre. Para que la encargada de detención firmara que si asistí

— ¡Y porque solo yo! ¡Jessica comenzó!— reclame...

—No las puedo poner juntas, ella se quedara después de clases— sonreí victoriosa.

Salí aliviada de la oficina, por un momento creí que me expulsaría, pero esas son las ventajas de llevarse bien con el director. Después de pasar el descanso en detención, seguido de cuatro clases más. Finalmente toco el timbre de salida.

* * *

_Hola!, creo que hoy entre muy atrde, pero no pude antes ya que tenia muchas tareas -.-y teniamos que adornar el salón por fiestas patrias e.e, pero bueno ya estoy aqui, si puedo subo mas hoy. Las quiero._

_Ari _


	6. En otro lugar

Capitulo O6: - En otro lugar... -

— ¿Y qué te dijo?— me pregunto Claire refiriéndose al Director

—Dijo que si volvía a tener problemas llamaría a mis padres…— reí —Aunque no creo que los encuentre— la risa de Claire se unió a la mía

—Pero alguien más puede venir…— me dijo mientras que con sus cejas me indicaba que volteara para atrás  
Sin que se viera obvio volteé, y me encontré a Jake recargado sensualmente en el cofre del auto, tenía sus brazos cruzados, y unos obscuros lentes cubrían sus ojos, pero al ver la malvada sonrisa que formo en su rostro, podría jurar que me miraba.  
A pesar de eso no pude evitar mirarlo, portaba una playera color blanca, que le quedaba magnifico con su color de piel, pero lo que mejor le lucia, eran esos jeans negros ajustados perfectamente a sus bien torneadas piernas.  
Después de analizarlo por completo, regrese a mi conversación con Claire.

—Lo siento Clai…— reí —Ahora iremos caminando— le dije y ella me miro sin entender —Ni loca me voy con él— le explique y soltó una carcajada recordando lo que le había platicado, sobre mi lucha de en la mañana

—Nessie creo que deberías doblar un poco tu orgullo— rio —Después de todo, pasaras mucho tiempo con él…— levanto sus cejas

— ¡Ja! Eso está por verse…— le dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar de nuevo —No… Claire… ¡vámonos por allá!— le dije ya que no quería pasar por donde estaba Jake

— ¡Pero caminaremos el doble!— se quejo

— ¡Claireeeeeee!— alargue en tono de suplica

— ¿Tienes miedo de que te cargue?— soltó una carcajada

—Claire…— la fulmine con la mirada —Claro que no le tengo miedo y no es eso…— me defendí

— ¿Entonces?— me conocía bien, me estaba retando, sabía que si lo hacía por mi orgullo no podría evitar hacerlo

—Hay olvídalo…— le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaba Jake

Pase con Claire a lado mío, y solo escuche un chiflido -Idiota- pensé, aunque las ganas de gritárselo en la cara eran infinitas.

—Hey hey hey… ¿a dónde vas?— escuche su voz

—A la casa…— le dije cuando volteé a verlo

—Sube al auto…— me indico haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza

—No…— le dije fría y volví a caminar

—Entonces no quieres tu auto de vuelta…— escuche como agitaba las llaves, Claire solo me miraba divertida tratando de no reírse. Jake rodeo el auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto y seguía agitando las llaves.  
La oferta del auto era demasiado tentadora —Ven Clai…— le dije caminando hacia el  
Sonrió victoriosamente cuando llegue a su lado, tendí mi mano para que me entregara mis llaves, las puso en mi mano, pero cuando estaba por tomarlas, las quito.

—No tan rápido…— rio —Sube al auto…—

—Claire…— le dije para que también subiera

—No... Yo me iré caminando— me dijo sonriente

—Sube no es problema nosotros te llevamos…— le dijo Jake, Esta sonrió pero se volvió a negar

—Claire sube…— le dije mirándola con suplica

Finalmente acepto y subió en la parte trasera del auto

— ¿Y tú eres?— le pregunto Claire – ¡Como te adoro!- pensé feliz al escuchar a mi amiga preguntarle eso

— ¿Nessie no te ha hablado de mí?— le pregunto mirándome yo solo solté una carcajada

—Ni que fueras quien para que yo hable de ti…— le dije sin voltear a verlo

—Soy Jake… y soy el niñero…— rio —…De esta malcriada niña— la risa de Claire se unió a la de él.

—Da vuelta aquí…— le indique para que entrara a la calle donde vivía Claire.

— ¡Gracias!— dijo Claire mientras bajaba del auto

—No es nada…— le contesto Jake

—Nos vemos mañana— me despedí, entro a su casa y el auto se puso de nuevo en movimiento — ¿A dónde vamos?— le pregunte cuando vi que no conducía hacia la casa

—Te invitare a comer…— me dijo mirándome

— ¿Y quién te dijo que quiero ir?— le pregunte fría

—De hecho no lo pregunte, y la verdad no me interesa…— sonrió y regreso la mirada al camino -Llegamos…— me dijo mientras aparcaba el auto en un restaurant de comida rápida

—Wow… pero que espléndido— le dije sarcásticamente

—Lo siento…—rio mientras bajaba del auto —Pero no te has ganado algo mejor…— me dijo cuando llegue a su lado —Además comoquiera te hubieras quejado… como lo haces con todo— me dijo mientras caminábamos

—Ya te dije que nada me molesta, solo tu existencia en mi vida…— entre al establecimiento, escuche su risa detrás de mí.

— ¿Quieres algo?— me pregunto mientras caminaba al mostrador para ordenar

—No tengo hambre…— le dije y camine a una mesa, me deje caer en el acolchado sillón.

Observaba con detenimiento la silueta de Jake alejarse, -Si lo hubiera conocido en otro lugar, nunca lo habría tratado mal…- pensé divertida, ya que si fueran otras las circunstancias, habría hecho hasta lo imposible para conquistarlo.

— ¿Que tanto me ves?— Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar eso

— ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¿Yo? ¿A ti?— reí sarcásticamente —Ni en tus sueños Black…— le dije

—Acéptalo te vuelvo loca…— me guiño un ojo, y dejo el pequeño cartel con el numero de su orden, se recargo en el sillón y cruzo sus brazos...

— ¡Quisieras!— le dije riendo

—Entonces dime que tanto me veías…— se recargo en la mesa — ¿O en que pensabas?— levanto pícaramente una de sus cejas.

—Pensaba en cómo es posible que en tan poco tiempo, se puede llegar a detestar TANTO a una persona— mentí, claramente no pensaba en eso

—Sabes…— me dijo pensativo.

* * *

_Uyyy!, que le dira. Bety, si lo de Nessie, cambiara al momento que deje de darle la contra Jake, es que su orgullo la hace ser asi, egocentrica y todo eso. Lo del director, creo que si esta mal, si hay otro capitulo con el prometo cambia su comportamiento. Gracias por tus criticas, me sirven de mucho igual al que todas las demas._

_Ari _


	7. El primer beso

Capitulo O7: -El primer beso -

—Sabes…— me dijo pensativo —Me agradas…— rió mientras que yo me limitaba a verlo sin entender —Deberíamos llevarnos bien…—

— ¡Ja! No lo creo…— le dije orgullosa.

— ¿Por qué no?— me pregunto riendo —Tu obedeces mis órdenes y yo no te digo nada…— esperaba mi respuesta.

—Es mas… ten tus llaves— las puso en la mesa —Solo llega a las tres a la casa, has tus tareas y yo no te molestare— me acercaba aun mas las llaves del auto.

—Aun así no me agradas…— le dije y tome las llaves. Soltó una carcajada.

Subimos a su auto, después de comer, ya que a pesar de que le había dicho que no comoquiera ordeno para mí. Pase la tarde haciendo mis trabajos del colegio, acabe cerca de las diez de la noche.  
Me levante como de costumbre, entre a la ducha para después ponerme un jean pitillo, una camisa country ploma y mis ballerinas lilas. Baje rápidamente, cogí mi bolso y baje las escaleras.

— ¡Llega a las tres!— me dijo antes de que saliera de la casa

—No te aseguro nada…— grite y salí

— ¡Hey! ¡Hicimos un trato!— escuche que gritaba desde adentro, solo solté una carcajada y subí a mi muy apreciado auto…

— ¡Tienes que aceptarlo! ¡Te encanta!— me dijo Claire riendo

— ¿Qué?— le pregunte asustada — ¡Estas completamente loca!— le dije asombrada

— ¡No la loca aquí eres tú!— me dijo mientras tomaba los libros de su casillero — ¡Tienes a ese hombre enfrente! ¡Te pregunta que si te gusta! ¡Y le dices que pensabas en cuanto lo odias!— tomo su castaño cabello entre sus manos con desesperación.

— ¡Claire!— alargue riendo —Conozco a los chicos como el…— le dije mientras caminábamos hacia el salón —Solo porque son atractivos se creen mejor que los demás y que pueden tener a cualquier chica en sus manos…—

—Y como sabes… tal vez el es diferente y te mira diferente

— me dijo sonriente

— ¿Diferente? — Pregunte extrañada

—Si… cuando íbamos en el auto, y volteaba te miraba… ah… no sé cómo explicarlo— dijo desesperada

— ¡Estas demente Claire!— le dije riendo

Las clases como siempre pasaron rápido, excepto biología que como siempre tenía que soportar las miradas de Jessica, pero no eran sus miradas las que me incomodaban, si no que no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Así que tenía que reprimir las ganas de pararme y gritarle en su cara lo que se merece.

Después de dejar a Claire en su casa, me dirige a la mía, eran las tres con cinco cuando llegue a la casa, grite avisando que había llegado, pero solo estaban las del servicio, les pregunte por Jake y solo me dijeron que había salido.

Después de comer, subí a mi habitación ya que tenía tarea de todas las asignaturas, así que debía comenzar lo antes posible si quería terminar temprano. Me cambie poniéndome un polo negro, un short verde y mis converse negras. Tome mi celular para ver la hora, Nueve treinta de la noche, había pasado seis horas haciendo tarea, bueno seguramente menos, ya que me distraía haciendo dibujos en las paginas finales de las libretas, y además de que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho.

Baje a la cocina, tenia sed y hambre, la casa ya estaba vacía, las de servicio salían a las ocho, así que estaba yo sola en la casa, ya que no había señales de Jake.

Camine hacia el refrigerador para sacar una jarra con agua, la puse en la barra para poder tomar un vaso.

-¡Ah… por que los ponen hasta allá!- bufe molesta en mi foro interno, ya que parecía que lo hacían intencionalmente, ponían todos los vasos en la última repisa del estante.

Me puse en las puntas de los pies, y estiraba mis brazos lo más posible para tratar de alcanzar uno de los vasos de cristal, estaba por alcanzarlo cuando dos manos en mi cintura me dieron el susto de la vida.

— ¡Ah!— me fue imposible no gritar

— ¿Te asuste?— era la voz de Jake

—No… solo que me gusta gritar con terror…— le dije sarcástica sin voltear a verlo

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?— me dijo cuando volví a intentar alcanzar el vaso

—No— le conteste seca

—No importa igual te ayudare…— me dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi cintura nuevamente, ahora no fue terror lo que recorrió mi cuerpo, si no un escalofrió. Apego su anatomía a la mía, solo basto con que estirara el brazo y alcanzo el vaso. —Ten…— me lo entrego

—No necesitaba ayuda…— le dije molesta

—Hey… que dijimos de las peleas…— susurro sensualmente en mi oído derecho, yo solo me dedicaba a controlar mi ritmo cardiaco al igual que mi respiración. Se separo un poco para que me girara sobre mis talones, pero automáticamente volvió a unir nuestros cuerpos, tanto que ni siquiera la más mínima corriente de aire pasara entre nosotros.

Me aventure a mirarlo a los ojos, cosa de la cual me arrepentí, ya que su hermosa mirada negra me hipnotizo por completo, su rostro comenzó a acercarse, nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban y sentía como su mentolado aliento acariciaba mis labios.

Hasta que finalmente nuestros labios hicieron contacto, era increíble lo que me hacían sentir sus suaves labios, que me fue imposible no seguir el beso. Sus labios succionaban los míos…

* * *

_Hola chicas, lo siento por no haber subido nada ayer y por el miércoles solo haber subido uno, es que hoy era el día del maestro y tenia que hacer los regalitos. Prometo hoy subir dos y mañana 3._

_Evaaaaa!si me llegan tus mensajes, shii, Team suiza!_

_Prue me alegra que te guste :)_

_Ari_


	8. Atracción

Capitulo 08: -Atracción-

Mientas que sus manos se encargaban de brindar delicadas caricias en mi cintura y espalda, inconscientemente subí mis manos, y las coloque detrás, de su cuello. Sin soltar el vaso, con una mano jugaba con el cabello de su nuca, el cuerpo de Jake me aprensaba contra la barra, lejos de sentir dolor alguno, solo me inundaba mas éxtasis.

Ladeaba aun más su rostro, al lado contrario que yo para darle mayor profundidad al alucinante beso. Sin previo aviso su carnoso miembro (Su lengua) entro en mi cavidad, para recorrerla por completo. Nuestras anatomías se acoplaban perfectamente, parecían dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban exacto.  
Nuestros pechos se expandían y contraían al ritmo de nuestras ahora aceleradas respiraciones, comenzó a jugar con el borde de mi blusa sin despegarse de mis labios, pero al sentir la tibia piel de sus manos en contacto con la delicada piel de mi espalda, desperté de la hipnosis en la cual sus labios me habían hecho caer, provocándome soltar de golpe el vaso de cristal que tenía en mis manos, causando un estruendoso sonido al chocar contra el piso.

Sobresaltado Jake volteo para ver que había sido, al solo encontrarse con los cientos pedazos de cristal en el piso, volvió a girar para continuar en lo que estábamos, pero rápidamente me aleje. Me miraba extrañado como esperando respuesta por mi accionar.

—Y… yo… yo…— por más que trataba de formar una oración coherente me era imposible, así que opte por salir corriendo, bueno tal vez no corriendo, pero inmediatamente salí de la cocina.

-¡Pero qué hiciste!- me reproche en mi mente cuando llegue a mi habitación.

– ¡Apenas y lo conoces y ya te besaste con él!- me lance a la cama mientras que me regañaba mi voz interior.

-Pero es que… ¡Dios! sus labios… sus ojos…— me defendí con muy malos argumentos.

- ¡Eso no basta!- me volvió a gritar —Hay no ya hasta me estoy volviendo loca…— susurre ya que un ahora eran demasiadas las voces que me gritaban que había hecho mal.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, la mitad de mi se arrepentía, ya que con eso había demostrado debilidad, pero el otro cincuenta por ciento no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Me desperté más temprano que de costumbre, no quería toparme con Nick, así que rápido me duche y elegí un polo largo blanco, un jean y unos botines negros. Faltaba media hora para el colegio, así que llame a Claire.

—Clai… en cinco minutos llego a tu casa…— le dije cuando contesto el teléfono

— ¿Por?— me pregunto riendo sin entender

—Tengo que contarte algo…— le dije acelerada mientras caminaba hacia mi auto, lo encendí y salí de la casa a buscar a Claire.

Después de otros cinco minutos Claire bajo ya lista y entro al auto.

— ¿Y ahora que paso?— me pregunto en el camino

— ¡Claire!— alargue mientras tomaba mi rostro entre mis manos con desesperación

— Nessie… me estas asustando…— rio — ¿Qué hiciste?— Respire profundo

—Yo… yo…— tartamudee —Jake y yo nos besamos…— le dije mientras trataba de abrir el casillero

— ¡¿Qué?— Gritó entre sorprendida y emocionada

—Claire…— alargue

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Ya sabía que tu y el terminarían en algo!— me dijo feliz

— ¡No Claire! ¡No estamos en 'algo'!— le conteste

— ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces qué paso?— me pregunto sin entender

—El me beso y yo por una estúpida razón ¡lo seguí! La 'cosa' iba a más y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y ¡hui de ahí!

—Sabes que te quiero mucho Nessie… pero eres una ¡tonta!— me dijo alterada

—Pero…— traté de decir.

— ¡Pero nada!— me interrumpió

—Mira júrame que no sientes nada por él…— me dijo mientras ponía frente a mí su dedo meñique

—Claire…—

—Júralo… y no te molesto más…— me volvió a interrumpir

—Está bien… no puedo jurarlo… puede que sienta algo de atracción por él…— me rendí

— ¡¿Y entonces por qué hiciste eso?— me volvió a preguntar desesperada —No te digo que avanzaran 'demasiado' pero creo que dejarlo ahí solo no fue lo mejor que debiste haber hecho—

— ¡Lo sé! ...— le di la razón, ya que después de todo. La tenia —Pero es que apenas lo conozco—

—Nessie… no te estás casando con él…— me dijo segura —Lo tienes todo el día en tu casa… por qué no simplemente ¡tratas de conocerlo y lo dejas conocerte!—

Era completamente cierto, la única razón por la que Jake y yo nos llevábamos de esa manera era porque yo no le permitía si quiera entablar una conversación conmigo. Tal vez no estaría tan mal bajar un poco la guardia.

* * *

_Bueno, mañana subo más, espero esten bien sueñen con Taylor y Robert 3_

_Ari_


	9. Ya no lo quiero conocer

Capiutlo 09 - Ya no lo quiero conocer -

— ¿entonces? — me pregunto Claire

... —Pues… no lo sé— le dije insegura

— ¡Vamos! ¡Solo trata de conocerlo!— me dijo emocionada

—Harían una increíble pareja— levantó sus cejas rápidamente, ambas dejamos escapar dos sonoras carcajadas.

Pase todo el día pensando en lo que había hablado con Claire, y lo sucedido con Jake.

Claire tenía razón, salir huyendo no había sido mi más inteligente decisión. Así que por primera vez Renessmee Cullen dejaría de lado su orgullo. Esta tarde llegando a casa, hablaría con Jake, -No creo que llevarnos mejor nos haga daño- pensé

Al fin toco el timbre que me liberaba de esta prisión, reí tontamente por mi pensamiento.  
Salimos y todo el camino a casa de Claire, platicamos sobre cosas de la escuela y otras cosas sin sentido. Entre risas llegamos.

— ¡Suerte!— me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del auto. Ambas reímos y yo partí hacia mi casa.

— ¿Jake?— pregunte apenas cruce la puerta, pero no había respuesta camine al living y no estaba.

— ¿Jacob?— volví a preguntar cuando entre a la sala.

Pero me tope con una escena... 'un poco' incomoda.

— ¿Quien es esta?— dijo despectivamente la morena desconocida, bueno… para mí desconocida, ya que Jacob parecía conocerla desde hace bastante tiempo. Ya que la forma en la que se… se besaban me hacía pensar eso.

— ¿Esta?— solté una hipócrita carcajada —No mi cielo… la que hace esa pregunta soy yo…— cambie mi tono a uno completamente frio al igual que mi mirada. — ¿Quien es… esta y que hace en mi casa?— me dirige a Jacob.

—Ella es mi novia…— me dijo serio, algo dentro de mí se retorció. Me sentí completamente estúpida, iba a doblar mi orgullo por un idiota que me beso aun teniendo novia, y que todavía tiene el descaro de ¡traerla a MI casa! Contuve la ira y rabia que se estaba mezclando en mi interior.

—Ah… así que tú eres la malcriada a la que mi Jake tiene que cuidar…— lo abrazo como para provocarme, lo logró, pero no lo demostraría y solo reí.  
—Jacob tienes tres minutos para sacarla de aquí…— lo fulmine con la mirada.

—Que crees que te tengo miedo…— me dijo desafiante, pero Jacob puso su brazo para evitar que se acercara a mí.

—No lo creo…— ahora me acerque yo —Lo sé…— afirme.

—Te quedan dos minutos…— le dije mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Te llevo a tu casa?— le susurro Jacob, pero ella se negó.

—No te preocupes amor yo me voy…— le dijo abrazándolo por el cuello y después lo beso, aunque realmente parecía que quería comérselo.

—Un minuto…— los interrumpí, pues esa escena me daba coraje, mucho coraje.

Ambos se separaron y Jacob la acompaño a la puerta, camine hacia la cocina, y tome una botella de agua del refrigerador, como si nada camine hacia las escaleras, pero Jacob evitó que llegara a subir.

—No tenias por que tratarla así… ella— me reclamo evidentemente molesto.

—…Y ella no tenía por qué hablarme así…— le dije, no tenía nada que reclamar ya que su noviecita era la que había comenzado.

— ¿Nessie por que no maduras?— me dijo mirándome despectivamente

—Y tu porque no te largas…y me…— le dije molesta

—Eso es lo que más quieres… y solo por eso no lo hare…— me dijo acercándose a mi

— ¡Ja! Y la inmadura y malcriada soy yo— le dije sacándole la vuelta y comencé a subir las escaleras.

—Regresa ahora…— grito desde abajo

Desde luego que lo ignore y seguí subiendo para ir a mi habitación, escuche que Jacob venia también subiendo las escaleras, debido a que subía de dos en dos, de inmediato me alcanzo. Me tomo del brazo y me acorralo contra la pared.

* * *

_Chicas con este capp empiezo el día subire otros dos, este esta muy cortito ya lo se! Jacob es muy del mal ilusiona a Nessie y ella que hacia un esfuerzo por doblar su orgullo._

_Ari_


	10. Tutor

Capitulo 010 – Tutor-

—Te hable… así que obedéceme o te quedas sin auto de nuevo— me dijo sujetando mis brazos a mis costados a la altura de mis hombros.

—Suéltame ahora…— le dije sin mirarlo.

—Yo te soltare cuando quiera— me dijo victorioso.

— Jacob Black… te lo advierto, suéltame ¡ahora!— le dije amenazante, la verdad no estaba como para soportarlo.

—Sabes ya me hartaste, tú amenazas demasiado y nunca haces nada…— me dijo seguro.

—Ah… con que no hago nada…— lo mire fulminante.

Levante mi rodilla, y con esta comencé a rozar delicadamente su zona 'sensible' provocando que Jacob se estremeciera por completo. Mordió su labio inferior con deseo, después de apegar su torso al mío.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca baje mi rodilla, pero rápidamente volví a subirla, solo que ahora con fuerza. Le di en su entrepierna, provocando que soltara un fuerte grito de dolor mientras que se retorcía del dolor, aproveche para correr a mi habitación. Ya que Jacob no estaría nada contento después de lo que le había hecho.

Corrí lo más rápido por el pasillo, cada vez veía más cerca mi puerta, estaba por tomar la perilla cuando sentí que me tomaba de la cintura y me alzaba, me volvió a acorralar contra la pared solo que ahora con más fuerza, su rostro estaba a cinco escasos centímetros del mío, me miraba con furia.

—No que no hacía nada…— solté una carcajada mientras forcejeaba con él para que me soltara, aunque era completamente imposible, de u momento a otro los labios de Jacob rosaban con intensidad los míos, me besaba con desesperación y lujuria.

Bajo sus manos a mi cintura y me envolvió entre sus brazos, corrí mi rostro y lo empuje.

— ¡No vuelvas a tocarme y mucho menos a besarme!— le dije después de darle una cachetada. Me miraba sin entender, mientras tocaba su roja mejilla, me di media vuelta para entra a mi habitación.

—Hey…— me tomo de la muñeca

—Vuelve con tu 'madura' y morena novia…— le dije tirando mi brazo para que me soltara.

Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro. Deje caer mi bolsa en el piso, sin importar lo que trajera. Me senté en la cama, me sentía tan mal, me sentía tan tonta por creer que tal vez Jacob podía sentir algo por mí. –Ahora si… definitivamente se irá – me quedé dormida.

Me levante y aunque la verdad no tenía ganas de salir de mi habitación, me puse de pie, no le demostraría a Jacob que me había puesto mal la situación de ayer. Después de tomar una ducha me vestí con un jean negro apretado, un polo sin mangas lila con cuello redondo y unas sandalias plateadas abiertas. Tome mi bolsa y seguido de un profundo suspiro, Salí de mi habitación.

Baje las escaleras rogando por dentro no topármelo, pero antes de salir de la casa me llamo

—Renesmee — volteé y ahí estaba, vestía una playera negra ajustada y unos jeans igualmente ajustados.

— ¿Si?— le pregunte tratando de concentrarme.

—Llamo tu director…— me dijo seriamente.

— ¿Y…Y…?—pregunte nerviosamente ya que no recordaba haber hecho algo malo.

—Buscaba a tus padres, quería hablar con ellos... sobre un 'asunto'— al parecer el tampoco sabía de lo que se trataba.

—No… pero no están, así que no importa, bueno ahora me voy que se me hace tarde…— dije aceleradamente mientras salía de la casa.

— ¡Hey no tan rápido!— me dijo —Yo iré… soy tu tutor… así que sube a mi auto— me dijo mientras salía de la casa

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— reclame —Yo iré en mi auto y tu ve en el tuyo…— le dije caminando a mi

auto.

Abrí mi bolsa para sacar mis llaves, pero no las encontré, -¡Ayer las puse aquí!- pensé mientras las buscaba desesperada.

— ¿Las buscas?— me dijo agitando MIS llaves.

— ¡Las tomaste de mi bolso!— le reclame más que molesta.

—No me dejas otra alternativa…— me dijo subiendo a su auto.

—Eres un…— le grite pero cerró la puerta así que ni para que gritar.

Resignada subí al auto de Jacob, solo porque quería saber que era lo que quería el director, si no me hubiera regresado a mi habitación. En todo el camino un más que incomodo silencio inundaba el auto.

—Bájate aquí, iré a estacionar el auto…— me dijo parándose en la puerta.

Baje del auto y a lo lejos vi a Claire… camine hacia ella.

— ¡¿Que paso?— me pregunto emocionada.

—Tiene novia…— le dije seria sin dejar de caminar.

— ¡¿Ya son novios?— me dijo sorprendida y feliz.

—No Claire…— deje de caminar —El tiene novia…— le dije, abrió sus ojos como plato y solo porque su mandíbula estaba unida a su cráneo no cayó hasta el piso.

— ¿Y por qué te trajo?— me pregunto sin entender.

—Porque el director llamo, que tenía que hablar de un 'asunto'— le dije imitando la voz de Jacob.

—Pero no has hecho nada malo…— me dijo.

—Lo sé…— reí —Fue lo primero que pensé…— le dije —Así que tengo que hablar yo primero con el…— le dije mientras volvíamos a caminar.

Íbamos por el pasillo que llevaba a la dirección, cuando vi a Jacob adelante, así que comencé a correr para llegar primero y poder saber que era de lo que querían hablarle.

Rápido lo rebase pero logro verme así que también comenzó a correr detrás de mí, llegue a la oficina y sin importar el llamado de la secretaria entre, al contrario de Jacob que se detuvo. Ahora seguramente se aumentaría el regaño por correr en los pasillos, entrar a la oficina sin permiso e ignorar a la secretaria, reí en mi mente, ahora si valdría la pena el regaño.

— ¿Cullen?— me pregunto sorprendido el director.

—Si... siento interrumpir… pero necesito hablar con usted— le dije ya que regañaba a un chico.

—Hablaremos más tarde…— le dijo con voz seria al chico y este se puso de pie.

—Gracias…— movió sus labios el chico feliz ya que por decirlo asi, lo había salvado del castigo.

— ¿Qué sucede Cullen? ¡Usted sabe que no puede entrar así a mi oficina!— me regaño el director — ¿Vino tu tutor?— me pregunto, al no encontrar respuesta de mi parte.

—Si, lo siento director, pero aun no entiendo que hice…— le dije.

—La madre de Jessica… vino y dijo que los problemas entre su hija y tú siguen, yo no quiero problemas Cullen— me explico.

— ¿Qué?— pregunte sin entender.

—Si, que tú la sigues molestando y eso no lo permitiré— me explicó.

* * *

_Aqui esta el otrooo, falta una, lo subire más tardesin. Chicas han escuchado la canción Call Me Maybe de Carlie Rae J.?, nose por que pero esa chica me hace pensar en Nessie, por lo que stoy empezando a escribir un fanfic de esta pareja que tanto me gusta, ojala me salga bien y lo pueda colgar :) las quiero._

_Ari_


	11. Fiesta

Capitulo 011 -Fiesta-

— ¡Pero si yo no le he dicho nada!— me defendí.

—No lo sé…— me dijo —pero la madre de Jimena me pidió que hablara con tus padres, pero como no están hablare con tu tutor… — me explicó —Por eso llame ayer en la tarde…—

— ¡Pero de qué va a hablar con él si ni siquiera hice nada! — volví a reclamar.

—Solo le explicare la situación… para que el hable contigo y que no causes problemas…— me dijo.

En eso sonó el teléfono, así que respondió con el típico 'Diga' solo asentía seriamente, para finalizar con 'Dile que pase'.

A los cinco segundos entro la secretaria seguida por Jacob, la secretaria me fulmino con la mirada antes de salir. Solté una pequeña risita y el director negó con la cabeza tradando hacer que yo deje de reír.

—Bueno yo me voy…— dije poniéndome de pie sin siquiera mirar a Jacob.

—Hey no tan rápido señorita Cullen— me llamo el director.

— ¿Y Ahora, que paso?— Pregunte con fastidio volviéndome a sentar en la silla.

—Correr por los pasillos…— dijo mientras sacaba una de las tablas para detención, y llenaba la hoja —Ignorar indicaciones de autoridades…— reí al escuchar eso ya que no sabía que la secretaria tenía tanta 'autoridad' —Y entrar a la oficina del director sin autorización…—

— ¡Hey yo creí que nos llevábamos mejor!— le dije riendo.

—Detención el sábado a las nueve de la mañana…— me dijo mientras terminaba de firmar la hoja blanca —Aquí tienes…— me entrego la tabla.

—Pero… ¿en sábado? ¿A las nueve?— le dije con tono mi cara de tristeza más convincente.

—Lo siento… son tres amonestaciones— me dijo serio —No podrás desvelarte…— soltó una carcajada —Ahora sal por favor…— me pidió señalando la puerta.

—No es justo…— susurre a regañadientes mientras salía de la oficina.

Me quede detrás de la gran puerta de madera, voltee a ambos lados para asegurarme de que nadie me observara, ya que parecía desierto, debido a que todos estaban en clases, apegue mi oído para tratar de escuchar por la puerta. Pero era totalmente inútil. Ya que solo escuchaba murmuros del director y luego unos de Jacob, después nuevamente del director, pero no lograba descifrar lo que hablaban, tapaba mi otro oído con mi mano, o cambiaba de posición en la puerta, pero era imposible.

Me agache para tratar de escuchar por la pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y el piso, se escuchaban más claras las voces pero aun así era difícil, trataba de concentrarme cuando vi un par de zapatos negros, obviamente con dueño.. o más bien, dueña. Volteé y me tope con la secretaria, me miraba molesta mientras que sus manos estaban en su cintura. Le sonreí torpemente mientras me levantaba.

—Eh… yo… solo— tartamudeé —Yo… ¡perdí un arete!— le dije mientras me volvía a agachar y fingía estar buscando un arete.

— ¿Solo uno?— me pregunto incrédula.

—Ehh…— lleve mis manos a mis orejas y sentí que no traía aretes — ¡Hay no! ¡Perdí ambos!— mentí y me volví a poner de pie —Creo que será mejor que me vaya a clases…— le dije pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

El director y Jacob me miraban extrañados mientras que la secretaria sonreía victoriosamente.

—Yo… si… ya me iba…— dije nerviosa mientras tomaba mi bolsa que estaba en el piso y salí disparada de ahí. Me dirige a mi casillero ya que me faltaban los libros de la clase.

—Sabes… yo creo que necesitas clases de control de ira…— me asusto por completo ya que yo estaba segura de que el pasillo estaba vacío.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa Jacob…— le dije cerrando de un golpe mi casillero.

—Si me meto porque eres mi responsabilidad… así que tu terapia será esta…— sonrió victorioso —No te regresare el auto... no sales este fin de semana y dame tus tarjetas de crédito…— me dijo mirándome fijamente...

— ¡Ja! ¡Ja! N… no tengo tarjetas de crédito— mentí si las tenia, pero lo que no tenia era la menor idea de cómo se entero.

—Oh… claro que si las tienes… o más bien tenias…— tendió su mano esperando.

—No te las daré Jacob…— le dije y comencé a caminar al salón.

—Dámelas…— me tomo del brazo evitando mi huida.

— ¡Porque!—alargue —Además tu dijiste que no me ibas a quitar el auto…— le recordé nuestro 'trato'.

—Y tú dijiste que no pelearías mas conmigo… y casi me dejas sin descendencia…— me dijo aun con su mano tendida.

—Eres un idiota…— le dije ahora más que molesta.

—Pues mira como este idiota te quito tu auto, dinero y permisos…— me dijo mirándome con la misma furia con la que yo lo miraba a él.

Abrí mi bolsa y saque cuatro tarjetas y se las lance, pero increíblemente este atrapo las cuatro en el aire.

Me di media vuelta y camine hacia el salón, las clases pasaron rápido, quería hablar con Claire pero tenía que esperar hasta el descanso, ya que tenía suficiente castigo por ahora.

— ¿Que paso?— me pregunto ya cuando llegue a la mesa en la cafetería.

—Que la estúpida de Jessica dice que yo la sigo molestando…— le dije aun enojada...

— ¡Pero!— dijo sorprendida —Esa chica se está ganando que de verdad la 'molestemos'— solté una carcajada, por el apoyo de mi amiga.

—Lo sé…— le dije —Pero eso no es lo peor…— el enojo volvía a apoderarse de mi cuerpo —Después viene Jacob y me quita mi auto, mis tarjetas de crédito y me dijo que este fin de semana no saldré…— Claire soltó una carcajada, la miraba extrañada ya que yo no le encontraba nada de gracia a esa situación.

— ¿Y que lo obedecerás?— me pregunto con un dejo de maldad en su rostro.

— ¡Pues no me queda de otra! ¡Me dejo sin auto y sin dinero!— le dije resignada —Que más puedo hacer…— suspire.

—Wow…— dijo sorprendida —Hasta que Renesmee Cullen se topo con la horma de su zapato— volvió a reír, mientras que yo la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Sabes que…— dije pensativa —Saca tu celular…— le dije, mientras yo igual sacaba el mío.

— ¿Para qué?— me pregunto extrañada.

—Tenemos muchos mensajes que enviar…— le dije sonriendo malvadamente.

— ¿Y qué le escribo y a quien?— me pregunto sin entender.

—'Fiesta en casa de Renesmee Cullen — le dije —Y envíalo a todos los contactos que tengas…—

* * *

Chicas lo siento, no pude publicar pues me quede todo el día con mi hermanita y no me dejo hacer nada ¬¬. Pero ya, ahora empieza lo buenooo, el amor aparecera y... no mejor ya no les cuento más! Pero el proximo capitulo tiene lemon, no llega a nada, pero les aviso! Gracias por sus reviews, las quiero a todas, si a mi tambien me atormenta Jake, pero Nessie no se queda atras. Son tal para cual 3.

Ari


	12. ¿Celoso?

Capitulo 12: ¿Celoso?

Comenzamos a enviar mensajes de texto a todos nuestros conocidos, podíamos ver como cada persona presente en la cafetería sacaba su celular, para automáticamente soltar una sonrisita.

— ¿Estás segura de esto?— me pregunto Claire sonriente.

—Si…— solté una carcajada —Explotara…— le dije y la risa de Claire se unió a la mía.

Todo el colegio ya estaba enterado de la fiesta, sería el viernes en la noche, ósea mañana.

—Y como compraras las cosas…— por cosas se refería a alimentos y bebidas con alto nivel de alcohol.

—No lo sé… yo solo comprare comida…— le dije ya que yo no ingería alcohol.

—Pero te quito tus tarjetas…— me dijo sin entender.

—No todas…— saque mi cartera de mi bolsa y saque una tarjeta de debito —Solo que no sé cuánto dinero tiene…— le dije.

—Esperemos y lo suficiente— rio Claire.

— ¡Clai! ¡Tendrás que ayudarme!— le dije en tono de suplica.

— ¿Si con qué?— me preguntó.

—Yo estoy castigada, ¿podrías ir a comprar tú las cosas hoy?— le pregunte.

—Claro…— me contesto —Solo que es tarjeta de debito y necesitan tu firma…— me recordó, era inútil. Tenía que ir yo.

— ¡Hay no!— cubrí mis rostro con mis manos —Entonces ya veré que le invento…— le dije no muy convencida.

Las clases pasaron rápido, ya que además me distraía con los mensajes que me llegaban sobre la fiesta. Apenas toco el timbre y salimos.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana…— se despidió Claire ya que tenía que ir por unos libros y se iría mas tarde a su casa.

—Hasta mañana…— le dije subiendo rápidamente ambas cejas.

Salí y ahí estaba el auto de Jacob, con su dueño recargado en un lado, como siempre llamando la atención -Engreído- pensé con molestia.

Camine hacia el auto, cuando estuve cerca Jacob subió. Abrí la puerta del copiloto, pero alguien me llamo.  
— ¡Renesmee!— era una varonil voz.

— ¡Quil!— dije cuando vi a uno de mis grandes amigos caminando hacia mí, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo, ya que había salido de viaje con su familia.

— Como esta hermosa— me dijo alzándome entre sus fuertes brazos, el era como un hermano para mí. Mis padres lo adoran como él a ellos.

— ¡Hey no me vuelvas a abandonar!— le reclame riendo mientras me bajaba, mientras me acomodaba el cabello pude ver a Jacob de reojo, quien había bajado del auto y veía con detenimiento la escena.

—Oye es cierto lo de…— me dijo pero tape su boca con mi mano rápidamente, ya que sabía sobre que me iba a preguntar.

—Ven…— le dije para que se agachara y poder susurrar algo en su oído —Si es cierto… el viernes en mi casa… tengo mucho que contarte… ves al tipo de allá…— le dije señalando disimuladamente con mi mirada, Asintió levemente con la cabeza. —Es mi niñero… y lo detesto— reímos los dos.

—Ni…— estaba por repetir.

—Shh…—lo volví a callar —dile a Claire que te cuente la historia—

—Y por qué no vamos a comer o a tomar algo y así me platicas…— me dijo tomándome de la cintura, acercándose lentamente.

— ¿Quil? ¿Qué haces?— le pregunte extrañada.

—Esta celoso…— susurro mirándome con sus ojos marrones, que iban de mis ojos hacia donde estaba Jacob.

—Claro que no…— le dije riendo —Tiene novia… y nos llevamos pésimo— le susurre.

—Pues yo veo otra cosa en su rostro…— me dijo seguro —Bueno entonces hermosa nos vemos mañana— me acompaño al auto, le sonreí y me despedí con la mano. Cerró la puerta y me guiño un ojo. Para después regresar a donde estaban todos.

— ¿Y quién es ese?— me dijo con voz dura a medio camino.

—No te interesa…— le dije fulminándolo con la mirada para luego regresarla al exterior del auto.

—Tienes razón… no me interesa— me dijo sin despegar la mirada del camino.

Me levante por los insistentes golpes de Jacob en la puerta, como todos los días, cepille mis dientes, entre a la ducha y me vestí.

Llegue al colegio, ahora este día en especial paso aun más rápido que los demás, ya que tenía la preocupación de alcanzar a comprar las cosas para en la noche, además tenía que buscar que ponerme, arreglarme y sin que Jacob se diera cuenta. Tenía que buscar una manera de sacarlo de la casa.

Ahora en la salida no estaba Jacob, así que camine hacia casa, acompañada de Claire, quien me contaba que era lo que iba a usar en la noche. Después de pasar por su casa me dirige a la mía.

—Señorita… el joven Black le dejo una nota— me informo una de las de limpieza mientras sacaba un pequeño papel doblado.

—Gracias…— le dije y se retiro.

Abrí el papel y pude ver con su pequeña letra: 'Salí con Leah… pórtate bien, llegare en la noche'.

* * *

Chicass, lo siento no pude subir antes. Si, la novia de Jake era Leah, como creo que ya se lo imaginaban. Buenas Noches a Todas, sueñen con Jake y Eddy :)

Ari


	13. Fiesta 1

Capitulo 13 - Fiesta 1

- ¡Idiota! ¡A mí que me importa con quien estés!- pensé mientras hacía bolita con mis manos el papel.

Comencé a subir los escalones para ir a mi habitación, cuando al fin mi cerebro reacciono. La cosa se ponía mejor, Jacob no estaría hasta noche, así que llegaría en plena fiesta, sonreí malvadamente mientras corría a mi habitación. Me cambie y busque por toda mi habitación, en todas mis bolsas y carteras. Ya que a veces dejaba efectivo en ellas.

Traía mi tarjeta de debito y el efectivo que había encontrado. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, tenía hasta las seis para comprar todo y tenerlo aquí en la casa. Así me daría tiempo de arreglarme.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, pero cuando llegue a la puerta recordé que Jacob tenía mis llaves. – ¡Ahora que hago!- pregunte en mi foro interno esperando alguna respuesta pero era inútil, podía ir en taxi, pero no traía mucho efectivo, y no creo que acepten tarjeta.– ¡Quil!- pensé emocionada – ¡Mi salvación!- saque mi celular de la bolsa, busque en el directorio 'Quil' esperando que siguiera siendo su celular.

— ¿Si?— contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Quil?— pregunte.

— ¿Renesmee?— pregunto del otro lado, ahora si estaba seguro de que era él.

— ¡Genial!— dije emocionada —Quil… necesito un gran favor…— le dije en tono de suplica.

—Si… ¿que necesitas?— me pregunto amablemente.

—Es que necesito comprar unas cosas para esta noche… y Jacob me quito mi auto y solo traigo mi tarjeta y no me puedo ir en taxi y Claire no trae auto y... — le dije aceleradamente.

—Hey Hey… tranquila— me interrumpió riendo —En cinco minutos estoy en tu casa…— me dijo.

—Gracias…— le dije tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Colgamos y a los cinco minutos o menos ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa, subí a su auto.

— ¡Enserio gracias! ¡Me salvaste!— le dije.

—No es nada…— rio mientras ponía en marcha el auto — ¿y tú 'niñero'?— rio por lo bajo.

—Hey no te rías…— le golpe en el hombro —No está… por qué crees que vengo aquí…— le dije riendo.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te deja salir?— me pregunto serio.

—Si… pero ahorita estoy castigada…— le dije como si nada.

— ¿Por?— me preguntó.

—Por la estúpida de Jessica…— le dije.

—Ahh… ¿qué le hiciste?— me pregunto riendo.

—Aun nada…— le contesté, él sabía muy bien como nos llevábamos Jessica y yo.

— ¿Y te dejo hacer la fiesta?— me pregunto sorprendido.

—Mmm… no— le dije — ¡Es sorpresa!— le dije riendo.

— ¡No cambias mujer!— me dijo riendo — ¿Que te hizo para ganarse tu odio?— me pregunto estacionando el auto.

—Nada… simplemente lo detesto— le dije bajando del auto.

—Sabes que creo yo…— me dijo después de ponerle la alarma al auto.

— ¿Qué?— le pregunte sin entender.

—Yo creo que te gusta…— me dijo mirándome para leer mi rostro, pero yo solo solté una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Estás loco!— le dije

— ¡Vamos Nessie te conozco!— me dijo entrando al supermercado

— ¡Pero me abandonaste mucho tiempo! ¡Asi que pude haber cambiado! O más bien ¡Cambie!— le dije.

—Pues no te creo…— me dijo abrazándome por los hombros —Pero si tú lo dices, está bien.

Revise el crédito de la tarjeta, era suficiente, incluso compre cerveza y otras bebidas, era la ventaja de mi amigo de dieciocho años que más bien parece de veinte.

Después de comprar todo me llevo a casa y me ayudo a bajar las cosas, más bien bajo todo.

—Bueno…— dijo poniendo todas las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina —Nos vemos en la noche...— me dijo sonriente.

—Gracias…— le dije una vez más antes de que saliera de la casa.

Eran las siete de la noche, me había distraído mucho con Quil, acomode todas las cosas por todo el comedor y la sala, y todas las bebidas las acomode en el pequeño bar de la sala. Retire todo lo que se pudiera romper y, o maltratar.  
Mire mi celular y eran las nueve de la noche, tenía una hora para arreglarme, asi que subí las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz, entre en la ducha sin siquiera dejar que el agua se templara, cosa de la cual obviamente me arrepentí.  
Salí y busque en mi armario algo que ponerme y elegí un vestido rojo, con cierre adelante, unos tacones negros. Deje mi cabello suelto y acomode mi fleco recto.

Estaba terminando de maquillarme cuando escuche que tocaban el timbre. – ¡Claire!- pensé feliz y corrí por las escaleras, cosa que tenía que dejar de hacer si no quería caerme. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Claire.

— ¡Wow!— dijimos al unisonó al vernos una a la otra, ambas reímos.

— ¿Pues a quien esperas?— me dijo riendo.

—Cállate que tu estas igual…— le dije siguiendo su risa —Sabes… Quil vendrá— le dije levantando mis cejas pícaramente.

—Hay Renesmee eso ya fue hace mucho— sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado que no era precisamente del maquillaje.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Yo se que te sigue gustando!— le dije riendo.

— ¡Eres una tonta!— me dijo riendo — ¿Y Jake?— me pregunto mientras entrabamos a la sala.

—No está…— le respondí —Esta con la estúpida de su novia…— le dije con ¿rabia?

—Lo bueno que no estás celosa…— me dijo riendo.

— ¡No lo estoy!— me defendí —Solo que ella es igual de detestable… ¿sabes? Son el uno para el otro— le dije riendo...

—Bueno iré a terminar de maquillarme y por mi celular, si llega alguien pues los dejas pasar…— Claire asintió con la cabeza, apenas iba a la mitad de la escalera y escuche el timbre, reí y subí a mi habitación para terminar de arreglarme. Tarde menos de cinco minutos, tome mi celular y salí de mi habitación. La música ya podía escucharse, igual que una mezcla de voces.

Llegue a las escaleras, las cuales ya estaban inundadas de gente, baje con algo de dificultad las escaleras, tratando de que no me empujaran. Entre saludos y unos que otros 'halagos', llegue a la sala, estaba parada a mitad de la sala, trataba de encontrar a Claire, pero era imposible debido a la enorme cantidad de gente que estaba en la casa. –Creo que explotar… será poco, de cómo se pondrá Jacob- dije en mi foro interno.

* * *

_Chicas lo siento por no subir antes, pero estoy castigada ¬¬ sin internet, pero entre HAHAHAHAHA. Gracias por los reviews, espero sus comentarios, criticas lo que quieran. :)_

**_Ari._**


	14. Fiesta 2

Capitulo 14: Fiesta 2

— ¿A quién buscas?— una voz masculina me saco de mis pensamientos

—He… yo— dije cuando volteé —Qui… Quil…— le conteste mientras que seguía buscándola entre la gente.

— Nessie déjame decirte que te van a matar…— me dijo riendo

—Cállate Quil… y ayúdame a buscar a Claire…— le dije ignorando su comentario

—Solo digo… pero bueno la buscare afuera— me dijo para después darme la espalda y caminar con dirección a la puerta.

Camine hacia el comedor y la encontré, platicaba con un grupo de chicas y chicos

— ¡Claire!— le llame algo apartada, volteo y me sonrió para después caminar hacia mi

—No creí que tantas personas vinieran…— le dije con una mezcla de emoción y terror

—Si quieres podemos correrlos…— me dijo acelerada

—No, no, no— le dije sonriente —Esto esta mas que perfecto— sonreí perversamente

—Bien…— sonrió

—Sabes… ya llego Quil…— le dije mirándola pícaramente

—A si… no me importa…— dijo fingiendo que nada pasaba

— ¡Hey! ¡Ya la encontré!— era la voz de Quil

—Si… y yo también…— le dije riendo

—Hola…— saludo a Quil, esta le sonrió tímidamente

—Bueno… iré por algo de tomar…— les dije excusándome para dejarlos solos

— ¡No te quiero ebria Renesmee!— me dijo Quil bromeando ya que sabía que yo no tomaba

—Quil…— alargue riendo

—Si… ya lo sé — me dijo riendo —Pero que ni te pase por la mente hacerlo… — me dijo riendo.

La fiesta estaba increíble, todos parecían divertirse, ya que el piso de la sala, se convirtió en una pista de baile. Mire el reloj de mi celular eran las doce de la noche, y yo ya estaba rendida de tanto bailar.

Camine hacia el bar de la sala y me senté en uno de las sillas de la barra.

— ¿Y tu quien eres?— le pregunte al chico que estaba detrás del bar agitando un vaso metálico

—Soy el barman…— me dijo sonriente

—Si ya me di cuenta…— reí — ¿Pero quién te trajo o cómo?— le pregunte sin entender

—Me invitaron a la fiesta…— rio —A sí que espero que no te moleste que este aquí…— me dijo mirándome

—Si… no hay problema— le dije sonriente —A menos que quieras que te pague… eso si sería un problema…— se unió a mis risas

—No te preocupes, solo lo hago porque me gusta…—  
Volteé a mi derecha para tomar mi vaso, que contenía nada más y nada menos que jugo de manzana. Pero la barra estaba llena de vasos, asi que tome el que creí que era mi vaso.

—Ese no es…— escuche que me dijo el chico, pero fue demasiado tarde, el liquido ya había pasado por mi garganta

—Me lo dices algo tarde…— le dije — ¿Oye… pero que es esto?— le pregunte soltó una pequeña risa

—A ver dámelo…— me dijo tendiendo su mano esperando el vaso, asi que se lo entregue —Es una piña colada…— me dijo después de oler el vaso

— ¿Y tiene alcohol?— le pregunte

— ¿Tu no bebes cierto?— me pregunto riendo

—Noup…— le conteste risueña

—Si… si contiene alcohol— me dijo entre risas

— A ver… ¿me das una?— le dije haciendo un puchero

—Este bien…— me dijo para después de unos segundos entregarme un vaso con la deliciosa bebida.

—Ahora quiero otro diferente…— le dije —Pero que igual sepa bien…—

— ¿Segura?— me dijo dudoso

—Si… por favor…— le dije mirándolo tiernamente

—Ultimo eh…— me dijo riendo

— ¡Dale!— le dije sonriente, la verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de cuantos llevaba, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Me lo entrego, y yo feliz lo recibí.

—Ya vengo…— me dijo mientras sacaba su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón — ¿Si?— respondió a este

Tenía entre mis manos el pequeño vaso, le di un trago y este se vació. Automáticamente en mi rostro se formo un puchero, curvando mi labio inferior hacia afuera.  
Volteé hacia ambos lados, todos bailaban otros estaban tirados en los sillones besándose, lograba ver la misma situación en la escalera.

-Si ya me gane el castigo… que valga la pena- pensé mientras me ponía de pie, pero todo comenzó a moverse, tome mi cabeza entre mis manos para estabilizarme. Reí tontamente cuando logre controlarme, fui a tras del bar y tome dos botellas, aunque desconocía el contenido, eran demasiadas las botellas que había asi que las elegí por los lindos colores, una era rosa claro y la otra amarilla igualmente claro..

POV. JACOB

—Ya me tengo que ir…— les dije a mis amigos.

Había pasado toda la tarde con Leah, y de su casa me fui a la mía, quería platicar y además quería tomar algo de ropa. Era la una de la madrugada, así que tenía que regresar a casa con Nessie. Que tendría que levantarse en unas horas para ir a detención. Reí por lo bajo. – ¡Esa mujer me va a volver loco!- pensé mientras tomaba mi chaqueta para salir de la casa.

Me despedí y salí para subir a mi auto. Traía un par de playeras y jeans, asi que los puse en el lado del copiloto y partí hacia la casa.

Di vuelta para entrar a la calle pero estaba llena de autos, había autos sobre la acera y en los costados de la calle.

Logre ver la casa desde lejos, todas las luces estaban encendidas, - ¿Que hace despierta a la una de la madrugada?- pensé cuando vi la casa, conforme me acercaba, se escuchaba música — ¡Que no sea lo que estoy pensando!— rogué hablando solo.

-Que no sea… que no sea… que no sea…- esa idea seguía vagando en mi mente conforme me acercaba a la casa, era perturbante hacerlo con tal lentitud, pero no podía conducir más rápido debido a la gran cantidad de autos estacionados.

Después de una eternidad llegue a la casa, estacione el auto. Mi mente ya estaba consciente de lo que sucedía dentro de la casa, pero yo mismo quería hacerme el que no quería ver...

Camine hacia la puerta y ya la intensidad de la música me avisaba que había una fiesta dentro. Suspire profundamente y entre – ¡Date por muerta Renesmee!- grite en mi interior, al ver la casa llena… o más bien ¡inundada de gente! Había por todas partes, las escaleras estaban abarrotadas por chicos y chicas, haciendo cosas que de preferencia deberían hacer en privado, o simplemente no hacerlo, entre empujones llegue a la sala, la cual igualmente estaba a reventar. - ¡Es que no puede ser cierto!- aun no lograba creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, seguí caminando y llegue al comedor, donde me encontré con una escena sorprendente.

Nessie estaba sobre la mesa del comedor bailando provocativamente, junto con otra chica, la mesa estaba rodeada de tipos y una que otra chica...

* * *

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, por fin, mi castigo acabo ayer, pero no subi nada porque me la pase viendo los TCA, los vieron?, Taylor estaba tan lindo..., pero bueno la historia cada vez esta mas interesante, creo que en la otra hay LEMON. Que le haran a Nessie, es la primera vez que toma y todo por molestar a Jake. Las quiero espero sus mensajines. Las quiero lectorcitas :)_**

**_Ari._**


	15. Como un dibujo animado

Capp 15: Como un dibujo animado

Pov. Jacob.

Me dirige rápidamente a donde estaba la música, y la desconecte y encendí las luces de la sala, ignorando los 'Ahh' de todos volví al comedor.

—Adiós… bye… retírate por favor—comencé a correr a todos los que estaban en la mesa ya que Nessie a pesar de no haber música seguía bailando. — ¡Deja de verla y lárgate!— le grite a un tipo que seguía ahí. — ¡Renesmee baja ahora mismo de ahí!— grite tratando de controlar mi enojo.

Nessie volteo y me vio, yo me esperaba un – ¡Que estás haciendo Jacob!- Pense que tal vez me dijera -¡Lárgate!- o – ¡Eres un idiota!- pero al contrario, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

— ¡Jakeee!— alargo mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos, la atrape y con cuidado deje que sus pies tocaran el piso.

— ¿Tomaste cierto?— le pregunte volteándola a ver, pero solo lograba ver su cabello ya que en sus cinco sentidos nunca me hubiera abrazado.

—Jake… todo se mueve…— me dijo volteando hacia mí, para después ocultar su rostro en mi cuello.

De pronto todos comenzaron a correr hacia afuera y la casa en cuestión de segundos quedo vacía

—A ver, ven siéntate… — le dije y la senté en una silla — ¡No te muevas de aquí!— Salí para ver que sucedía y me encontré con dos policías. Hable con ellos y solo me dijeron que la música no estuviera tan alta, porque podía molestar a los vecinos.

Regrese al comedor, Nessie seguía sentada, solo que recargada en la mesa.

— ¡Es que tú estás loca mujer!— le dije mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, en eso un grupo de aproximadamente quince entro por la puerta del jardín, algo extrañado debido a que ya no había nadie. En ese grupo venia Claire y el tipo que había saludado a Nessie en la tarde.

— ¿Que paso?— pregunto extrañada Claire viendo que Nessie me abrazaba.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo…— le conteste serio — ¿Que no pudieron evitar que bebiera?— les pregunte molesto, ya que se supone que eran amigos, o bueno el tipo ese no tengo idea.

— ¿Y qué no se supone que a ti te pagan por cuidarla?— me dijo el sujeto, solo lo fulmine con la mirada, no podía decirle nada, ya que tenía razón.

—Tienes razón…— me apoyo Claire, después de todo era cierto lo que yo decía.

—Vamos… te llevo a tu casa— le dijo el tipo a Claire mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Tome a Nessie entre mis brazos y cargando la lleve escaleras arriba. —Solo por el estado en que estas te salvas del regaño…— le dije mientras trataba de abrir la puerta —Pero espera a mañana…— le dije cuando por fin puede entrar a la habitación.

La recosté con delicadeza en su cama, tenía sus ojos cerrados, seguramente ya estaba dormida, la acomode más centrada en la cama para que no fuera a caerse, la solté y abrió los ojos, me quede paralizado por alguna tonta razón.

—Que lindos ojos tienes…— me dijo sonriente, sonreí estúpidamente, me agradaba Nessie en ese estado.

—Ya… duérmete— le dije entre risas.

—No quiero…— dijo fingiendo una voz de niña pequeña.

—Claro que si quieres…— le dije levantándome de la cama, pero me tomo de la mano.

—No te vayas…— me dijo con la misma voz.

—…Si que bebiste— le dije ya que normalmente el objetivo de Renesmee era que me fuera, y ahora quería lo contrario, me senté en la cama —Descansa que mañ…— le estaba diciendo pero sus labios hicieron que parara de hablar, al momento de que hicieron contacto con los míos.

Me fue imposible no seguir el beso, así que le correspondí. Nuestros labios se rosaban de una manera increíble, succionaba su labio inferior mientras ella hacía lo mismo con los míos, pasó sus brazos por mi cuello para comenzar a jugar con el cabello de mi nuca, subí una de mis manos a su mejilla mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cintura sobre la tela del vestido...

Lentamente se fue recostando en el acolchado, me acomode sobre ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla y, o lastimarla. Saco sus manos de mi cuello para deshacerse de mi chaqueta, me separe de sus labios para quitármela y lanzarla al piso.

Inmediatamente me tomo de las mejillas para atraerme de nuevo a sus labios, introduje mi lengua en su cavidad bucal, desatando entre ambos miembros una guerra.

De un momento a otro yo me encontraba recostado y Nessie estaba sentada en mi cadera, sus besos eran increíbles, me hacían sentir tanto. Comenzó a subir mi playera mientras que yo solo me dedicaba a devorar sus labios y acariciar sus piernas que se encontraban a mis costados. Logro deshacerse de mi camisa, sus besos comenzaron a bajar por mi mejilla, hasta mi cuello. Donde comenzó a brindarme pequeños pero mortales besos húmedos, entre besos hincaba sus dientes o rosaba mi piel con la punta de su lengua haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran por completo mi cuerpo. Dio un corto beso en mis labios pero luego se alejo y comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido, dejando al descubierto la mayor parte de su hermosa anatomía. Regreso a mis labios mientras tomaba mis manos y las ponía en su espalda, los besos aumentaban de tono.

...Mis manos paseaban de su espalda, por sus glúteos, hasta llegar a sus piernas, para luego repetir el camino de regreso. Dejaba un rastro de besos por mi cuello, pecho y abdomen, hasta que llego al inicio de mi pantalón. Volvió a atacar mis labios mientras bajaba el cierre y sacaba el botón de su lugar.

En ese preciso momento mi cordura volvió - ¡Que estás haciendo Jacob!-me reclamo una vocecita en mi mente - ¡Esta ebria!- me recordó.

-Pero no puedo parar ahora- le conteste en mi mente

-¡Hazlo!... Después de todo no lo recordara mañana- otra voz entro a la escena. Parecía como en los dibujos animados, tenia al Jacob bueno de un lado y al Jacob malo del otro lado…

* * *

_**Hola! espero todas esten bien, han leido lo de Robsten? ag me da colera si Kristen le fue infiel o no a Robert (aunque yo creo que no lo fue, sino la revista no hubiera quitado la noticia) no deberian hablar mal de ella, a Robert tambien se le inventaron rumores, que no fueron tan fuertes, peor es lo mismo... pero bueno. Espero que las lectoras peruana que esten leyendo esto pasen unas maravillosas FIESTAS PATRIAS.** _

_Gracias a **Alice V Greene Masen Cullen**, **Renesmee Black Cullen1096 **que siempre estan comentando y gracias a todas las que leen, agregan afavoritos y todo eso. :)_

**_Ari._**


	16. ¿Abuso?

Capitulo 16 – ¿Abuso?

...La hice cambiar de posiciones, ahora ella estaba recostada y me miraba expectante, esperando con ansias mi actuar. No la hice esperar y ataque sus labios, los cuales estaban ahora con el doble de grosor y un intenso color rojo. Abrió sus piernas permitiéndome acomodarme entre ellas, con una de sus manos despeinaba mi cabello mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi mejilla, bajaba por mi cuello y volvía a subir a mi mejilla.

Baje con mis besos por su barbilla, recorriendo su mejilla llegando a su oído – Nessie - le susurre mientras jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja -Nessie no podemos hacer esto...- le susurre nuevamente y le di una suave mordida.

-Shh...- me callo sin siquiera abrir los ojos -Tu sigue... si podemos- me tomo de la barbilla para que retomara el camino a su boca.

Decidí hacerla sufrir un poco, asi que me dirige a una de las zonas más sensibles, su cuello. La besaba con parsimonia, cosa que la hacía desesperar, comencé con besos húmedos, que conforme pasaban los segundos se hacían mayores, daba delicadas mordidas, ya que no quería dejarle marca alguna, y cada vez que hincaba mis dientes sobre su piel, soltaba pequeños gemidos, a causa del placer que le proporcionaba. Baje entre la loma de sus pechos hasta que llegue a la parte baja de su abdomen. Comencé a jugar con el borde de su ropa interior, logrando que sus gemidos aumentaran, además de arrugar la sabana con sus manos. Encorvó su espalda y volvía subir tomándola por la espalda apegándola aun más a mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento pero no podemos...- era increíble la fuerza de voluntad en mi a estas alturas, no era mayor que mi excitación, pero no podía hacerlo. Seria abusar de ella.

Abrió sus ojos y me miraba sin entender -Estas ebria...- le dije mirándola -Y... y yo... tengo no... novia...- ¡dios! Pero cuanto me costaba decirle eso. Su mirada se volvió inexpresiva, no me decía absolutamente nada y era algo ¡realmente molesto! Ya que no sabía si estaba molesta, o si no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

-Discúlpame...- le dije mientras delicadamente sacaba mis manos dejándola recostada en la cama, bese por última vez esos preciosos labios y salí de la habitación. -¡Eres un idiota!- una voz en mi interior me grito.

Pov. Renesmee

Me desperté por el estúpido timbre del teléfono. - ¿Que nadie puede contestar?-pregunte molesta en mi interior.

Sin salir de las sabanas estire mi brazo para responder el teléfono

- ¿Si?- conteste

-Cullen... le recuerdo que tiene Detención... y ya tienes media hora de retraso- era la secretaria.

- Hay no...- dije con fastidio.

-Tienes veinte minutos para llegar al colegio, si no tendrás doble castigo- me dijo y seguido colgó el teléfono.

- ¡Dios! ¡Mi cabeza!- me mire hacia el techo tomando entre mis manos mi cabeza, la cual sentía que de un momento a otro explotaría -Pero que rayos hice ayer...- pensé al darme cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior, frote mis ojos. Me puse de pie pero unos horribles mareos me llegaron. Espere hasta estabilizarme para ir a mi closet y sacar ropa, mientras buscaba que me pondría, lo sucedido ayer invadía mi mente, reí tontamente al recordarme bailando sobre la mesa.

Recordé al chico que la hacía de barman -Todo fue su culpa- reí en mi interior, tome un jean entubado, una musculosa y una sudadera. Me cambie y tome los lentes más grandes y obscuros que tenia. Me dirige al baño para poder peinarme. Me pare frente al espejo mientras que juntaba mi largo cabello para atarlo en una coleta.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunte en mi foro interno cuando vi un... ¿moretón? En mi cuello.

Ladee mi cabeza para ver mi cuello del otro lado y logre ver otro... - ¿Pero qué...?- dije cuando los recuerdos volvieron a inundar mi memoria.

-Estuve a punto de hacerlo con Jacob...- dije tapando mi rostro - ¡Es un idiota! ¡Estaba ebria! ¡Como pudo hacerme eso!- me pregunte indignada, - ¡Y además tiene novia!- me sentía tan estúpida, y más porque no recordaba todo lo que había pasado, solo eran pequeñas escenas las que llegaban a mi cabeza. Saque maquillaje de mi bolsa para tratar de cubrir las marcas, pero era imposible, la marca rojiza aun se lograba ver.

Me coloque las gafas para que no se vieran mis ojeras, tome mi bolso y salí de mi habitación.  
Baje las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que hoy por ningún motivo quería encontrarme con Jacob. Llegue al piso de abajo, estaba por salir, cuando escuche su voz.

- ¿Renesmee?- dijo en tono de pregunta.

* * *

_Holaa! Bueno este capitulo es corto y no creo que suba otro hay poruqe ya es muy tarde, pero esta semana les prometo que subo otro. Ahh, una pregunta, le sgustaria ver la ropa que usa Nessie, pues la pagina de donde la adapto la pone con link dentro de la historia, pero se ve feito a si que les pregunto, si la quieren ver me avisan mediante un Review y yo creo una página en FB para que la vean. Muchos besitos y abracitos a todas. Buenas Noches_

_Ari._


	17. Mentiras y Peleas

Capp. 17 -Mentiras y peleas-

Lo ignore olímpicamente, fingiendo que no lo había escuchado salí, pero volvió a llamarme

—Renesmee…— me di media vuelta para verlo —Quiero hablar contigo…— me dijo

—Sabes… tengo detención, y ya voy tarde…— le dije fríamente mientras salía

—Entonces te llevo…— me dijo caminando hacia donde yo estaba

—No… no es necesario— le dije pero ahora él fue el que me ignoro

Subí al auto, en realidad si era necesario ya que ni de broma llegaría en veinte minutos si me iba caminando, y no estaba como para soportar doble castigo, ya que aun sentía que mi cabeza estaba por explotar. El ambiente en el auto era demasiado denso, gracias al incomodo silencio que había, normalmente íbamos peleando, pero ahora ninguno reclamaba absolutamente nada. Gire un poco mi cabeza, para poder verlo. Ya que gracias a mis lentes no se daría cuenta de que lo miraba. Su mirada no se despegaba del camino, y su rostro era totalmente neutro. Mire su cuello y tenia igual unas marcas en el. Solo que se notaban un poco más. -Dime que no las hice yo, dime que no las hice yo, dime que no las hice yo…- rogué en mi interior mientras regresaba mi mirada hacia el frente. Se paro en la puerta del colegio y volteo a verme

—De verdad necesito hablar…— me dijo

—Me iré caminando a la casa…— le interrumpí y baje del auto

Sinceramente no quería hablar con él, se había aprovechado del estado en el que estaba, y peor aún, teniendo novia. Así que no hablaría con él para nada. Solo fingiría que nada había pasado. O más bien que no recordaba nada. Mientras entraba, escuche el rechinar de las llantas del auto de Jacob, se había molestado. Entre para dirigirme al aula de detención, en el camino me topaba con personas que me sonreían, me saludaban de lejos o me decían 'Buena Fiesta'. Sin ponerles mucha atención seguía caminando, hasta que me tope con alguien que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos. -Rayos- pensé mientras le dedicaba mi mejor sonrisa.

—Quil… — alargo imitando mi voz, ya que así lo había hecho cuando me dijo que no me quería ebria.

—Lo siento… se me escapo de las manos…— le dije con cara de cachorro abandonado.

—No… ¡ese fue el problema!— me dijo serio —el problema fue que la botella no se te escapo de las manos…— alzo al voz.

—Hey… hey tampoco me grites…— le dije riendo.

—Y luego el idiota ese… nos culpo a mí y a Claire— me dijo algo molesto

— ¿Por qué?— le pregunte sin entender

—Nos dijo 'Que no pudieron evitar que bebiera'— me conto. ¿Se preocupo por mi?-

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?— le pregunte.

— ¿Hey qué es esto?— me dijo mientras tocaba las marcas de mi cuello.

—No son nada…— le dije tratando de ocultar mis nervios.

—Como que no son nada… — me dijo mirándome.

—Estas no son marcas cualquiera…— descubrió de que se trataba

—Es alergia…— mentí.

—Tengo tres años de conocerte y nunca te había dado una alergia…— me dijo bastante seguro — ¿Estuviste con Jacob?— me dijo ahora evidentemente molesto tomándome del brazo.

— ¡Claro que no Quil!— mentí nuevamente, ya que no le podía decir.

—Dime la verdad, que ahorita mismo voy y lo busco…— me conocía muy bien, no podía ponerme más nerviosa o se daría cuenta.

— ¡Que no Quil!— le grite.

— ¡Renesmee estabas muy mal! ¡Ese idiota pudo avece aprovechado!— me dijo tratando de controlar su enojo.

— ¡Pero no lo hizo! ¡Ya te lo dije!— hice un movimiento para que dejara en libertad mi brazo —Tengo que irme…— le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia detención, maldita Jessica, todo era su culpa. Entre a la aula de detención, todos voltearon para ver quien había entrado.

—Alguien tendrá doble castigo…— reconocí esa chillante voz, Volteé hacia donde estaba Jessica y la fulmine con la mirada.

—Tu tabla…— me pidió el profesor que nos cuidaba.

—Aquí esta…— le dije cuando llegue al escritorio.

—Siéntate allá…— me dijo indicando el lugar entre un sujeto desconocido para mí y Jessica.

—Sabe… preferiría sentarme aquí… — le indique un lugar de los de adelante.

—No recuerdo haberte preguntado donde…— me contesto sin siquiera despegar los ojos del periódico. Jimena soltó una estúpida y sonora carcajada.

-Tranquila…- una voz en mi interior trataba de tranquilizarme.

Camine hacia el asiento, puse mi bolsa en mis piernas y me cruce de brazos mirando hacia el frente.

— ¿Si?— escuché un susurro de Jessica, lo suficientemente audible para mí — ¿mm… una bailarina?— rio —Pues no lo sé… conozco a una, que seguro si le das algo de dinero hasta la ropa se quita…— soltó una risa burlona, sabía que se estaba refiriendo a mí. —Si… y tiene una amiga rubia, que seguro también lo hace…— bien ahora si me quedaba claro que se refería a mí. Y ya me había sacado de mis casillas, tome mi bolsa y la puse en la mesa, para ponerme de pie.

—Si tienes algo que decir, dímelo directamente…— le dije parándome frente a ella, provocando que todos voltearan a ver.

—Yo nunca mencione tu nombre… pero si el saco te queda— se puso de pie.

—No sé si te das cuenta de lo hueca y estúpida que eres…— le dije dándome la vuelta para sentarme, ya que no valía la pena partirle la cara ahorita.

— ¡Siéntense ya!— nos grito el profesor.

— ¡Pero tan siquiera no soy una zorra como tú!— dijo en un susurro, pero por desgracia para ella, Lo escuche.

—Mira ya me estas hartando…— le dije poniéndome de nuevo frente a ella.

— ¡Siéntense!— volvió a interrumpir el profesor...

—No te tengo miedo…— me dijo empujándome

—Nunca… pero nunca debiste de haber hecho eso

Pov. Jacob

- ¿Si?— respondí el teléfono de la casa.

— ¿Usted es el señor Jacob Black?— pregunto la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

—Si…— conteste.

—Hablo del colegio de Renesmee Cullen… y hubo un problema y necesitamos que venga— me informo seriamente. Esa niña se había metido en otro problema y si dijo algo de lo que paso, NO, además ella fue la que quiso yo detuve todo ¿y si ella está mal?

— ¿E… ella está bien?— pregunte algo nervioso

—Si… pero necesitamos que venga — finalizo la llamada.

- ¿Ahora qué?- pensé mientras tomaba mis llaves y chaqueta para ir al colegio, subí al auto y en un par de minutos ya lo estaba estacionando en el frente del instituto. Entre al campus, había mucha gente, algunos entrenaban y otros simplemente platicaban, antes de entrar al edificio, me encontré al tal 'Quil' ese. Ambos nos aniquilamos con la mirada, para luego cada uno seguir a su destino -Imbécil- le dije en mi mente, aunque las ganas de gritárselo en la cara no me faltaban. —Soy Jacob Black y vengo…— le informe a la secretaria.

—Ah… pase el director lo está esperando— me dijo mientras me permitía pasar a la oficina, camine detrás de ella hasta que llegamos a la puerta, dio dos golpes y abrió la puerta. Reconocí a Renesmee que estaba sentada, pero solo la veía de espaldas.

—Pase…— me indico el director. Entre y me senté en el sillón que estaba a un lado de Renesmee volteé a verla y traía un rasguño en su mejilla izquierda.

— ¿P…pero que paso?— pregunte cuando la vi, ella ni siquiera volteo a verme...

* * *

Es el capitulo más largo. Recuerden es ADAPTACIÓN y yo aumento algunas cositas. Bueno les hice caso y ya tengo la ropita estan en esta paginita: . .118 me dan like ya? pues solo se las he dado ha ustedes c:. Estoy haciendo otro fic, mio de mi de mi propiedad xd claro de JAKE Y NESSIE hoy subo el primer capitulo asi que leanlo ya? (cara de cachorrito abandonado) se llama **MI PRIMERA VEZ**. Se abran dado cuenta que cambie mi nombre, lo hice para que este igual al de la pagina de Fb. Las quiero bonitas.

Ari c:


	18. Suspención

Capitulo 18 – Suspensión

Pov. Renesmee

-Renesmee y Jessica...- comenzó a hablar el director -Decidieron arreglar sus problemas vulgarmente...- le conto mientras yo solo miraba hacia el piso -El profesor que las cuidaba, me comenta que fue Jessica la que comenzó el problema- sonreí victoriosa -Pero aun así, Renesmee le siguió la corriente, y creo que de eso ya habíamos hablado ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto mirándome yo solo negué con la cabeza. -Así que ambas serán suspendidas por dos semanas... - volteé a verlo sorprendida -Y si al regresar vuelven a causar problemas ambas serán expulsadas de la institución- dijo seriamente

- ¿Pero en vez de suspensión, no se le podría aplicar otro castigo? Perderá muchas clases- le dijo Jacob.

-Lo siento, pero ya he hablado muchas veces con ella, incluso estaba condicionada, ¡si debería expulsarla! Pero no lo estoy haciendo, así que esta es su última oportunidad...- le dijo a Jacob, para después mirarme a mí.

-Está bien...- acepto Jacob.

-Creo que el castigo no es nada, a lo que realmente debería hacer...- me dijo y asentí con la cabeza. Ambos nos pusimos de pie para salir de la oficina, pero antes de salir el director me llamo.

-Cullen... ¿estás segura de que no quieres entrar al equipo de lucha?- solté una carcajada que se unió a la de él.

-No... de nuevo gracias...- le dije entre risas.

Salimos de la oficina, Jacob permanecía callado mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, hasta que se digno a hablar.

-Es que ya no se qué hacer...- dijo riendo nerviosamente -Te quite el auto y el dinero...- enumero con sus dedos -Y aun así sigues causando problemas...-

-Ella inicio...- me defendí.

-Pero pudiste evitarlo... mira como te dejo...- toco mi mejilla.

-Hubieras visto como quedo ella...- le dije seriamente mientras corría mi rostro y dejara de tocarme.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la salida del edificio, y antes de llegar a la salida del campus, escuche que gritaban mi nombre, volteé y era Quil el que corría detrás de nosotros, venia con su traje de americano, seguramente se había salido del entrenamiento. Me detuve, pero Jacob solo hizo una cara de fastidio al verlo y siguió caminando.

-Quiero hablar contigo...- me dijo mientras trataba de recuperar todo el oxigeno perdido al correr.

-Si es sobre eso... ya te dije la verdad- le dije recordando lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

-No... platiquemos bien...- me dijo sonriente.

-Está bien...- acepte -Solo que seguramente estoy castigada, asi que ve a mi casa...- le dije.

- ¿Castigada?

-Si... estoy suspendida dos semanas...- solté una carcajada.

- ¿Jessica?- pregunto obvio.

-Si...- volvió a reír -Al fin le di lo que se merecía...

-Entonces acabo el entrenamiento y voy a tu casa ¿sí?- me pregunto sonriente.

-Perfecto...- me despedí y camine hacia el auto de Jacob.

-Creo que está más que claro que estas castigada ¿no?- me dijo sin despegar la mirada del camino -No saldrás desde ahorita, hasta que lleguen tus padres...- me dijo pensativo -No celular... no llamadas, a menos que sea importante...- No reclame nada, en realidad no tenía ganas de pelear ahora con él.

- ¡Pero que le paso señorita!- me dijo una de las de limpieza.

-No paso nada...- le dije riendo -Solo un pequeño problema...- deje mi bolso en la mesa.

La casa ya estaba completamente limpia, me senté a un lado de la barra de la cocina y tome mi cabeza entre mis manos.

-Eso pasa cuando bebes en exceso...- escuche la voz de Jacob -Ten... tómatelas- me dijo mientras a un lado de mi dejaba un par de aspirinas. Las tome y me puse de pie por un vaso de agua.

-Joven...- le dijo a Jacob una de las trabajadoras -Necesitamos estas cosas...- le entrego una lista cuyo contenido desconocía.

-Está bien... ya mismo iré a comprarlo- le dijo saliendo de la cocina, pero se detuvo -Que Renesmee no tome el teléfono y que mucho menos salga...- les dijo a todas, yo solo solté una carcajada -Tu celular...- me dijo tendiendo su mano.

-Ten...- le entregue toda la bolsa para después ponerme de pie y subir las escaleras.

Entre a mi habitación, quite mi suéter y lo lance en la cama, para luego dirigirme al baño, después de deshacerme de toda mi ropa y que el agua tuviera una buena temperatura, entre. Después de un buen rato salí. El dolor de cabeza iba disminuyendo. - ¡No volveré a tomar nunca!- pensé segura. Me puse mi pijama de cuadritos y mis hermosas pantuflas pues no tenía planeado salir, ya que estaría castigada por mucho tiempo.  
Estaba por recostarme cuando tocaron a mi puerta, me puse de pie y abrí.

-Señorita... el Joven Quil está abajo...-

-Gracias, dile que ahorita bajo- le dije mientras ponía mis pantuflas.

Baje las escaleras, y lo encontré sentado en la sala, ya se había cambiado, traía una playera blanca con unos jeans de mezclilla.

-Hey...- me dijo sonriente cuando me vio.

-Hey...- le dije igualmente mientras me sentaba a un lado de él.

-Me dijeron que estabas castigada...- soltó una carcajada...

-Así es...- le dije seguido de un suspiro.

-Mira como te dejo la mejilla...- trato de tocar el rasguño.

-Hey no toques...- le dije quitándome -Me arde...- reí.

- ¿Y qué le hiciste?- me pregunto curioso.

-Pues, solo te diré que me querían para el equipo de lucha...- ambos reímos.

- ¡Estás loca Nessie!- me dijo despeinando mi cabello.

-Sabes que yo no soy asi... pero ella me saco de mis casillas- me defendí.

-Te creo... te creo...- me abrazo. - ¿Y Jacob?- pregunto con cara de desagrado.

-Salió a comprar unas cosas que hacían falta...- le dije mientras jugaba con los dedos de su mano.

-No me agrada en lo absoluto...- me dijo sincero.

-Tú a mí tampoco me agradas...- brome.

- ¿Ah no?- pregunto haciéndose el ofendido.

-No...- solté una carcajada.

- ¿Segura...?- puso sus manos en mis costillas para comenzar a hacerme cosquillas.

-N... no... para... para... por...por fav...por favor- apenas podía hablar ya que sentía que me ahogaba, me recosté en el sillón para tratar de liberarme.

Las cosquillas cesaron, cuando note que me miraba con detenimiento el cuello.

-Confía en mi... y dime... eso no es alergia- me dijo mirándome fijamente ahora a los ojos, me puse de pie.  
-Creí que no íbamos a hablar de esto...- le dije molesta.

- ¡Es que por qué no me dices!- me dijo desesperado - ¡Antes de irme no los tenias!

-Es que nada... ¡entiéndeme! Es alergia, algo me pico, que se yo...- le dije acelerada.

- ¡Dímelo Renesmee! ¿Se aprovecho de ti?- me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

* * *

_Ay... ya subi! c:, seguro dentro d eun ratito subo otro. Que espeso Quil pregunta mucho... Pobre Jessica a veces me da pena (no, en verdad no. Selo busco)._

_**Ayelen:** en el proximo capp. ya veras jijijiji C:_

_Gracias a todas por los reviews y por leer mi otro fic C: Hoy creo que también actualizare, o sino mañana. Las quiero._

_P.D.: si quieren ver la ropa agregenle a su página de Fb: .118_

_Ari_


	19. Enfrentamiento

Capitulo 19 – Enfrentamiento

- ¿Quién se aprovecho de ti?- eso no lo pronuncio Quil y mucho menos yo, volteé hacia el umbral y vi que era Jacob el que entraba a la sala cargado con bolsas.

-Tu idiota...- dijo mientas se acercaba amenazantemente hacia Jacob, trate de pararlo, tomándolo de la camisa, pero fue inútil, se paro frente de él y lo empujo.

-Mira...- soltó una sarcástica y furiosa carcajada -No se dé que rayos estás hablando...- puso las bolsas en el piso -Pero será mejor que te largues ahora...- le dijo amenazantemente.

-Bueno...- reí nerviosamente mientras me ponía entre los dos, de frente a Quil -Creo que será mejor que te vayas- le dije casi rogando, puse mis manos en su pecho, para hacerlo hacia atrás.

-No... yo no me voy hasta partirle la cara a este...- ni siquiera me miraba, solo lo miraba a él con una fría mirada, y estaba cien por ciento segura que la mirada de Jacob era igual o más despectiva.

-Genial... no sabes las ganas que tengo de dejarte en el piso- sus voces llenas de rabia, me hacían estremecer.

-Ya basta... déjense de tonterías... Quil vete por favor...- le insistí, pero lejos de hacerme caso, me tomo de la cintura, para levantarme en el aire y hacerme a un lado.

- ¡Quil!- grite cuando vi como le tiraba un golpe a Jacob, este paso el dorso de su mano por debajo de su labio inferior, para limpiar la gota de sangre que había brotado. - ¡Basta!- volví a gritar solo que ahora Jacob le devolvió el golpe.

Todo pasaba tan rápido y a pesar de mis seguidos intentos de separarlos, si no era Quil, era Jacob el que me hacía a un lado.

- ¡Quil Ateara! ¡Uno más y no te vuelvo a hablar en mi vida!- le grite haciendo que volteara a verme, su ceja y labio sangraban al igual que los de Jacob.

-No puedo dejar que este tipo se aproveche...- me dijo molesto

- ¡Pero entiéndeme no me hizo nada!- me puse nuevamente en medio. -Por favor vete...- le volví a pedir. Tomo el cuello de su camisa y limpio sus labios.

-Sabes que te quiero...- me dijo resignado, se acerco a mí y beso mi mejilla.

Miro fulminantemente a Jacob una vez mas y salió de la casa, escuche el golpe de la puerta e inmediatamente lleve mis manos hacia mi rosto para ocultarlo. Me sentía terrible.

-Por eso quería hablar contigo... para evitar que le dijeras a medio mundo que abuse de ti...- me dijo furioso mientras tomaba las bolsas del piso que ahora estaban esparcidas por toda la sal.

-Yo no dije absolutamente nada a nadie...- le dije caminando detrás de él

-Si claro... ¿entonces por qué este imbécil se me echo encima?- me grito.

- ¡Tal vez porque vio las marcas que estúpidamente dejaste en mi cuello!- le grite igualmente, no iba a permitir que me él me gritara sin razón.

-Discúlpame... pero tú dejaste las mismas marcas o incluso peor en mi cuello y no estoy quejándome con la primera persona a la que vea- dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina.

- ¡Ja! Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa...- le dije sarcásticamente.

-Si... ¡tienes la culpa desde haber hecho una fiesta, beber hasta perder el conocimiento y no dejarme ir!- se acerco mientras enumeraba fríamente lo que decía.

- ¿No dejarte ir?- pregunte riendo - ¿Acaso te apunte con la pistola? ¿Te amarre? O ¿Te amenacé para que te quedaras?- ahora yo enumere con mis dedos.

-Pues uno solo recuerda lo que le conviene...

- ¿Lo que le conviene?- volví a reír -No lo creo... porque nada de lo que sucedió me conviene y aun asi recuerdo algunas cosas- dije seca.

- ¿No te conviene?- ahora fue él quien soltó una carcajada -'¡Shh Jake! ¡Si podemos!'- dijo haciendo una aguda voz, tratando de fingir la mía.

- ¡Eres un idiota!- le dije ahora más que molesta.

- ¡Si un idiota al cual casi violas!

- ¡Brincos dieras!- le dije soltando una sonora carcajadas -Sabes que... por qué no te vas... ¡tomate el día! ¿Por qué no te vas con tu novia o algo así?

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora estas celosa?- se acerco a mi lentamente

-No tienes tanta suerte...

-No necesito suerte...- seguía acercándose -Se que te gusto...- esta vez yo no retrocedí, no le demostraría debilidad.

-Si me gustaras ya te tendría aquí...- levante mi mano mostrándole la palma de mi mano

- ¿Cómo? ¿Así como yo te tengo a ti?- levanto una de sus cejas mientras sonreía victoriosamente de lado.

-Bien sabes que no es cierto...- le dije riendo, me di media vuelta y camine hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Sé que este capítulo es super, pero super corto. Lo siento pero la verdadera autora lo hizo así :C

Chicas: nunca sale la paginita de ropa, asi que la pondré separadita: / nessie . wolfe . 118 ya saben antes ponen www….face… c: saluditos. Buenas noches.

Ari.


	20. Canciones Estúpidas

Capitulo 20 – Canciones estúpidas

- ¡Hey no hemos terminado!- decía mientras caminaba detrás de mí.

-Sabes no estoy de humor...- le dije con fastidio.

-Es algo que a mí no me interesa...- me dijo -Sabes que el castigo que te estoy dando no es nada a lo que realmente te mereces...- me dijo poniéndose enfrente de mí, evitando que siguiera caminando.

-Hay Jacob... ya no hay nada que me puedas quitar... ¡no tengo auto, dinero, celular y ni siquiera escuela!- le dije sacándole la vuelta.

-Tampoco televisión...- me dijo siguiéndome.

-Está bien...- tome la perilla de la puerta.

-Y de aquí a que me valla, no quiero a ese idiota aquí...- se refería a Quil.

- ¿Qué?- le dije mientras volteaba a verlo.

-Como escuchaste...

-Ni siquiera mis padres me prohíben verlo cuando me castigan- le dije molesta, Quil para mí era como un hermano y después de lo sucedido necesitaba hablar con él.

-Pero ahora yo estoy a cargo y el no me agrada...- dijo despectivamente.

-Alguien esta celoso... Jacob tiene celos... celos- comencé a cantar con una tonta tonada, el solo reía fastidiado.

-Si claro...- dijo sarcástico.

-...Tiene celos... y se molesta porque tiene celos...- no podía parar de reír por mi improvisada canción.

-Basta...- me dijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras nuevamente.

-...Muy molesto, alguien me quiere pero no puede, porque tiene celos, celos, celos- seguía cantando y riendo.

- ¡Ya!- me grito desesperado mientras que fugazmente me acorralaba contra la pared.

-Alguien está asustada...- comenzó a cantar, mientras seguía acercando su anatomía a la mía.

-No tanto como los celos que sientes...- seguía cantando mientras que el ponía sus brazos a mis costados, apoyándolos contra la pared.

- ¿Celos?- pregunto levantando una de sus cejas.

-Si... acéptalo te deshaces por dentro...- solté una burlona carcajada.

-Te equivocas...- su respiración se mesclaba con la mía -Yo tengo una hermosa novia, cero problemática- podía sentir como su aliento acariciaba mis labios.

Subí mis manos por su cuello, delicadamente para formar un abrazo, su mirada iba de mis ojos a mis labios. Su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, mas yo mantenía una tranquilidad increíble. Ladee mi cabeza para acoplar nuestros labios. Cerró los ojos, esperando a que mis labios aprisionaran los suyos.

-Entonces por qué no te vas con ella...- susurre en sus labios para después ágilmente escaparme.  
Me encerré en mi habitación, no sin antes ponerle candado a la puerta. Me acosté en mi cama mirando al techo.

-Ahh ya me aburrí- dije después de unos minutos. Eran las dos de la tarde, no tenia música, ni televisión y no podía hablar por teléfono.

Me puse de pie y salí hacia la sala, tome el control de la televisión y la encendí, para después acostarme en un sillón. Cambiaba rápidamente los canales hasta que por fin encontré una película que logro captar mi atención.

-Renesmee abre la puerta...- me indico Jacob desde la cocina cuando se escucho el timbre.

-Yo no espero a nadie-

- ¡Hey que haces viendo la televisión! ¡Estas cas-ti-ga-da!- me reclamo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y seguido escuche un -Hola-

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Jacob sorprendido.

- ¿Que no te alegra ver a tu novia?- le contesto la dueña del 'hola' ósea... Leah.

-Si... pero te dije que aquí no- lograba escuchar toda la conversación.

- ¿Hey que te paso en el labio?- le pregunto.

-No es nada...- le dijo cortante.

-Es que no se... pensé que tal vez podríamos ir a tomar algo o a mi casa-dijo con su aguda y molesta voz - ¡Anda! Deja a la estúpida esa... - estaba por ponerme de pie y hacerle lo mismo que a Jessica, pero me tranquilicé - ¡No Renesmee! ¡Dos peleas en un día, no! - además si lo hacía, Jacob no se iría y arruinaría mi plan.

Seguí como si no hubiera escuchado nada y miraba con atención la película.

-Renesmee voy a salir, ¡pórtate bien!- me dijo parado en el umbral mientras se ponía su chaqueta. No le respondí, solo espere a que saliera de la casa para correr escaleras arriba y cambiarme de ropa. Escogi un short jean, un polo manga larga crema y unas sandalias fucsias, tome la bolsa, pero no tenía sentido llevarla, no traía absolutamente nada, así que la deje.

Sin hacer ruido salí de la casa, tenía que hablar con Quil.

Su casa no quedaba muy lejos, solo haría unos cuantos minutos de camino, y para regresar le diría que me trajera o le quitaría dinero para un taxi. Tenía suficiente tiempo, seguramente Jacob llegaría hasta tarde y más si no llevaba su auto.

- ¡Nessie, pero mira que linda estas!- me dijo la madre de Quil cuando me vio, sonreí sonrojada y salude.

-Buscas a Quil ¿cierto?- me pregunto sonriente - ¡Pero pasa!- me dijo amablemente.

Después de unos minutos vi que venía bajando las escaleras, me miro extrañado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó.

-Jacob salió y vine...- reí –Es que quería hablar contigo...- le sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-Siéntate...- me dijo después de soltar una risa...

-Mira... con Jacob no paso nada... yo se que estaba algo pasada esa noche pero créeme nada sucedió- le explique, no era del todo cierto, pero si la gran mayoría.

-Es que no me da confianza ese tipo...- me dijo con cara de desagrado.

-Pero a mis padres si...- le dije -Yo no lo escogí si no ellos, asi que por algo debe de ser...- le sonreí.

-Entonces discúlpame...- me dijo apenado -...Discúlpame por golpear a tu novio...- soltó una sonora carcajada.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No es mi novio!- reí junto con él.

-Pero sé que te gusta... y eso si lo puedo jurar- levanto sus cejas rápidamente.

-...Tiene novia- le dije mirando hacia el piso -Y es un idiota...- ambos reímos.

-No llores...- me dijo con voz tierna.

- ¡No estoy llorando!- seguíamos riendo

-Vamos te invito un helado...- me dijo poniéndose de pie.

Pasamos toda la tarde juntos, me divertía mucho estar con él. Seguíamos ahogados de risas hasta que mire su reloj.

- ¡Quil!- dije alarmada - ¡Son las siete de la noche!-

-No puede ser...- abrió sus ojos como platos - ¡Ya deberías de estar dormida niña!

-Cállate y llévame a casa...- le dije riendo.

Subimos a su auto y en unos minutos ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa, me despedí y baje del auto.

El auto de Jacob ahí seguía, pero no me alarme porque se había ido en el auto de la bruja de Leah...

* * *

_Lo siento, me he demorado mucho en subir :c espero les guste subi nuevas fotos de la ropa, solo agregen el / nessie . wolfe. 118 a su fb._

_Gracias por leer, espero reviews, la otra novela la actualizare esta semana lo prometo c:_

_Ari._


	21. No te comprendo

Capitulo 21 – No te comprendo

-Ho...hola...- dije riendo nerviosamente sin avanzar un paso, me miraba sumamente molesto, baje mi mirada hacia el piso y comencé a jugar tímidamente con mis dedos, permanecía en silencio, aproveche cuando tapo su rostro con frustración y corrí, pero fue totalmente inútil, me atrapo y me regreso a donde estaba desde un inicio.

- ¿No te quedo claro lo que te dije?- me pregunto fríamente -...No televisión, no teléfono, no salidas y no él...- dijo enfatizando las últimas palabras.

-Ya te dije Jacob... - le dije mientras me armaba de valor y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a las escaleras, solo que él nuevamente me impedía el paso -...El es como de la familia, así que lo veré cuando yo quiera- esto último se lo dije a unos centímetros de distancia, ahora yo también molesta.

- ¡Y yo ya te dije que el que está a cargo soy YO!- me dijo subiendo el tono.

- ¡Pero por qué no puedo hablar con él!- yo también subí el tono de mi voz.

- ¡Porque simplemente no quiero!

-Dame una buena razón y tal vez lo piense...- le dije mientras volvía a caminar, pero me tomo por el brazo.

- ¡Que quieres que te diga!- me grito - ¡Que me pone mal! ¡Que me molesta verlo tan cerca de ti! ¡Que no me gusta la forma en la que te mira ni como te abraza! ¡Eso quieres que te diga! - decía desesperado, yo solo abrí mis ojos a tope.

- ¿C... como?- tartamudee nerviosa.

- ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Tenias razón! ¡Los celos me carcomen por dentro! - Comenzó a acercarse y automáticamente comencé a retroceder.

-P...pero tu... tienes novia...- volví a tartamudear.

-Termine con ella...- se acerco mas a mí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo seguir engañándome...- posó una de sus manos en mi cintura y otra en mi cuello, para después acoplar nuestros labios, sus suaves labios succionaban los míos, no pude evitarlo y seguí el beso, su miembro bucal entro en mi, para buscar al mío y envolverse en una increíble guerra. Subí mis manos a su nuca, donde comenzó a jugar con su cabello, su mano que reposaba sobre mi cuello ahora se encontraba en mi cintura, formando un abrazo. Mis pulmones aclamaban por oxigeno y al parecer los de él también ya que se separo de mis labios, para recargarlos de aire vital. Se volvió a acercar a mis labios, pero esta vez corrí mi rostro. Sus ojos color miel se posaron sobre los míos, buscando una respuesta de mi accionar. Aunque la verdad ni siquiera yo tenía una respuesta concreta.

-Jake... yo... Jacob yo no te entiendo...- le dije mirando hacia el piso -Primero me besas y me entero de que tienes novia, después me besas teniendo novia y... yo... yo no te comprendo- tome sus manos que aun se encontraban en mi cintura y suavemente las puse en sus costados.

Subí las escaleras hasta que llegue a mi habitación. Después de cambiarme me deje caer sobre el acolchado. No sabía ni que pensar, tal vez me había dicho la verdad, pero si no lo era. Si solo estaba jugando conmigo, o si se estaba vengando por lo que yo lo había hecho pasar.

Y además por que terminaría con su novia de veinte o veintidós años, por una chica de diecisiete, que además es ilegal si llega a pasar algo.

_**Flashback**_

-Hey... que dijimos de las peleas...- susurro sensualmente en mi oído derecho, yo solo me dedicaba a controlar mi ritmo cardiaco al igual que mi respiración. Se separo un poco solo para girarme sobre mis talones, pero automáticamente volvió a unir nuestros cuerpos, tanto que ni siquiera la más mínima corriente de aire pasara entre nosotros.

Me aventure a mirarlo a los ojos, cosa de la cual me arrepentí, ya que su hermosa mirada color azabache me hipnotizo por completo, su rostro comenzó a acercarse, nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban y sentía como su mentolado aliento acariciaba mis labios.

Hasta que finalmente nuestros labios hicieron contacto, era increíble lo que me hacían sentir sus suaves labios...

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Seguía pensando en las cosas que habían pasado con él, y llegue a la clara conclusión de que tal vez si me gustaba y por esa misma razón era importante no dar mi brazo a torcer sin saber si realmente siente algo por mí. De un momento a otro caí en un profundo sueño.

Me desperté ya que los rayos del sol que se colaban por las cortinas iban directo a mi rostro. Frote mis ojos antes de abrirlos para evitar ser cegada momentáneamente, mire el reloj eran las diez de la mañana, -¡Se me hizo tarde!- pensé asustada, pero después recordé que por dos largas semanas no asistiría a clases. Me senté sobre la cama y estire mis brazos, haciendo sonar algunos de mis huesos. Ya que estaba completamente despierta me puse de pie y camine hacia el baño.

Abrí la llave para que se llenara la tina, pero antes deje caer jabón líquido especial, para que formara espuma. Cuando la tina estaba llena de agua y burbujas entre... Si una ducha me tranquilizaba, un baño lo hacía doblemente.

Después de aclarar mi mente, más bien de tratar de aclarar mi mente, salí. Tome un short de mezclilla y una playera de tirantes blanca.

Respire profundamente antes de girar la perilla de la puerta, solo salía porque mi estomago pedía a gritos que lo alimentara. - ¿Y si esta abajo?-una voz en mi interior pregunto. -Hablare con él y le diré lo que pienso- le conteste casi susurrando.

Suspire y abrí la puerta, apenas salí y vi que venía saliendo de su habitación.

-Jacob...- dije justo cuando paso por enfrente de mí, pero siguió caminando sin siquiera voltear a verme...

* * *

_Holaaa! volví c: Chicas vieron el Trailer de Breaking Dawn 2 ahh, nuevo final y todo perfecto que emoción! Espero que ustedes esten bien y cualquier comentario o critica o duda o lo que quieran la pueden dejar en un hermoso review. Las quiero! ahh y si tienen twitter siganme y las sigo arisilla7 Se que los capítulos estan pequeños a diferencia de mi otro fanfic, pero es que este lo adapto y si agrego uno dentro del otro me confundiré y moriré! (Jajajajaja soy dramática) Les prometo que esta semana vuelvo a actualizar, **palabra de honor de una twilighter!**_

**_Ari_**


	22. Fue mi culpa

Capitulo 22 - Fue mi culpa.

Abrí mis ojos como platos. O padecía sordera o me ignoro por completo. No había nada que pensar la segunda opción era más que obvia. Aun sorprendida por su bipolaridad, camine hacia donde había caminado él, que seguramente era hacia la cocina.

Entre a la cocina y efectivamente ahí estaba, se encontraba bajando un vaso de la alacena. Me pare a un lado de la barra. Ya que tenía el vaso de cristal entre sus manos, se dio la media vuelta y me miro, pero sin hacer un solo gesto quito su mirada para dirigirse al refrigerador y sacar una jarra llena con jugo de naranja. Puso el vaso en la barra para comenzar a verter el liquido en el. Yo me limitaba a verlo con detenimiento.

-Jacob... ¿podemos hablar?- le pregunte cuando termino de servir el jugo pero este volvió a ignorarme olímpicamente, tomando la jarra para volver a guardarla en el refrigerador. Tomo el vaso ahora lleno y mientras bebía, caminaba para salir de la cocina.

- ¡Pero es que quien demonios lo entiende!- grite en mi interior, reteniendo las intensas ganas de gritárselo en la cara. Primero me besa, tiene novia, me besa teniendo novia, me besa después de terminar con su novia, me dice que le gusto y ahora parece que no existo, simplemente era inútil tratar de comprenderlo.

Me senté en una de las sillas y recargue mis brazos en la mesa, para después ocultar mi rostro. Después de darle a mí estomago lo que necesitaba, salí de la cocina, estas dos semanas si que se pasarían lentamente, sin colegio, castigada y Jacob no me habla.

Decidí leer un libro, no es algo que me agrade mucho, pero ya que no hay nada más que hacer, ya que estaba frio como para entrar a la piscina, asi que fui al despacho de mi padre y del gran estante, tome el libro que mas llamo mi atención.

El tiempo pasaba lento, Jacob llevaba una semana completa sin hablarme, por más de que trataba hacerlo enojar o reír, o cualquier cosa para que me hablara era inútil.

_**Flashback**_  
Tome el teléfono, ya que seguramente me regañaría o me diría que lo dejara ahí, marque el numero de la casa de Claire, ya tenía más de una semana de no hablar con ella.

- ¡Claire!- dije alegre cuando contesto mi amiga.

- ¡Nessie!- contesto igual.

-Tenemos tanto que platicar...  
-Lo sé...- rio - ¿Y cómo va tu castigo?- voltee y vi que Jacob se acercaba.

-Me aburro como no tienes una idea...- le dije riendo -Hey que haces...- le reclame a Jacob cuando tomo el teléfono - ¡No!- desconecto los cables y se llevo el teléfono dejándome solo con la bocina, la cual obviamente no tenia línea. -Ahh- bufe furiosa...  
_**FinFlashBack**_

-Sabes que Renesmee ya no le vamos a insistir... si no me quiere hablar que no lo haga, en realidad no me interesa- me hable a mi misma mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Llegue al último escalón y me encontré con él. Como ya era de costumbre, me miro con su engreída, prepotente y despectiva mirada.

Estaba por seguir caminando, pero por mi orgullo, que algunos días atrás había doblado para tratar de que me hablara, decidí enfrentarlo.

-Sabes que Jacob...- le dije ya bastante fastidiada -Si me hablas o no es algo que me viene y me va...- lo apunte con mi dedo índice amenazantemente -Pero tus caras me tienen hasta acá- dije señalando mi cuello mientras mi tono aumentaba -Asi que tu, tus caras y tu obvia inmadurez pueden irse mucho a la...

-Inmadurez...- me interrumpió y soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me hablo?-pregunte en mi interior sorprendida -Si...- le conteste aun alterada -Ignorarme, hacerme caras... eres un idiota...

-Discúlpame señorita 'Soylamasdelicadaysencibledel mundo'- me dijo con una mescla de burla y enojo - ¿Que quieres? ¿Qué te siga hablando como si nada?- subía su tono -Te dije lo que sentía, y lo que había hecho por ti... ¿Y tú qué haces?- ya era bastante notable su enojo -... ¡Te fuiste! Y me dejaste como estúpido ahí parado- señalo justamente donde estábamos esa ocasión...

- ¡Ja!- dije sarcásticamente - ¿Y qué esperabas?- le pregunte obvia -'Hay si Jacob, que bueno que la dejaste ¿Vamos a mi habitación?'- Le dije haciendo otro tono de voz -Discúlpame pero yo no soy igual de fácil, como las demás chicas a las que estas acostumbrado...

- ¡Eso no era lo que quería que me contestaras! ¡Pudiste decirme No!- reclamo -Pero igual que la otra vez, ¡te fuiste!- ahora se refriera a lo que había sucedido en la cocina.

- ¡Y tenias novia!- le grite -Creo que no pude haber hecho nada mejor que irme...-

-Ni siquiera sabes...- se acerco a mi -Cuando te bese no tenia novia, ¡si no tenlo por seguro que no lo hubiera hecho!- ambos nos mirábamos fulminantemente.

- ¿Entonces esa tipa?- le pregunte levantando una de mis cejas.

-Yo salía con ella hace tiempo, tres meses antes que viniera aquí ¡terminamos!- lo miraba sin entender -Al día siguiente de que te bese y como ya es de costumbre te fuiste... me encontré con Leah, me dijo que quería que regresáramos, asi que acepte. Tú no querías nada conmigo, era mejor que estuviera con Leah y no ilusionarme contigo...

-Yo...- trate de contestarle pero me había dejado sin palabras, yo lo había hecho volver con esa estúpida, porque pensó que lo había rechazado.

-No digas nada...-rio -Si quieres te puedes ir corriendo...- soltó una carcajada antes de darse la media vuelta.

* * *

_Aqui esta cumpli con mi palabra twilighter! espero que me dejen reviews que tengan una linda semana c:_

**_Ari_**


	23. Huir

Capitulo 23 – Huir

-Para que irme corriendo si tu lo estás haciendo...- le dije firmemente sin moverme del lugar en donde estaba.

- ¿Yo?- soltó una carcajada se dio nuevamente media vuelta, para quedar frente a mi solo que ahora a unos metros de distancia -No lo creo... yo aclare- remarco la última palabra -Las cosas antes de irme... cosa que tu nunca- volvió a remarcar -Pudiste hacer...

- ¡Pero lo intente... y tu decidiste ignorarme toda la semana!- volteé hacia la cocina y pude ver que todas las de limpieza, concina e incluyendo al jardinero miraban la escena. Jacob volteo y los fulmino con la mirada, inmediatamente todos volvieron a realizar sus tareas. -Es mas... tienes razón hagamos de cuenta de que no 'aclare' nada y olvida todo...- le dije ya desesperada, me di media vuelta y comencé a subir los escalones.

-Lo ves...- me grito subiendo detrás de mi -...Esa es tu 'maravillosa' forma de resolver problemas- yo seguía subiendo sin voltear atrás -Solo te interesas por ti misma.

- ¿Y tú?- me detuve para enfrentarlo -Intentaste conmigo... viste que no funciono, te fuiste con la otra...- le dije ya que él era el menos indicado para decirme esas cosas -Y ahora que... terminaste con ella, vienes conmigo y quieres que actúe de lo más normal... no me hagas reír...- le dije para volver a retomar mi camino.

- ¡Y ya te lo dije! ¡Me equivoque y por eso termine con ella!- se quedo parado en las escaleras -Ves... ni siquiera me escuchas...- reprocho -No sé cómo me pude fijar en una egocéntrica, engreída y chiflada como tu...

-Te falto inmadura y malcriada...- le dije antes de entrar a mi habitación y cerrar de un fuerte golpe la puerta.

Me fui directamente a mi cama, para esconder mi cara en una de las grandes almohadas, para poder sacar todo mi enojo y frustración con un fuerte grito, que gracias a la almohada solo fue audible para mí.

Ya que estuve más tranquila me recosté mirando hacia el techo, era inútil que Jacob y yo pudiéramos mantener una plática sin gritarnos u ofendernos, y aun más ridículo era pensar que él y yo podríamos tener una relación sentimental. Nuestros caracteres son tan parecidos que chocamos horrible.

- ¿Qué?- me pregunto Claire impresionada.

-Si...- le conteste sin ánimos -Llevamos una semana sin hablarnos...- le conté -Bueno el no me habla desde hace dos semanas, solo un día discutimos y desde entonces parece que ni siquiera nos conocemos.

- ¿Y porque discutieron?- me preguntó.

-Por una estupidez...- le dije sin interés, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre el tema.

- ¡Cuéntame!- me dijo ansiosa yo solo reí.

-Me dijo que le gustaba...- le dije rápidamente.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida y emocionada - ¿Y su novia? ¿Y que por que pelearon?...

- Me dijo que había terminado con su novia... me beso y yo no supe qué hacer ni que decir, y nuevamente huí...- le conté mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

¡Es que tú estás loca! ¿Sabes?- me dijo casi gritando, ignorando que estábamos en plena clase de biología.

-Shh...- le dije riendo para evitar que nos regañara el profesor.

- ¡Es que Renesmee ese hombre es igual o incluso más orgulloso que tú!... ¿tienes una idea de lo que le debió haber costado decirte eso?- susurró mientras se ocultaba para que no se dieran cuenta de que hablábamos.

-Pero...- pensé pero ninguna escusa llego a mi mente, claramente no la había. Yo había exagerado. Suspire -Tienes razón...- le dije apenada, pero agradecida, Claire siempre me hacía pensar antes de actuar, pero en esos días no estaba conmigo para tranquilizarme.

- ¿Y qué harás?- me pregunto aunque claramente conocía la respuesta.

-Puede ser que considere pedirle dis...disculpas- Claire automáticamente sonrió...

Las clases como de costumbre pasaban más que rápido, solo que ahora iba algo atrasada debido a las dos semanas en las que no asistí a clases.

-Claire tienes que prestarme todos los apuntes...- le dije en tono de suplica ya cuando llegamos a su casa, ya que Jacob no me había devuelto mi auto habíamos ido caminando.

-Si...- me dijo abriendo su bolsa para sacar unas libretas.

-Gracias...- le dije feliz -Te las regresare mañana.

Nos despedimos para después yo seguir el camino hacia mi casa, -Hablare con él- pensé segura, bueno no del todo, ya que la última vez que dije que hablaría con el... termino en pelea.

Llegue a mi casa, saque las llaves de mi bolsa para poder entrar, recorrí el living hasta llegar a la sala buscando a Jacob, mas no estaba. Llegue a las escaleras y lo encontré, venia bajando, llego al último escalón y me miro.

-Quiero hablar contigo...- dijimos al unisonó.

* * *

_HGASHFJA la vida de estos dos es pelearse y pelearse. Pero pronto todo sera amor. Chicas les recuerdo que esta novela es una **ADAPTACIÓN y el autor es anónimo.**_

_Chicas lo sientoo! se que me he demorado mucho pero estoy con unos problemas de vista, me duele mucho la cabeza y mi mamá no me permite estar mucho tiempo aquí les prometo que mañana les hago un maratón de 3 capítulos seguidos y actualizó mi otra novela. Las quiero muchi y que tengan una linda semada. Estoy en exámenes bimestrales comprendan mi tardanza._

**_Ari_**


	24. Hablemos

Capitulo 24 – Hablemos

-Está bien dime...- me dijo Jacob serio.

-No... tu primero- le conteste.

-Ya tu dime...- insistió.

-No... tu primero, luego dices que soy egocéntrica...- - ¡RAYOS!- pensé molesta, vengo con la intención de arreglar las cosas y a la primera que abro la boca es para atacar.

-Es que lo eres...- me dijo despectivamente.

-Hay... sabes que, olvídalo- le dije molesta.

-No será difícil...- dijo mientras volvía a caminar hacia la sala y yo comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

- ¡Eres una idiota!- me reclame a mi misma - ¡Vas a regresar y arreglaras las cosas!- una voz en mi interior me llamo la atención. Tenía toda la razón, no podíamos seguir así. Me di la media vuelta y camine hacia donde él estaba.

-Jacob lo... lo siento- dije mirando hacia el piso, pero pude notar como volteaba a verme -Siento haber actuado de esa manera y no haberte explicado las cosas- seguía hablando y cada vez aumentaba la velocidad con la que decía las cosas -Normalmente suelo actuar antes de pensar, se que está mal, pero así soy yo- seguía mirando al piso al mismo tiempo que jugaba con mis dedos -No creo ser egocéntrica y mucho menos engreída, eso es muy diferente al orgullo, el cual decidí tirar a la basura por un momento... eres a la primer persona a la que le pido disculpas...- respire profundamente ya que mis pulmones se habían vaciado debido a mi rapidez para hablar -Así que lo siento y ya es todo...- levante mi mirada y me encontré con un Jacob totalmente anonadado. Hice un intento de sonrisa y me di media vuelta para dirigirme hacia las escaleras.

-Hey...- escuche que me llamo y deje de caminar para darme la media vuelta y ver para que me llamaba. Me miraba igual de sorprendido, después de unos segundos camino hacia mí, por alguna razón me sentí intimidada y baje mi mirada, pero este me tomo de la barbilla y levanto mi rostro, con cuidado lo giro hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, semejando que buscaba algo.

-Tú no eres Renesmee...- dijo serio tratando de no reírse.

-Anda búrlate...- le dije ofendida mientras volvía a retomar mi camino hacia mi habitación.

-Hey no me estoy burlando...- me dijo tiernamente cuando volvió a llegar a mi lado -Gracias por las disculpas...- me dijo sonriente tomándome del brazo -Yo también debí de haberte explicado antes de intentar algo...- le sonreí.

-Entonces...- alargué divertida - ¿Amigos? - le dije tendiendo mi mano hacia él.

- ¿Amigos?- pregunto... ¿inconforme? - ¿Doblas tu orgullo y me pides disculpas... solo para que seamos...'Amigos'?- me miraba sin entender.

-Pues... si- conteste fingiendo nervios, ya que claramente entendía a lo que se refería, o más bien logre entender lo que esperaba.

-Ah...- dijo desilusionado -Entonces... amigos...- dijo tratando de sonar alegre mientras tomaba mi mano. Le sonreí nuevamente, estaba por soltar mi mano, pero yo al contrario, tome la suya con más fuerza y lo atraje hacia mí. Ahora yo tenía la iniciativa.

Me miro divertido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, pase su mano por mi cintura para después dejarla en mi espalda formando un abrazo, subí mis manos a sus mejillas y así capturar sus carnosos labios en un apasionado beso. Inmediatamente me siguió.

Mordía mis labios con delicadeza para después acariciar con la punta de su lengua mis labios. Me torturaba. Necesitaba probar su lengua pero él no me compartía, solo me la presumía pasándola por mis labios entre besos. Ya desesperada pase mis brazos por su cuello, dejándolos reposar en su nuca. Comencé a besarlo con más intensidad y así lograr que Jacob imitara mi actuar. Me autorizo el acceso a su cavidad donde su lengua y la mía desataron una pelea en la cual ninguna pensaba darse por vencida. Jugaba con el cabello de su nuca, mientras que el acariciaba mi cintura por encima de mi blusa. El continuo roce de sus labios con los míos era lo mejor que existía, era tan deleitante que podía pasar el día completo haciéndolo. Pero mi deseo fue interrumpido por una falsa tos.

-Siento interrumpirlos...- dijo apenada una de las de mantenimiento, provocando que Jacob y yo nos separáramos bruscamente -...Pero es que su padre está en la línea...- dijo tratando de no reírse...

-He... si gra... gracias... contestare en mi habitación- dije apenada tapando mis labios que seguramente habían adoptado un intenso color rojo, tal y como los de Jacob.

-S...si... y yo iré a... abajo- dijo igualmente de apenado mientras comenzábamos a caminar contrariamente.

Entre a mi habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, después de un profundo suspiro, levante la bocina del teléfono.

- ¡Papa!- conteste emocionada.

- ¡Hija! ¿Como estas?

-Bien... ¿y ustedes? ¿Cómo les va? ¿Cuándo regresan?- no me había dado cuenta de cuánto los extrañaba, por estar peleando con Jacob.

-Muy bien... mucho trabajo... y aun no lo sabemos...- contesto en orden cada una de mis preguntas - ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llevas con Jacob?- me pregunto seriamente.

-No lo soporto... solo quiero que regresen lo más pronto posible para que se valla...

* * *

_Muy bien, qui empieza el Maratón 1/3, espero Reviews las quiero muchi._

**_Ari_**


	25. Amigos

Capitulo 25 – "Amigos"

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llevas con Jacob?- me pregunto seriamente.

-No lo soporto... solo quiero que regresen lo más pronto posible para que se valla...

-Entonces seguro que todo está bajo control...- dijo alegre mi padre.

-No... no me deja hacer nada divertido- le dije haciendo una voz de niña pequeña.

-Sabia que él era buena elección...- dijo seguro -Bueno hija... le diré a tu madre cuando llegue que te marque...

-Está bien...- le dije feliz -Los amo- fue lo último que dije antes de colgar, me di la vuelta para ir hacia afuera de mi habitación y buscar a Jacob, pero al parecer él se me había adelantado ya que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-''No lo soporto''- levanto una de sus cejas –''Regresen lo más pronto para que se valla''- soltó una fría carcajada -...No cambias mas- dijo molesto y se dio la vuelta para irse por el pasillo. Había escuchado la llamada. Todo lo que yo había dicho, bueno mentido. En cuanto reaccione, Salí corriendo de mi habitación.

- ¿Jacob?- dije mientras daba dos ligeros golpes sobre la puerta de su habitación -Jacob... ábreme- le dije ya que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro. -Déjame explicarte...

- ¡Ja!- soltó una sarcástica carcajada - ¿Que me vas a explicar?- abrió la puerta - ¿Que finges que te gusto para que te devuelva el auto? O ¿Para hacer otra fiesta?- me miraba despectivamente.

-No...- le dije seria, no me gustaba para nada como me hablaba, estaba a punto de darme la media vuelta y tirar a la basura nuestros cinco minutos de reconciliación. Respire profundo y pensé antes lo que estaba por decir y no arruinarlo como las otras veces. - Cuando te tranquilices y si es que se te llega a dar la gana de escucharme... hablamos- sonreí forzadamente y me di la vuelta.

¿Esa fui yo?-pregunte extrañada en mi interior. Esperaba que me reclamara por irme, pero al contrario solo escuche como cerraba la puerta nuevamente.

Resignada entre a mi habitación, donde pase todo el día. Ya que claramente a Jacob no le dieron las mínimas ganas de escucharme.

Me puse mi ropa de dormir y después me acomode debajo de las sabanas y en cuestión de segundos caí en un profundo sueño.

Me desperté por el constante cosquilleo que sentía en mi mejilla, que poco a poco se desviaban a mis labios, delineando delicadamente el margen de estos. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con Jacob. Quien era el responsable del cosquilleo que me provocaban sus suaves caricias que hacía con el torso de sus dedos. Al verme despierta me sonrió y ceso las caricias.

- ¿Te había dicho antes que eres hermosa?- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Engreída, chiflada, malcriada, inmadura, egocéntrica...- enumere con los dedos -No... creo que no me lo habías dicho- le dije haciéndolo reír, mientras miraba hacia el piso apenado.

-Entonces supongo que solo lo pensé...- seguía mirando hacia abajo.

-Jacob…- le llame haciendo que subiera su mirada -Si le dije eso a mi padre es porque lo conozco...- le explique -Si le he dicho que nos llevamos bien, inmediatamente contrata a otro...- sonrió mostrándome su perfecta dentadura.

- ¿Entonces no quieres que me valla?- levanto su ceja izquierda mientras se comenzaba a acercar.

-No...- le dije mientras me hacía a un lado y movía las sabanas para que entrara junto conmigo, rio por mí accionar. Se acomodo a un lado de mi y me abrazo por la cintura para después apegarme a su cuerpo, igual me abrace a su torso y acomode mi cabeza en su hombro, para poder ocultar mi rostro en su cuello y poder aspirar su delicioso y varonil aroma.

Pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, me divertía mucho con él, llevábamos una semana de que nos hicimos 'amigos'.

- ¡Jacob! ¡Bájame!- le grite desesperada.

-No lo creo...- dijo riendo mientras caminaba conmigo en brazos hacia el jardín.

- ¡Jacob! - Alargue pataleando cuando vi que se dirigía a la piscina y se paraba en el borde -Solo fue una broma...- solté una carcajada -Además creo que te ves sexy con bigote, barba y lentes...- volví a reír.

_**Flashback**_  
Jacob se había quedado completamente dormido, y yo simplemente no lograba dormirme, me puse de pie y baje por un vaso de agua a la cocina.

Ya con mi vaso en la mano subí de nuevo a mi habitación, camine por el lado donde estaba Jacob para dejar el vaso en la mesa de noche. Me senté con cuidado a un lado para admirarlo, irradiaba tranquilidad verlo así. Volví a tomar el vaso y por accidente cayeron mis plumas, lápices y marcadores de la mesa. Me agache para levantarlos, mire una vez más a Jacob que dormía plácidamente y después dirige mi mirada a los marcadores que traía en mis manos. Guarde todos excepto el negro. Lo destape y dibuje en el rostro de Jacob un gracioso bigote, un poco de barba, unos lentes y un pequeño corazón en su mejilla derecha.  
_**FinFlashBack**_

-Y a mí me pareces sexy mojada...- me dijo mientras mecía sus brazos como para lanzarme a la alberca pero no lo hacía.

- Es que no podía dormir...- le dije mirándolo tiernamente.

-Ni creas que esa cara me convence...- me dijo aunque yo estaba cien por ciento segura de que lo convencería.

- ¿Ni esto?- le dije sensualmente antes de atrapar sus labios, me siguió el beso, era un beso tranquilo que poco a poco se volvía salvaje, pero antes de que se transformara por completo me separe de sus labios no sin antes dar una pequeña mordida en su labio inferior. Termino de saborear el beso pasando su lengua por sus labios, primero el inferior y luego el superior.

-Está bien... me convenciste...- me dijo bajándome, sin soltarme toque el piso con las puntas de mis pies y asi me quede para poder a alcanzar nuevamente los labios de Jacob y dar un corto beso sobre ellos.

-Vamos adentro...- me dijo sonriente mientras me tomaba de la mano, estaba por caminar y olvide que estaba parada sobre el borde de la piscina, y de un memento a otro estaba dentro de la piscina.

- Jacob!- le grite tratando de sonar molesta pero no lo logre, una fuerte carcajada se escapo de mis labios...

* * *

_Ayyy que lindo ya son "AMIGOS" jajaja esos dos, tuvieron su primera pelea de "AMIGOS" me imagino a Jacob asi todo pintado y es agkdaf creo que hare una así en paint xd y la subire al FB yo les aviso. _

_Maraton 2/3_

**_Ari_**


	26. Reluciendo su bipolaridad

Capitulo 26 – Reluciendo su bipolaridad

- ¡Yo no hice nada!- dijo riendo -Tu sola caíste…

-Hay pero que lindo… - ¿Amigo… novio? Que digo -…Que eres Jacob- le dije sarcásticamente -Ayúdame…- le dije mientras estiraba mis brazos para que me ayudara a salir.

-Me vas a querer tirar…- dijo riendo desconfiado, lo mire seriamente.

- ¿No me vas a ayudar?- le pregunte retóricamente, me sonrió mientras se hincaba para tomarme de los brazos y ayudarme a salir. Se sacudió las pequeñas gotas que le habían caído y me tomo de la mano, pero yo lo solté rápidamente -Espera…- le dije mientras fingía que buscaba algo en la piscina.

- ¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó.

-Mi pulsera…- le dije mientras tomaba mi muñeca derecha.

- ¿Como era?- pregunto mientras se acercaba al borde de la alberca.

-Es… rosa con blanco…- le dije mientras seguía semejando que la buscaba.

-No logro verla…- seguía buscando.

-Tal vez desde adentro…- le dije provocando que rápidamente volteara pero esta vez yo fui más rápida y lo empuje por la espalda para que callera al agua.

Lamentablemente no me moví rápidamente y me alcanzo a tomar de la muñeca, haciendo que ambos cayéramos.

- ¡Eres una tramposa!- me dijo riendo mientras agitaba su cabeza para sacar el exceso de agua - ¿Por qué tramposa?- pregunte ingenua -Solo te quería ayudar a despintarte los bigotes…- le dije acercándome a él.

-Por eso me gustas…- tomo mi mano y me acerco a él.

Lo abrace por el cuello, después de que me envolviera en sus brazos al mismo tiempo de que me alzaba para quedar a la misma altura. Saque una de mis manos de su cuello y comencé a limpiar su rostro haciendo desaparecer cualquier rastro de marcador, Mientras que el me miraba con detenimiento, como si guardara en su memoria cada centímetro cuadrado de mi rostro. Lo mire a los ojos, esa mirada azabache que antes me producía enormes cantidades de enojo al simple instante que se conectaba con la mía, ahora me hacia desfallecer. Poco a poco la distancia entre nosotros fue disminuyendo hasta que la eliminamos por completo al unir nuestros labios en un exquisito beso.

- ¿Tienes frio?- me pregunto separándose de mí, ya que seguramente había sentido mi estremecer.  
-Algo…- mentí, tenía bastante frio, estábamos en pleno Septiembre no era tanto el frio, pero había un fuerte aire, además de que ya estaba obscureciendo.

-Salgamos…- me dijo y obedecí, tome su mano y salimos.

Caminamos por toda la casa en silencio para nada incomodo, el tomaba mi mano y de vez en cuando hacia caricias con sus dedos. Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación.

-Iré a ducharme y cambiarme…- me dijo para después besar mis labios con una lentitud delirante.

Entre a mi habitación aun algo desconcentrada por el beso, tome mi pijama que constaba de un short y una blusa de tirantes, entre al baño. Después de una ducha me vestí y cepille mi cabello. Salí esperando encontrar a Jacob, ya que todas las noches dormíamos juntos, pero no estaba. Comencé a acomodar las sabanas y las almohadas, cuando sentí que dos manos se posaban en mi cintura, una sonrisa se dibujo automáticamente en mi rostro, mientras que me abrazaba, con una mano corrió a un lado los tirantes de mi blusa y de mi sostén para dar un lento beso en mi hombro y después volverlos a acomodar en su lugar. Vestía un pantalón a cuadros rojos con negro y una musculosa negra, la cual dejaba al descubierto sus bien marcados brazos. Lo tome de la mano y lo guie para que me siguiera a la cama, nos acomodamos debajo de las sabanas, me acomode como siempre en su hombro cerca de una de mis partes favoritas de su anatomía. Su cuello.

- ¿Tienes sueño?- me pregunto mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba mi brazo...

-Nop…- le conteste divertida - Supongo que tu tampoco- le dije obvia ya que había dormido toda la tarde.

-No…- dijo riendo -Pero creo que no me volveré a dormir cuando tú estés despierta, a menos que necesite un disfraz- me dijo levantando una de sus cejas.

-Hay…- alargue -Solo fue una pequeña broma…- le dije inocente.

-Pues si pero…- estaba por decirme cuando escuche que mi celular sonaba desde el mueble que estaba cerca de la puerta.

Volteé a verlo y vi como la luz de la pantalla alumbraba parte de la pared y del techo.

-No contestes…- me dijo Jacob en tono de suplica.

-Jacob…- alargue -Puede ser algo importante…- le dije riendo.

-Si es importante ya llamara de nuevo- me dijo mientras me apegaba mas a él, para evitar que escapara, aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo.

-Está bien…- dije ya que había dejado de sonar -Pero si vuelve a timbrar…- no pude terminar la oración cuando el pequeño aparato electrónico volvió a emitir ese sonido, solo que esta vez era de un mensaje.  
Volteé a verlo aguantando la risa, y él me miraba haciendo un puchero curvando su labio inferior hacia afuera. Me provocaba tanta ternura.

-Jacob…- alargue nuevamente -Me paro, lo tomo y regreso… no me tardo ni dos minutos- le dije mientras le llenaba de cortos besos. Resignado me soltó, para que pudiera tomar el celular, rápido me puse de pie y tome el celular.

-Espero que sea Claire…- dijo serio -…Si no, tendrás que explicarme porque te llaman a esta hora- sus celos eran reconocibles a cientos de kilómetros. Deje de mirar el celular para voltearlo a ver mientras caminaba de regreso a la cama.

- ¿Jacob estás celoso?- le pregunte mientras apoyaba mis rodillas en la cama para después comenzar a gatear hacia él.

Se sentó sobre el acolchado y con un rápido movimiento logro que yo terminara recostada, sostenía mis brazos a mis costados, mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cuello, solo lo rosaba con la punta de su nariz, haciendo que su respiración me acariciara provocando a mis hormonas.

- ¿Y que si lo estoy?- susurro sensualmente en mi oído, al mismo tiempo daba ligeras mordidas en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Yo solo…- trate de decir cuando ya se había apoderado de mi celular - ¡Jacob Black!- le dije sentándome - ¡Devuélvemelo!- le indique seriamente, pero ignorando mi indicación, miro la pantalla la cual decía.

-'Una llamada perdida de: Quil' .. -…- dijo con fastidio, me regreso el celular y se volvió a acostar, cruzo sus brazos sobre su almohada y se volteo. Se había molestado.

Mire el mensaje que también era de Quil y reí.

'Claire acepto salir conmigo… deséame suerte' presioné responder y escribí 'No necesitas que te la desee, ¡se que la tendrás!'. Apague el celular y lo deje sobre la mesa de noche. Volteé y Jacob seguía en la misma posición.

-Jacob…- le llame mientras acomodaba su cabello el cual ya estaba un poco más largo, pero igual me fascinaba. Pero no hubo respuesta de su parte.

-'Claire aceptó salir conmigo, deséame suerte'- cite lo que decía el mensaje -Eso decía…- di un beso en su brazo y me recosté dándole la espalda tal y como él lo hacía conmigo.

No quería que se molestara conmigo, pero no le explicaría más. Ni siquiera tiene por que pedirme explicaciones. No es mi novio, al menos yo no recuerdo que hubiéramos quedado en ese término. Un constante movimiento en la cama me saco de mis pensamientos, de pronto sentí que Jacob me abrazaba.

-Perdóname pero es que no me gusta que te hable tanto…- me dijo acariciando mi estomago.  
-Sabes bien que entre él y yo no hay absolutamente nada y no me gusta que me trates así, cuando yo cambie mi forma de ser por ti…- le dije sincera, ya que yo había dejado mi orgullo y berrinches a un lado para que no peleáramos pero él a la primera saca a relucir su bipolaridad.

-Es que solo te quiero para mi…- me dijo mientras me hacía que girara para quedar frente a frente.

-Eres un tonto…- le dije riendo pasando mis brazos por su cuello y poder unir nuestros labios, sin siquiera pedir autorización, adentro su carnoso y exquisito miembro en mi boca, tanto como su miembro y el mío debatían en una pequeña guerrilla, tan satisfactoria como las caricias que Jacob proporcionaba sobre mi pierna…

* * *

_Y ya se acabo todo por hoy! Maratón 3/3_

_Renesmee ya se dio cuanta que no son novios, pero no creo que ella haga algo para cambiarlo, lo debería hacer él no? Y ya duermen juntos todas las noches adgfkaldhf, yo tambien quiero dormir con Jake :c _

_Cuidense mucho y tengan un lindo fin de semana, subire al imaen de Jacob garabateado en el FB / nessie. wolfe. 118_

_**Ari**_


	27. Caricias, inocentes caricias

Capitulo 27 – "Carias, inocentes caricias"

-Eres un tonto...- le dije riendo pasando mis brazos por su cuello y poder unir nuestros labios, sin siquiera pedir autorización, adentro su carnoso y exquisito miembro en mi boca, tanto como su miembro y el mío debatían en una pequeña guerrilla, tan satisfactoria como las caricias que Jake proporcionaba sobre mi pierna...

-Te imaginas que tus padres llegaran y nos encontraran así...- me dijo riendo después de separarse de mis labios.

-Creo que mi madre se desmallaría, mi padre se quedaría en shock y Anthony se reiría...- le dije imaginando la escena -Pero... están a kilómetros de aquí... así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse...- le dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-Eso me agrada...- dijo pícaramente atacando mis labios, lo tomaba de la nuca para dar mayor intensidad al beso y que no pudiera alejarse de mis labios, aunque estoy cien por ciento segura de que alejarse no estaba entre sus planes.

Se acomodó sobre mí, siempre cuidando no lastimarme, nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente, tal como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Mientras el deleitante roce de nuestros labios seguía, comencé a jugar con el borde de su playera, hasta que decidida introduje mis manos por debajo de esta y así poder tocar su suave y tibia piel. El no tardo en hacer lo mismo, sus manos paseaban de mi cintura a mi abdomen. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaban a acelerarse, su pecho se contraía a causa de la dificultosa situación. El beso cada vez era más salvaje, comencé a subir su playera, quería deshacerme de ella y poder sentir su piel en contacto con la mía. Tuvo piedad de mi, y se separo de mis labios para sacar el pedazo de tela, -a estas alturas bastante incómoda- y la lanzo a un lado. Aproveche para cargar mis pulmones nuevamente con ese aire vital que el beso me había robado. Su lengua recorría toda mi cavidad bucal dejando ese delicioso sabor, por donde quiera que pasara. Comencé a levantarme, sin separarme de sus labios, para sentarme en la cama y poder cambiar de lugar con Jake, cuando logre que estuviera recostado, me senté sobre su cadera y sonreí victoriosa al verlo en el estado en cual estaba, su pecho se contraía rápidamente y me miraba expectante.

Devoré nuevamente esos labios que ahora habían adquirido un intenso color rojo y un grosor más antojable de lo común.

Subía mi blusa al mismo tiempo de que acariciaba mi piel que poco a poco iba siendo descubierta, dejo de subirla hasta que llegó al inicio de mi pecho, así que me separe de él y saque mi blusa para lanzarla al mismo lugar donde estaba la de Jake.

Su mirada paseaba por mi torso semidesnudo, sonrojada me recosté sobre su pecho, solo que ahora mi víctima no fueron sus labios, si no su cuello. Lo besaba parsimoniosamente haciéndolo estremecer. Pasaba mi lengua e hincaba mis dientes, provocándolo soltar pequeños y sensuales gemidos, que me incitaban a continuar con mi labor. Baje dejando un rastro de besos, hasta su clavícula, donde en lugar de dar un beso, succione su piel para dejarle una marca, mientras que con mis manos acariciaba todo su bien marcado torso. Escuche su risa mientras que me abrazaba pegando aun más nuestros cuerpos, era totalmente increíble sentir su tersa piel en contacto con la mía, giro haciéndome quedar nuevamente debajo de él.

-Sabes que soy tuyo... no necesitas dejarme marcas- dijo sensualmente en mis labios.

-Lo sé... pero me gusta hacerlo- le dije ladeando mi cabeza para hacer otra en su cuello y luego regresar mi mirada hacia la suya.

-Me encantas...- me dijo mordiendo su labio inferior acentuando aun más el color rojo de estos.

-No hables...- le dije sonriente atrayéndolo de nuevo a mis labios.

Los besos, caricias y miradas iban perdiendo inocencia, cada vez eran más intensas y extasíantes. Fue dejando un rastro de besos por mi mejilla y cuello.

Se entretuvo un buen rato en la loma de mis pechos y luego bajo hasta mi abdomen, pasaba su lengua con una lentitud que me hacia estremecer, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y mi espalda se encorvaba al sentirlo jugar con la boca, halando los cordones de mi short. Fijo su mirada a la mía, mientras comenzaba a sacar mi short, Cuando este no cubría mas mi piel, me hinque en la cama tal y como él lo estaba, avance hacia él, paso una mano por mi cintura y así unirme lo más posible a su cuerpo, volvió a besarme de esa forma tan única, que me vuelve completamente loca. Saque mis brazos de su cuello y los dirige a mi espalda, donde desabroche mi sujetador. Sin alejarse de mis labios comenzó a jugar con los tirantes, los bajaba lentamente acariciando mi piel y luego los volvía a poner en su lugar, hasta que los dejo abajo, me aleje un poco y así poder lanzarlo junto con nuestra demás ropa. Me miraba sin pudor alguno, pero a mí me intimidaba un poco, así que lo atraje una vez más a mis labios, fue recostándome poco a poco, con una mano me tomaba de la nuca y la otra se encontraba en mi pierna, esta última fue reptando por mi cadera, pasando por mi cintura hasta llegar a mi pecho donde se apodero de una de las partes más sensibles de mi cuerpo. Masajeaba mis pechos de una increíble manera, bajos sus besos hasta estos, mientras que con su grande mano jugaba con uno, introdujo el otro a su boca, inundándome de una gran cantidad de placer, la cual tenía que salir de mi cuerpo de una forma u otra. Fue aquí cuando agradecí que estuviéramos completamente solos, y así no tener que retener los gemidos que Jake me producía.

Sentí como comenzaba a bajar la última prenda que cubría mi cuerpo..

* * *

Este capítulo esta con sfjghklgldshgd solo les dejo este para que se queden con la curiosidad! Mañana subo el proximo prometido y la de mi otro fic tambien lo PROMETO!

Cuidense mucho y las quiero!

Ari


	28. La mayoría!

Capitulo 28 – La mayoría!

Comenzaba a bajar la última prenda que cubría mi cuerpo. Pero en ese momento sentí como mi sentido común y cordura volvía a mí.

- ¡Jake! - dije acelerada tomando sus manos, tratando de regular mi respiración. Volteo a verme algo extrañado -Y...yo no puedo...- tartamudeé.

- ¿No puedes qué?- estaba igual de agitado que yo, me miraba fijamente.

-Y...yo- los nervios me comían por dentro -Yo soy virgen...- le dije cerrando mis ojos esperando su respuesta. Acomodo la prenda que estaba por sacar y se acostó a un lado de mí, poniendo su cabeza a mi altura. Un incomodo silencio invadió la habitación. Bueno era incomodo para mí. Solo nuestras aceleradas respiraciones se escuchaban.

- ¿Y por qué esa cara de sufrimiento?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio, al mismo tiempo de que soltaba una carcajada y me abrazaba por la cintura.

- ¿No... no estás molesto?- le pregunte volteando a verlo.

- ¿Tendría que estarlo?- me pregunto sonriendo.

-Pues... creo que no, pero la mayoría...- dije insegura.

- Discúlpame pero tú no tienes a uno de esos tipos hecho en serie...- se refería a que no era como 'la mayoría' -En realidad me gusta eso...- me miro enternecido -Me parece muy lindo que quieras esperar hasta el indicado...- acaricio mi mejilla. Yo lo miraba asombrado, era hermoso lo que me estaba diciendo. -Y para serte sincero me encantaría ser el 'indicado' así que te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario...- beso mi frente y después oculto su rostro en mi cuello.

-Gracias Jake...- le dije con una mano acariciando su cabello y con la otra su espalda. Hasta que así abrazados caímos en un profundo sueño.

Abrí mis ojos, ya que me era imposible seguir durmiendo más. Inmediatamente busque a Jake, pero no lo encontré. Pero el peso que se sentía en mi cintura me indicaba que me abrazaba por la espalda. Gire con mucho cuidado ya que seguramente aun dormía y no quería despertarlo. Logre mi cometido y quede de frente con Jake, sus hermosos ojos estaban cerrados, sus músculos y facciones completamente relajadas. Y esos perfectos labios rosas los cuales se acoplan a los míos, como si estuvieran hechos para eso en específico. Era imposible describir lo que sentía al verlo. Sentía como si un hormigueo recorriera todo mi cuerpo, y al escucharlo hablarme todo lo demás desaparece.

- ¿Que tanto me miras?- dijo divertido con voz ronca.

-Lo lindo que eres durmiendo...- le dije riendo mientras acariciaba su mejilla -...Pero ya despertaste, así que ya me puedo voltear...- comencé a darme la vuelta.

-Hey...- dijo haciéndose el ofendido soltando una carcajada.

-Es broma...- le dije besando sus labios.

Estuvimos acostados por un buen rato, platicando de cosas sin sentido. Estando con él, me divertía enormemente.

- ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy?- me pregunto mientras daba cortos y rápidos besos en mi mejilla.

-Lo que tú quieras...- le dije tomando su mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos.

-Sabes...- dijo pensativo -Quiero ir a un parque de diversiones...- dijo sonriente.

- ¿Un parque de diversiones?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Oh si...- dijo levantando sus cejas rápidamente -Tengo mucho de que no voy a alguno...- hizo un puchero con sus labios -A menos de que te de miedo...

- ¿Miedo?- solté una carcajada, las alturas y la velocidad no era lo mío, pero no era algo que me aterrara. -No lo creo...- dije segura.

-Ya lo veremos...- dijo riendo mientras se ponía de pie.

Su perfectamente marcado cuerpo era cubierto solo por unos bóxers color azul marino, cosa que seguramente olvido ya que se dirigía a la puerta así.

-Jake...- le llame tratando de no reír y volteo a verme - ¿De verdad piensas salir así?- le pregunte ahora si riendo, a mi no me molestaría verlo así todos los días, pero si alguna de las de limpieza o cocina lo veía, creo que no nos guardarían mas el secreto, y les dirán a mis padres.

-Ah... si yo lo olvide...- dijo riendo mientras se regresaba a tomar su pantalón y playera que estaban en el piso. Se vistió rápidamente y después se acerco a mí, para besar fugazmente mis labios. -No tardes- me guiño un ojo para volver a dirigirse a la puerta.

Me puse de pie, envuelta en una de las sabanas. Comencé a recoger las prendas restantes del piso. Reí tontamente al recordar lo sucedido, había sido increíble. Pero me alegraba no haber cedido por completo. Quería mucho a Jake, pero aun no sabía si lo nuestro era algo 'serio' o si era solo para pasar el rato. Pero después de lo que me dijo ayer, mi manera de pensar cambio. Tal vez el si sentía algo mas por mí.

Entre al baño y abrí la llave para darle paso a la lluvia artificial, y que la temperatura de esta se templara, en cuestión de segundos se comenzó a llenar de vapor, señal de que ya podía entrar.

Después de una ducha rápida, me envolví en una de las toallas blancas y salí para buscar que me pondría. Me vesti con un short negro que hacía que mis piernas se vieran más largas y blancas, un polo sin mangas blanco y mis vans rosadas. Ahora no deje mi cabello suelto, hice una coleta en el, dejando mi fleco recto. Me maquille lo más natural posible, un poco de rubor, delineador negro y brillo labial.

Solo tome mi celular y lo guarde en uno de los bolsillos de mi short, me mire una vez más en el espejo y salí de mi habitación. Seguramente Jake ya me estaría esperando. Baje brincando las escaleras hasta que llegue al último escalón, me quede parada en el. Ya que Jake hablaba por celular, volteo a verme y sonrió.

-Si... hablamos luego- le dijo a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea y colgó.

- ¿Todo bien?

-Si... era mi hermano- me contesto mientras se acercaba hacia mí -Nos esperan para la cena...- me abrazo por la cintura, solo que yo estaba más alta ya que seguía en el primer escalón, pero este me cargo para luego bajarme al piso y ahora si quedar a nuestras alturas normales.

- ¿N...nos esperan?- pregunte nerviosa.

* * *

Ven! cumpli! c: Mañana subo otro! cap! c:

Rebelde Bella Me encanto tu Será... JAJAJA YA VES EN ESTE CAPÍTULO NO ESTUVISTE MUY CERCA jajajajaa.

Ari.


	29. Que tu y yo

Capitulo 29 - ...Que tu y yo...

-Así es...- sonrió- Mi padre le dijo a mi hermano que me llamara -beso mis labios.

- ¿Y ellos saben que tu... y yo?- a quien engaño, ni siquiera yo se que somos Jake y yo.

- ¿Que tu y yo qué?- me pregunto apegándome a su cuerpo levantando pícaramente sus cejas.

-...Que tu y yo...- eran notorios mis nervios y Jake parecía disfrutarlo -Nos llevamos...'bien'- le dije riendo.

-Mmm...- dijo riendo - Solo mis hermanos saben lo mal que me tratas...- curvo sus labios hacia abajo mientras ponía cara de cachorro abandonado.

- ¿Lo mal que te trato?- abrí mis ojos como platos.

-Bueno me tratabas...- dijo riendo mientras tomaba mi mano para guiarme hacia la puerta.

-Jake... yo creo que será mejor que no valla...- le dije mirando hacia abajo.

- ¿Por qué?- me preguntó deteniéndose para mirarme.

-No lo sé...- reí tímidamente.

-Hermosa... solo es una cena- lo abrace acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Mis hermanos se mueren por conocerte...- levanto mi mirada -y mis padres no saben de nuestro mal comienzo y tampoco del 'avance'- me dijo riendo -Pero si no quieres ir... está bien no iremos- caminamos y me abrió la puerta del auto.

-Jake...- alargue mientras entraba al auto, ya que si no iba yo, él no tenía porque no ir.

-Si tu no vas yo no voy...- me dijo cerrando la puerta para después rodear su auto y subir del lado del piloto -Anda... vamos, cenamos y nos regresamos- me dijo tomando mi mano.

-Está bien...- acepte y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

-Vas a ver que te caerán bien...- dijo emocionado mientras comenzaba a conducir.

- ¿A qué parque iremos?- le pregunte.

-Ya verás...- me dijo mientras volteaba a verme y luego regresaba su mirada al camino.

Después de unos minutos llegamos a un gran parque de diversiones, el estacionamiento estaba abarrotado. Pero afortunadamente encontramos un lugar. Estaciono el auto y bajamos.

Volteé hacia arriba, había atracciones enormes. Comencé a sentir un cosquilleo en mi estomago a causa de los nervios. Volteé a ver a Jake, quien miraba con emoción. Me miro y sonrió.

-Asombroso ¿cierto?- me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo abrace. Me producía tanta ternura.

-No tanto como tu...- me tomo de la cintura aferrándome a su cuerpo para luego unir nuestros labios -Vamos...- le dije entrelazando nuestros dedos para luego comenzar a correr hacia la taquilla.

Pago las entradas y le entregaron dos brazaletes, tomo uno y lo coloco en mi muñeca derecha, ajustándolo bien para que no se saliera.

- ¿Me lo pones?- me pregunto mientras me entregaba el brazalete color fosforescente.

-Claro...- lo tome y lo puse igual en su muñeca derecha.

Ya con los brazaletes que nos daban acceso a todas las atracciones, faltaba decidir por cual comenzar.

- ¿Cual primero?- le pregunte sonriente.

-Empecemos por las tranquilas... y dejamos las mejores para al final... ¿te parece?- me pregunto, por 'mejores' se refería a las más extremas, cosa que agradecí. Así tendría más tiempo para prepararme mentalmente.

-Genial.

Caminamos a las atracciones, siempre tomados de la mano. Gesto que me encantaba. Me hacía sentir segura y esa simple acción me demostraba cariño.

- ¿Lista?- me pregunto cuando llegamos a la última atracción. Era un juego enorme, eran pequeños vagones para dos personas, el cual subía, bajaba, daba giros, te dejaba de cabeza y claramente todo a gran velocidad.

- ¿Seguro de que quieres subir a este?- le pregunte algo aterrada.

-Si...- sonrió -A menos que te asuste...- dijo burlonamente.

- ¿Asustarme?- levante una de mis delgadas cejas -Si claro...- dije sarcásticamente mientras comenzaba a formarme en la larga fila.

Comenzaba a obscurecer, se sentía un poco fresco y ni Jake ni yo habíamos traído suéter.

-Tienes frio...- me dijo abrazándome para tratar de cubrirme con su cuerpo.

-Me gusta estar contigo...- las palabras salieron de mi boca por si solas.

-A mí también me gusta estar contigo...- me dijo besando mis labios, pero un fuerte grito nos hizo separarnos.

- ¡Los Siguientes!- grito el chico que manejaba el juego.

Caminamos hacia los vagones, el nuestro era el segundo. Jake me ayudo a subir y luego subió el. Se aseguro de que mi cinturón estuviera bien cerrado y después el de él. Sonreía divertido cuando la barra que nos protegía comenzó a bajar. Uno de los encargados pasaba vagón por vagón asegurándose de que todos estuvieran bien cerrados y luego con la mano le hizo una señal al otro chico. Quien presiono un botón y los vagones comenzaron a avanzar. Avanzaba con una lentitud por el recto andén, hasta que ese 'recto' andén se convirtió en una subida, que con mi pánico la veía de noventa grados. Conforme llegábamos a la cumbre, el palpitar de mi corazón se aceleraba. La velocidad se disminuyo cuando estábamos en la cima, pero de un momento a otro iba a toda velocidad. Me era imposible dejar de gritar.

- ¿Ya fue todo?- pregunte sorprendida cuando se detuvo.

-Si...- dijo sonriente Jake.

- ¡Vamos de nuevo!- le dije emocionada debido a la adrenalina que se había esparcido por mi cuerpo.

-Wow...- dijo sorprendido, ya que no había parado de gritar -Pensé que no te había gustado...- soltó una carcajada.

Después de subir un par de veces más, Jake me aviso que era hora de irnos ya que teníamos que ir a cambiarnos. Caminamos hacia la salida.

- ¡Mira! ¡Ven vamos!- me dijo mientras corría hacia una cabina de fotos instantáneas - ¡Entremos!- se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar y luego lo hizo él.

Había un pequeño asiento y enfrente había una cámara detrás de un cristal. Jake introdujo un billete en la maquina. Después de unos minutos salimos, para tomar la tira de fotos.

En la primera Jake salía con una enorme sonrisa, mientras que yo le daba un beso en la mejilla, en la segunda hacíamos viscos, la tercera sacando la lengua y la ultima y mi favorita, salíamos besándonos.

Ambos reíamos por nuestras caras, -Me gusta esta...- dijo mientras que con cuidado, recortaba con las manos la primera foto. Saco su cartera y puso la foto en el pequeño espacio para fotos. Me miro sonriente y yo solo reí. Volvió a entrelazar nuestros dedos para caminar hacia el auto. Ya que su familia nos esperaba.

* * *

Aca esta otrooooo, conocera a su familia! Pero primero aclaración Jacob, no tiene hermanos en la saga, solo hermanas, aquí tiene hermanas, pero no las ve y se enteraran porque tiene hermanos. Otra cosa es que la mamá de Jacob murio cuando el era pequeño por lo que Billy re-hizo su vida.

Gracias por los Reviews las quiero.

Ari.


	30. Venganza con Z de Jacob

Capitulo 30 – Venganza con Z de Jacob

En unos minutos estábamos en frente de la casa. Jacob bajo y rápidamente abrió mi puerta.

-Jake... ¿y qué debo usar?- le dije mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-Lo que tú quieras...- me dijo riendo -De todos modos te ves hermosa- dejo de caminar para abrazarme.

-Jacob... ¿seguro que no quieres que te espere aquí?- le dije haciendo mi cara de suplica lo mas convencible posible.

-Me gustaría que fueras conmigo, pero si no quieres ir está bien- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Después de esto que me había dicho me era imposible decirle que no.

-Me iré a cambiar...- bese sus labios y entre a mi habitación.

Entre al baño para abrir la regadera y que el agua comenzara a templarse, mientras esto sucedía, fui a mi closet para buscar que usar. No lograba decidirme por cómo ir, formal o casual… Mejor formal-casual, saque un lindo vestido negro con un cinturón delgado dorado, tenía que darle buena impresión a la familia de Jacob. Lo casual iba en los zapatos, pues iba con ballerinas cremas, no quería cansarme y terminar sin zapatos en su casa. Lo deje sobre mi cama y regrese a la regadera. Me saque toda mi ropa y entre, dejando que las tibias gotas de agua se llevaran lo que sobraba en mi cuerpo.

Ya vestida comencé a maquillarme, como siempre. No muy cargado. Delineador, rubor y brillo labial. Mi cabello lo deje suelto para que en él se formaran las naturales ondas. Acomode mi fleco hacia un lado y mi cabello sobre mis hombros. Tome mi bolso y salí al pasillo. Me encontré con Jacob, volteo a verme sorprendido.

-Se te van a salir los ojos...- le dije riendo mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Tú eres la culpable...- me dijo abrazándome por la cintura -Te ves hermosa- me dijo con una sensual voz, que todo en mi interior se estremeció. Seguro que se dio cuenta ya que una victoriosa sonrisa se formo en sus labios y me apego aun más a su cuerpo, para unir nuestros labios. Con una lentitud rosaba mis labios, disfrutando mi brillo labial.

- ¿Vanilla?- me pregunto dudoso separándose de mis labios.

- Si no estás seguro prueba de nuevo- le dije pasando mis brazos por su cuello, sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a besarme, nuevamente devoraba mis labios de esa forma tan especial que me hace delirar. Ahora yo me separe de él y lo mire pero seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-No lo sé... aun no estoy seguro...- dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa.

-Eres un mentiroso...- le dije riendo desde el primero sabía que era vainilla, solo lo decía para seguirme besando.

-Sabes...- me dijo sensualmente -Puedo hablar y avisarles que llegaremos tarde-levantaba rápidamente sus cejas.

-Jacob...- alargue riendo.

-Está bien... vamos- dijo poniendo en blanco los ojos mientras tomaba mi mano para caminar hacia las escaleras.

Llegamos a una hermosa y gran casa, color marfil y con un enorme jardín, iluminado por unos rústicos faroles de luz blanca.

-Es hermosa- le dije a Jacob mientras miraba con detenimiento la residencia, me dedico una sonrisa mientras se estacionaba.

-Yo te abro...- me dijo antes de bajar del auto, aun no me acostumbraba a que siempre me abriera la puerta. Pero esos detalles como abrirme la puerta, tomarme de la mano y dar pequeños besos en mi mejilla, me fascinan.

- ¿Entonces?- le pregunte claramente sobre nuestra 'relación'.

-Pues a mí no me molesta decir que estamos saliendo...- me dijo jugando con mi cabello, ¡No amigos! ¡No novios!... ¡Saliendo!, al fin aclaro mi más grande duda -Pero si te causa problemas con tus padres, lo mantenemos en secreto- me dijo sonriendo.

-Creo que es mejor la segunda opción...- le dije ya que no quería que mis padres se enteraran ya que inmediatamente lo cambiarían. Tomo mi mano pero de inmediato me soltó.

-Lo siento...- dijo riendo -No sé si pueda resistir eh...- me advirtió entre risas.

-Claro que podrás...- le dije abrazándolo, haciendoque mi cabeza llegara a la altura de sus hombros.

- ¿Me das un besito?- me pregunto con una voz de niño pequeño mientras me abrazaba.

-Solo uno...- le dije riendo y asintió con la cabeza.

Me acercaba lentamente a sus labios, en automático cerro sus ojos, dejando sus labios entreabiertos para poder acoplarlos perfectamente a los míos. Pero cambie el camino de mis labios hacia su mejilla. Lo miraba divertida, en su rostro se había formado un gesto de inconformidad aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Estás jugando conmigo...- dijo levantando una de sus cejas.

-No lo sé... puede ser- le dije riendo ¡Claro que estaba jugando!

Camino haciéndome retroceder, hasta que su auto nos impidió seguir retrocediendo, su anatomía y la mía se conjugaban perfectamente, tomo mis manos y me hiso pasarlas a su espalda formando un abrazo, para el tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y atraerme hasta sus labios. Me besaba con desesperación, con necesidad. No puede evitar seguirle el beso, simplemente sus labios me volvían loca, en pocas palabras me había vuelto completamente adicta a sus besos. Completamente adicta a él.

La ausencia de oxigeno en mis pulmones, comenzaba a hacerse presente, pero por nada detendría ese magnífico beso. Al menos yo no. Pero Jacob bruscamente se separo de mí. Abrí mis ojos como platos y solo porque mi mandíbula está unida a mi cráneo, no cayó hasta el piso, me miraba divertido. Se estaba vengando.

- ¡Te estás vengando!- le dije riendo.

-No lo sé... puede ser- me contesto tal y como yo lo había hecho.

-Eres un tonto- riendo di un golpe en su estomago.

-Hey tu empezaste...- me abrazo por la espalda y beso mi mejilla.

-Vamos ya...- le dije sacando sus brazos de mi ya que si alguien nos veía, todo se arruinaba.

Llegamos a la puerta de la casa y Jacob toco el timbre, en unos minutos una mujer con cabello lacio abrió.

- ¡Jacob!- lo saludo claramente emocionada, acción que me decía que era su madre. Aunque no eran muy parecidos. Lo abrazo cariñosamente para luego dirigir su mirada hacia mi - ¡Tú debes ser la hija de Bella y Edward!- me dijo con una dulce sonrisa mientras me saludaba.

-Así es...- le conteste igual regalándole una sonrisa.

-Pero pasa cariño...- me dijo amablemente.

* * *

Hola chicas! Volví hahaha acá empieza lo raro, los siguientes capítulos las sorprenderán! JIJIJI

Ari.


	31. Hermanos

Capitul 31

Hermanos...

Narra Jacob

-Pero pasa cariño...- le dijo Sue, mi madre, amablemente.

Nessie lucia algo nerviosa, pero su hermosa sonrisa nunca desapareció.

-Mi nombre es Sue- escuche que le decía mientras yo caminaba hacia la sala ya que estando a un lado de Renesmee, no creía poder controlarme.

Aunque si por mi fuera, me encantaría gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella es mía. Bueno no del todo, ya que aun ni siquiera somos novios, no quería apresurar las cosas. Y mucho menos que ella se sintiera presionada. Llegue a la sala y ahí estaba el resto, miraban un partido de americano. Me pare en el umbral mirando con atención el televisor tal y como lo hacían todos.

- ¡Jacob!- el pequeño Seth, bueno no muy pequeño ya tiene 15, fue la primera en darse cuenta de mi presencia, haciendo que todos voltearan y se pusieran de pie.

-Hey- le dije feliz despeinando su cabello y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Hasta que vienes!- me reclamo Jasper mientras me abrazaba yo solo reí.

-Aunque no lo creas... te extrañamos- me dijo Emmet riendo.

- ¿No creerlo?- solté una carcajada - ¡Es más que claro que me extrañan!- lo abrace.

Antes de deshacer el abraso escuche un 'Wow' en un susurro salir de su boca.

Lo mire extrañado y me di cuenta de que su mirada estaba completamente perdida en Nessie quien reía a carcajadas junto con mi madre.

No sé que me aterro mas, que Emmet la mirara de esa manera o las cosas que seguro le estaban contando mi madre.

Volteé hacia donde estaba Jasper para decirle que le llamara la atención a Emmet, pero fue inútil ya que estaba en el mismo 'shock' que Emmet.

Respire profundo tratando de controlarme y camine hacia ella, la tome delicadamente por la espalda.

-Mi padre Billy...- le dije pero seguramente ya se conocían por su padre -Mi hermano mediano Jasper- le señale a mi hermano y él se acerco a saludarla, con una mirada que a mí no me agradaba en lo absoluto. –El mayor... Emmet. Y el mejor de todos Seth, faltan mis hermanas, pero no importa -dije.

- ¿Ella es la chica para la que trabajas?- me pregunto Emmet estando a un lado de mi.

-A si es...- le conteste aunque el bien sabia la respuesta.

-Entonces que lindo trabajo que tienes...- dijo en un tono que solo fue audible para los tres. Se acerco a ella y la saludo con esa cara de 'seducción' que ¡Yo! Mismo le había enseñado. ¡Estaba usando mis armas en mi contra!

Solo que Emmet no sabía que Nessie no es como las demás, iniciar con esos prepotentes halagos y miradas con ella, Era un gran error. - Asi que Emmet... fuera del camino.- pensé divertido mientras miraba a Nessie estaba molesta, más no perdería la calma asi que sonreía.

Solo que él me preocupaba era Jasper. Suele hacerse el amable, sencillo y tierno. Y ¡bam! De un momento a otros las tiene en la bolsa del pantalón.

Yo siempre creí que las mujeres eran como las gomas de mascar, 'entre más las pises mas se te pegan'. Pero con Renesmee es todo lo contrario.

-Bueno esperen un momento... les llamo cuando este lista la cena- dijo mi madre saliendo de la para mi bastante incómoda escena.

-Te ayudo Sue- le dijo educadamente Nessie a mi madre para luego caminar detrás de ella, después de darme una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¡Wow!- dijo Jasper cuando estábamos nada mas los tres -Si que es linda- dijo aun impresionado.

-No sé porque te molesta cuidarla...- dijo sonriente Emmet.

-No me molesta... solo que no nos llevábamos bien- aclare -Ahora digamos que somos buenos amigos- dije tratando de no darle mucha importancia.

- Asi que no te molesta si...- me pregunto Jasper levantando una ceja.

- ¿Qué?- le dije fingiendo no entender.

-Chicos a cenar...- el llamado de mi madre nos interrumpió haciendo que todos caminaran al comedor.

**Nota:** Jasper y Emmet son hermanos adoptivos de Jacob y Sue es su madrastra, eso no se cuenta en la historia, pues me parece irrelevante, pero Nessie si se da cuenta de eso y por eso en el capítulo anterior dice _"no son muy parecidos"._

* * *

**Hola, se que hace muchoo no suboo y es porque había decidido dejar de publicarla aquí, pero vi algunos Reviews que me incentivaron, no me molesta si la adaptan, en fin no es mi novela, tampoco me gusta que digan te demoras mucho que esto que el otro, si ya la leyeron con otros personajes pues bien, que hayan tenido una buena navidad y que tengan un feliz año!**

**PROMETO SUBIR CON MÁS FRECUENCIA C:**

**Ari.**


	32. Celos!

Capitulo 32 - El Niñero

Celos!

Pov. Nessie

Todos eran muy agradables, excepto el tal Emmett. Seguramente había aprendido sus 'tácticas de conquista' con su hermano. No era muy parecido a Jacob, este tenía un cabello castaño ruloso, piel blanca y ojos color marrón. No entiendo eso, con Jasper pasa lo mismo, deben de ser adoptados, pero Jacob los consideras sus hermanos.

Jasper,tenía el cabello ondulado, le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla y tenía la piel blanca con pequeños lunares. Pero a diferencia este tenía una hermosa mirada azul. Y por último el menor Seth muy parecido a Jacob.

—Bueno esperen un momento… les llamo cuando este lista la cena— dijo Sue sonriente después de que Jacob me presentara a cada uno de los miembros.

—Te ayudo Sue— me ofrecí amablemente, volteé a ver a Jacob y le sonreí, para después caminar detrás de Sue hacia la cocina.

—Wow… ¡3 hombres y un principito!— le dije sorprendida cuando entramos a la cocina — ¿No es pesado?— le pregunte riendo.

—Solo un poco…— dijo uniéndose a mis risas —Pero me enseñan a ser rudo…— dijo sonriente.

— ¿Con que te ayudo?— le dije poniéndome a un lado.

—Podrías poner cubiertos y los platos todo lo demás estará listo en segundos— me dijo mientras me indicaba el lugar en donde estaban los cubiertos.

Tome siete parejas de cuchillo y tenedor y siete platos. Los lleve a la mesa, acomode primero los platos en los lugares y después tome los cubiertos para acomodarlos.

—Chicos a cenar…— les aviso Sue y rápidamente llegaron al comedor, buscaba con mi mirada a Jacob pero no lo encontraba, hasta que entro al último, se veía serio pero apenas su mirada se encontró con la mía me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y regrese a la cocina para ayudarle a Sue a llevar los recipientes a la mesa.

Con sumo cuidado tome dos recipientes y camine siguiendo a Sue hacia el comedor, los acomode sobre la mesa, Sue tomo asiento y mire Jacob quien me hizo una disimulada seña para que me sentara a su lado.

Billy estaba sentado en la cabecera, de su lado derecho estaba Sue, Jasper y por ultimo Emmett, y del lado izquierdo estaba Jacob y Seth quedando yo entre estos dos últimos.

— ¿…Y como te trata Jacob?— pregunto Emmet rompiendo el silencio, todos voltearon divertidos a vernos. Dirige mi mirada a Jacob y lo volví a encontrar muy serio, miraba perdidamente su plato. Todos lo miraban extrañados ya que no había tocado su plato, levanto la mirada y sonrió.

—Lo siento…— dijo acomodándose mientras tomaba el tenedor para comenzar a comer.

—Muy bien…— le conteste —Es muy amable…—

—Y no te aburres de él…— dijo Emmett riendo a lo que Jacob le contesto con un gesto haciéndonos reír a todos aun mas.

—De hecho no…— le conteste sincera.

La cena paso rápido, casi la mayor parte del tiempo reía, las ocurrencias de Jacob unidas a las de sus hermanos era demasiado.

—Hay cariño… seguro extrañas mucho a tus padres— me dijo Sue cuando nos despedíamos —Pero si te sirve de algo, ven aquí cuando quieras— me dijo amablemente mientras me abrazaba.

—Muchas gracias…

—Si… cuando quieras ven y podemos ver películas o algo…— se acerco Emmett.

—Claro…— sonreí —Me encantaría.

Jacob termino de despedirse y salimos para dirigirnos al auto, el regreso fue silencioso, cosa que era totalmente extraña. Jacob siempre teníamos algo de qué hablar, pero esta vez ninguno producía algún sonido.

—Jacob… ¿qué te pasa?— decidí hablar, asi que le pregunte volteándolo a ver, Jacob volteo a verme seriamente y luego regreso la mirada al camino.

—Claro… me encantaría— dijo haciendo una aguda vocecita. Lo miraba sin entender hasta que comprendí a que se refería.

—Mira primero… yo no hablo asi…— le dije riendo —…Y segundo ¿que querías que le dijera? —

—Un… 'no, no puedo'— volvió a hacer la aguda voz.

—El solo estaba siendo amable, no le iba a contestar eso...

— ¡Oh vamos! Sabes bien que no solo estaba siendo 'amable'— dijo apagando el auto.

— ¡Jacob BLACK! ¿Estás celoso de tu propio hermano?— baje del auto.

—Claro que no— dijo caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta de la casa dejándome atrás  
Camine sin prisa hasta llegar a la puerta, apenas cerré esta y me saque los zapatos, con ellos en las manos subí las escaleras.

Entre a mi habitación, deje caer los zapatos y deje mi bolso en una de las repisas del closet, tome un short y una blusa para poder cambiarme.

Estaba por acostarme cuando recordé a Jacob. Siempre que discutíamos, bueno las pocas veces que lo habíamos hecho siempre era a causa de sus 'celos' los cuales negaba rotundamente, y como siempre ahí voy yo detrás de él. –Ahora no iré yo tras de el- firmemente dije en mi foro interno, pero en cuanto volteé a la mesa de noche y vi las fotos que nos habíamos tomado en el parque de diversiones, unas inmensas ganas de tenerlo a mi lado me arrollaron por completo. Le tenía más cariño del que creía tenerle.

Salí al pasillo y desde la puerta de mi habitación veía como la suya estaba cerrada, respire profundo y camine hacia a la habitación de Jacob...

Di tres leves golpes sobre el trozo de madera, después de unos segundos escuche un 'Esta abierto' del otro lado de la puerta. La abrí lentamente y me quede parada sobre el umbral. Lo mire por unos segundos, estaba recostado mirando televisión, según por lo que lograba escuchar, eran deportes.

— ¿No vas a dormir conmigo?— le pregunte con voz suave. Volteo a verme y luego regreso su mirada al televisor.

—No prefieres ver películas con Emmett…— ahí estaban sus celos, era estúpido que dijera que no lo eran. Aun asi no tiene por qué decirme nada cuando nosotros solo estamos 'saliendo'.

—Me encantaría…— reí —Pero sabes, dicen por ahí…— mire hacia arriba haciendo un movimiento con mi mano —Que su hermano… J… Je… Jo…— fingía haber olvidado el nombre — ¡Jacob!... si Jacob si, asi se llama…— dije alegre como si hubiera recordado el nombre —…dicen que besa increíblemente— subía y bajaba rápidamente mis cejas, mientras que el me miraba atento.

— ¿Asi que solo lo buscas por sus 'besos'?— pregunto siguiéndome el juego…

* * *

Nota: Seth tendra 6 asi! c:

Subo otro para que sean felices, ojala dejen Reviews! Por eso subiré, si no dejan no subiré!

Ari!


	33. Saliendo'

'Saliendo'

Dos semanas después

- ¿Y cómo vas con Jacob?- pregunto divertida Claire

-Pues bien...- conteste riendo -Aun seguimos 'saliendo'- hice comillas con mis dedos.

- ¿Aun?- dijo sorprendida.

-Si...- le conteste ahora algo cabizbaja -Pero no hablemos de mi- dije tratando de sonreír - ¿Y Quil?- le pregunte subiendo y bajando rápidamente mis cejas.

- ¡Genial!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Claire y Quil tenían dos semanas de que habían comenzado a salir y una de novios.

Me sentía muy feliz por ella, pero me hacía pensar mi situación con Jacob. Teníamos más de cuatro semanas de estar 'saliendo' cosa que me hacía pensar que, tal vez solo estaba conmigo para pasar el 'rato'. Pero ese pensamiento cambiaba por completo cuando estábamos juntos.

- ¿Nessie?- escuche que pronunciaban seguidamente mi nombre hasta que reaccione. Me había quedado pensando.

- ¿Si, si, si?- dije riendo mientras sacudía ligeramente mi cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Claire riendo -Últimamente estas muy distraída...

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!- solté una carcajada.

- ¡Oh claro que no!- dijo sarcásticamente mientras abría la puerta del copiloto de mi auto. Jacob me lo había regresado después de unas cuantas 'suplicas' muy a mi estilo.

Flashback

-Jacob...- dije con la voz más tierna y delicada que pude hacer.

- ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto despegando su mirada de la televisión para voltear a verme.

-Sabes...- le dije mientras hacía dibujos abstractos sobre su pecho -Extraño mucho mi auto- lo mire suplicante.

- ¿A si?- se acomodo en el sillón para envolverme mejor en sus brazos.

-Si- bese su mejilla.

-No lo sé...- dijo soltando una carcajada -Yo creo que aun no es suficiente castigo- levanto una de sus cejas para provocarme.

- ¡Jacob!- alargue frunciendo mi ceño.

-Convénceme.

Ahora yo levante mi delgada ceja izquierda mientras que el me miraba divertido esperando mi actuar.  
Quite sus brazos de mi y asi subir mis piernas al sillón para después ponerlas cada una a los costados de Jacob asi quedando yo sentada en las suyas teniéndolo de frente.

Comencé a repartir besos inocentes por su mejilla, barbilla, nariz y frente.

- ¿Me das mis llaves?- le pregunte sonriente pero este negó con la cabeza.

Me acerque nuevamente pero ahora con solo un punto fijo. Sus labios. Con la punta de la lengua delinee el perfecto margen que los definía, después de jugar un poco con su labio inferior, acople nuestros labios en un apasionado beso. Se mesclaban con un prefecto compas. Hasta que sin siquiera avisarle introduje mi lengua en su boca. La suya rápido fue al encuentro de la mía. Mientras que yo despeinaba su café claro cabello, el acariciaba mi cintura. Poco a poco me separe de sus labios, uniendo nuestras frentes pregunte de nuevo.

- ¿Ya me las das?- pero este sin siquiera abrir los ojos hizo un sonido con la garganta para decirme que no.

Reí y volví a acercarme lentamente a sus labios. Jacob, conforme fue sintiendo mi cercanía entre abría los labios para asi poderse acoplar perfectamente con los míos.

Fui alejándome de sus labios, pero solo para dejar un camino de besos por su mejilla hasta su cuello, donde la 'inocencia' de los besos se fue perdiendo, degustaba el sabor de su suave piel, mientras daba ligeras mordidas a cada uno de los pequeños lunares que se esparcían por su mejilla y cuello. Su respiración comenzaba a dificultarse, cosa que solo me incitaba a poner más esmero en mi accionar.

Aproveche el 'estado' en el que lo tenía y asi introducir dos dedos en una de las bolsas de su pantalón donde justamente traía las llaves, poco a poco fui sacándolas si que se diera cuenta pero antes de tenerlas por completo en mi poder, se dio cuenta.

- ¡Hey!- dijo riendo.

-Anda regrésamelo- le volví a pedir y este finalmente cedió.

Fin Flashback

- ¡_Nessie!- volvió a reclamarme Claire.

- ¿Qué?- le conteste inocente.

- ¡Ves!- me dijo riendo - ¡Te volviste a quedar en tu mundo!

-Lo siento- reí junto con ella.

-Sera mejor que te concentres o mejor me voy caminando- bromeo.

-Calla y ponte el cinturón de seguridad- le dije jugando.

Iríamos a casa de Claire a hacer el proyecto de biología asi que primero iríamos a comprar las cosas necesarias para nuestra maqueta del sistema respiratorio, y después a casa de Claire. Compramos todo lo necesario, y después de seis horas de arduo trabajo, terminamos de definir cada uno de los órganos que participan en la respiración.

- ¿Nessie segura que no te quieres quedar a cenar?- insistió una vez más la madre de Claire.

-Enserio muchas gracias, pero ya es algo tarde y no he avisado que me quedaría tanto tiempo.

-Está bien, pero la próxima vez te quedas a cenar eh...- me dijo abrazándome.

-Muy bien- le conteste sonriente.

-Nos vemos el lunes- le dije a Claire antes de salir.

Subí a mi auto para conducir hacia casa, en cuestión de minutos ya estaba estacionando el automóvil en el porche de la casa.

Tome mi bolsa y baje, apenas buscaba las llaves de la casa cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Hola!- le dije sonriente .

-Hola bonita...- me contesto Jacob galantemente haciéndome reír, camine hacia él y lo abrace, gustoso acepto mi abrazo pero después este se separo de mi - ¡Ven!- me dijo aceleradamente tomando mi mano para que entrara a la casa, cerró la puerta y luego comenzó a correr escaleras arriba.

- ¿Cual es la prisa Jacob?- le pregunte extrañada. Dejo de correr cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación.

-Ponte aun más bonita... te invitaré a cenar- beso mis labios y luego me hizo entrar a mi habitación y rápidamente salió pero al parecer había olvidado algo ya que regreso -Tomate tu tiempo, no hay prisa- me avisó, sonrió y volvió a salir.

Aun sumamente extrañada por su comportamiento, decidí obedecerlo ya que nunca lograría comprenderlo. Reí tontamente en mi interior.

Abrí la llave para que las gotas de agua se fueran templando, en unos segundos ya estaba comenzando a empañarse el gran espejo del baño, retire toda prenda de mi cuerpo para poder entrar. Las gotas tibias de agua mezcladas con el jabón se llevaban cualquier rastro de impureza de mi cuerpo. Jacob había dicho que no había prisa, asi que me tomaría mi tiempo, No tanto como para hacerlo desesperar, pero no me aceleraría.

* * *

**LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOO! No pude subir antes, ahora tengo clases en las tardes y se supone que estoy de vacaciones! Pero hoy subire otro más! si es posible subo mañana, sino el viernes! Las quiero y gracias por leer c:**

**Ari.**


	34. Quiero

Capitulo 34 – Quiero…

Después de unos minutos, me envolví en una toalla para poder salir a buscar que me pondría. Después de casi vaciar mi closet encontré un vestido c  
No muy convencida me vestí ya que no conocía la 'formalidad' del lugar al que iríamos, tal vez sería demasiado o tal vez muy poco.

Deje mi cabello suelto como de costumbre, solo que esta vez agregue un poco de mousse para cabello, para que se formaran curvas más definidas. Después de maquillarme tome mi bolso, me mire una vez más en el espejo para asegurarme que todo estuviera bien y salí de la habitación.

Me encontré con Jacob quien caminaba rápidamente de un lado a otro con 'algo' de desesperación. Como siempre se veía perfecto, solo que esta vez vestía más formal, pero sin perder su estilo desordenado.

- ¿Por qué los nervios Black?- le pregunte desde el umbral de la puerta.

Este rápidamente volteo a verme y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia mí.

-Te ves hermosa- acaricio mi mejilla, la cual a estas alturas estaba más roja que tomate de temporada -Anda Vamos...- beso mis labios y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras sin soltar mi mano.

- ¿Y a dónde iremos?- le pregunte entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-No te diré...- canto como niño pequeño -Es sorpresa- subía y bajaba sus cejas rápidamente.

- ¡Jacob!- alargue riendo.

-No te diré...- rio junto conmigo.

Llegamos al último escalón, estaba por caminar hacia la puerta pero Jacob no se movió y por ende yo tampoco ya que me tomaba de la mano.

-Ven- me dijo caminando hacia la sala -Tal vez olvido algo- pensé sin entender, pero aun asi lo seguí, pasamos por el comedor hasta que llegamos al jardín.

- ¿Jacob?- le pregunte bastante extrañada cuando abrió la puerta que daba hacia el jardín, Sin responderme nada siguió caminando. -Jacob a que venimos a...- no pude terminar la oración, ya que quede completamente con lo que veía.

El jardín estaba decorado con una serie de antorchas, que iluminaban de una manera increíble la pequeña y cuadrada mesa que estaba en el centro. La cubría un mantel color crema, sobre esta había un delgado jarrón donde había flores, y unas cuantas velas blancas decoraban la mesa, además de la cubertería de plata y copas.

Seguía completamente anonadada sobre lo que miraban mis ojos, volteé sorprendida a ver a Jacob, quien me miraba expectante.

- ¿T...Tú hiciste todo esto?- sonrió mostrándome su perfecta y deslumbrante dentadura - Es... es ¡hermoso!- le dije abrazándolo.

- ¿Te gusta?- me pregunto dando un beso en mi mejilla.

-No me gusta...-trage saliba- ¡Me encanta!- le respondí tomando su rostro entre mis manos para guiarlo hacia mis labios.

Pasamos horas platicando, sobre nosotros, sobre las cosas que nos gustaban y las que no, era increíble estar con él, parecía que el reloj no avanzaba. No cambiaría su compañía por absolutamente nada en el mundo.

Estaba tratando de controlar mi risa, después de los chistes que me contaba. Se puso de pie y me tendió su mano, ya que logre estabilizarme gustosa la tome e igualmente me puse de pie paso su mano libre por mi cintura mientras que yo pasaba la mía por su hombro hasta su nuca. Me apego a su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de una música inexistente. Lo seguí ocultando mi rostro en su cuello aspirando ese exquisito y característico aroma.

-Renesmee- me separe de su cuello para poder verlo de frente.

- ¿Si?- le pregunte.

-Renesmee- volvió a decir seguido de un suspiro -...Quiero que seas mi novia- tomo mi mano que se encontraba en su nuca para entrelazar nuestros dedos, mientras me miraba fijamente. Abrí mi boca sorprendida, su manera de 'pedirlo' era totalmente diferente, radical, única. Totalmente Jacob Black.

-Y yo quiero que seas mi novio- le conteste con una sonrisa que apenas cabía en mi rostro.

- ¿Entonces?- regreso mis manos a su cuello - ¿Novio y novia?- paso sus manos por mi cintura dejándolas reposar sobre mi espalda.

-Me encanta la idea- susurre sobre sus labios, los cuales unos segundos después capturaron los míos, y asi fundirnos en un lento beso.

Me estremecí debido a la fuerte corriente de aire que nos arroyó. Jacob inmediatamente se separo de mí para quitarse el saco y pásalo por mis hombros.

- ¿Vamos adentro?- me pregunto acomodando un mechón de cabello que el viento se había encargado de desacomodar. Asentí con la cabeza.

Jacob se encargó de apagar las antorchas, espere a que llegara a mi lado y lo abrace por la cintura, asi el paso un brazo por mis hombros. Caminamos hasta su habitación.

-Ya vengo- me dijo sacando su brazo de mis hombros cuando llegamos a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso lo tome del brazo tirándolo hacia mí.

Recorrió lentamente mi cintura con sus manos, seguía caminando hacia mí, hasta que la puerta me evito seguir retrocediendo más. Sonrió pícaramente sobre mis labios, y sin darle tiempo a decir palabra alguna, capture sus labios entre los míos, rodé su cuello con mis brazos para afianzarme mejor y evitar que escapara. Aunque seguramente no lo haría.

Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, la intensidad del beso aumentaba. Su lengua con suma libertad recorría mi cavidad, las mortales caricias que brindaba en mi cintura y espalda me hacían estremecer por dentro.

Saque una de mis manos de su cuello para buscar la perilla de la puerta, cuando logre abrirla, Jacob sin separarse de mis labios bajo un poco para después tomarme de las piernas y cargarme acomodándome en su cadera, me sujete de sus hombros mientras reía.

-No te dejaría caer- me dijo sonriente mientras caminaba conmigo en sus brazos.

-Lo sé- le conteste segura regresando a sus labios.

De un momento a otro, estaba recostada sobre el acolchado y Jacob estaba sobre mí sosteniendo su peso sobre su codo, para evitar dejarlo sobre mí. Por más que le decía que le decía que no era de cristal, se negaba a dejar su peso sobre mí.

-No me quiebro- le dije riendo mientras ágilmente cambiaba de posición con el ahora dejándolo recostado, mientras yo me sentaba en su cadera.

Me incline para acercarme a sus labios y delinear el marco de estos con la punta de la lengua, mientras que comenzaba a jugar con los botones de su camisa, saque botón por botón de su respectivo ojal, me separe de sus labios y lo tome del cuello de la camisa para acercarlo a mí, se enderezo de la cama para permitirme sacar ese -ahora- incomodísimo pedazo de tela. Y asi dejar al descubierto su bien marcado y tibio torso. Con las yemas de los dedos, delineé suavemente su definido abdomen.

Tomo una de mis manos delicadamente y dio un beso en el torso de esta.

-Me encantas- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, sonrojada le sonreí, introdujo sus manos por debajo del saco y las posiciono sobre mis hombros para luego deslizarlas por mis brazos y asi al mismo tiempo deshacerse del saco.

* * *

Jajajaja ame a Jacob, ayer fue su cumpleaños! Seguro Nessie le regalo su coso hahahhaa. Vieron su quiero que seas mi novia y no su quieres er mi novia?. Ok me voy :c

Bueno espero que les guste! c: Gracias por leer, espero reviews! c:

Ari.


End file.
